Light of dawn
by sofia313
Summary: "I will find that child no matter what, so this little sacrifice of yours was all for nothing." Klaus doesn't like when people run from him. Especially this time.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Oregon 1997

Lucilla ran as fast as she could. She had fall several times already. It was so dark. Forest was quiet. Too quiet. She couldn't even hear birds. Lucilla was out of breath but she knew she had to keep moving. For both of them. She held a hand of the little girl tightly.

"Lucilla I can't anymore", she said crying.

"You must. Just run."

Lucilla was desperate. She knew they couldn't outrun a vampire. Especially this vampire. She had to take some drastic measures. Lucilla stopped and kneeled next to the girl.

"Zora honey, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I can't stay with you so you must be strong now."

Tears were falling down Zora's cheeks. She was just a child. Lucilla hated this.

"He can't find you. Do you understand?"

Zora nodded.

"What ever happens, you must live child. Lie, steal, cheat, what ever it takes, you must live or this has all been for nothing. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Lucilla."

"Good. I'm so sorry for everything but this is goodbye. Remember what I have taught you."

"Yes Lucilla."

"Now go and don't look back."

"No…"

Zora was crying. Lucilla forced herself to ignore her tears.

"Go!"

Zora ran. Lucilla waited until she had disappeared to the woods. Then she mumbled a short spell and ran to the opposite direction. It didn't take long before she heard familiar voice.

"Lucillaaa… Where are you, love?"

Lucilla closed her eyes and took a small bottle from her pocket. She opened it quickly and swallowed all the dark fluid. She could feel the effects immediately. Her heart would stop beating soon. Lucilla prayed for Zora.

"There's my girl", the voice said.

Lucilla saw him standing in front of her. She hated his arrogant smirk.

"Hello Klaus", she said calmly.

"It wasn't smart to run from me sweetheart. Now where's the child?"

Lucilla looked at him coldly.

"She doesn't belong to you."

"Oh, I'm afraid I have to disagree. Tell me where she is and I promise to kill you quickly."

Lucilla smiled.

"You're too late."

She felt her body shutting down.

"No!" Klaus yelled when her lifeless body fell to the ground. "Lucilla! Don't you dare do this to me!"

Klaus tried to feed her his blood but it was too late. She was gone. Klaus was furious.

"I will find that child no matter what, so this little sacrifice of yours was all for nothing."

Klaus kissed her forehead before he stood up. He had some hunting to do.


	2. It's a wonderful life

**Sorry for the short prologue. This is kind of experimental story so please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1

It's a wonderful life

New Mexico 2005

_Ring around the rosy, a pocketful of posies, "Ashes, Ashes", we all fall down! Come out, come out where ever you are… It's time to play…_

"Zora! Zora, wake up damn it!"

Zora opened her eyes. Nathan was shaking her.

"You had one of those dreams again. Whole damn trailer was shaking", he said.

"I'm sorry", Zora murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, just get up and get ready for school."

Zora buried her head under her pillow. She really didn't want to go to school. She couldn't understand why Nathan insisted it. Not like she could ever have a normal life anyway.

"Now Zora! I don't have whole day."

Zora gave up. What did it matter? Nathan was sitting on a couch smoking a cigarette. He seemed tired. He probably didn't get much sleep last night. He was running his fingers through his already messy dark hair. Zora stood in front of a mirror and tried to tame her auburn curls. She wore her old lacer jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Are you ready?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"Yes, I just get my pack."

Nathan went out and started the car. It was an old pickup truck. Their trailer was in farthest corner of the trailer park. Zora got in the car quietly. Nathan didn't speak either until they had driven a long while.

"We have to perform the ritual tonight", he said.

"Has it been a month already?" Zora asked.

"Yes, tonight is full moon."

"Hmm."

Nathan bit his lip.

"Look, you know I don't like to put you through it, but it must be done."

"I know, it's just… Why do you make me go to school? I mean what difference does that make?"

"Zora, we've been over this, you are 15 years old, girls in that age are supposed to go to school."

"Why? It's not like I can ever go to college nor have a career or… family."

Zora didn't look at him. Nathan was quiet for a while.

"I know I'm not exactly paternal type but I'm trying", he said tensely.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I didn't mean that. You're great. Really."

Last thing Zora wanted was to insult Nathan. He had given up so much for her. He didn't have to look after her. Not like he was her father. But he had loved Lucilla more than anything.

"I'll pick you up later. Have a nice day", Nathan said when he left her in front of the school.

"You too Nathan."

Zora walked across a yard.

"Oh look, it's the trailer trash", some girl said.

Other girls laughed. Zora didn't care. She had heard it all before. They never come up with anything new. She really hoped that Nathan would decide to move again soon. Zora hated this place. They moved so often that she didn't really have time to get no know anyone. She has never had any friends. It was probably better like that. She had to hide, be invisible. Zora often felt like she actually was invisible. Some guy bumped into her.

"Watch it freak!" he said annoyed.

Zora didn't say anything. It looked like this would be another great day. She kept by herself most of the day. She didn't speak in classes. It wasn't like she didn't know what teachers were asking, she just didn't want to stand out in anyway. In lunch time Zora went to girl's restroom. She needed to wash her face. Luckily it was empty. Zora looked at her own reflection and took a deep breath. She tried to find a hairbrush from her pack. Books, water bottle, pens, calculator, protection amulet, stake, vervain… Where was that damn hairbrush? Suddenly Zora heard a strange sound. It was like… croaking? She turned around and saw a crow jumping up and down on the floor.

"Hey… How did you get here?" Zora mumbled. "Are you hurt?"

Zora kneeled next to the bird. He didn't try to get away. Instead the crow came toward her croaking. Somehow Zora couldn't turn her eyes away from his eyes. There was something in them…

"_Zora… He's coming. You must run…"_

Wait. Did that crow just speak to her?

"Did you drop your contact lens?" someone asked laughing.

Zora turned and saw three girls standing at the door. They looked at her grinning. The crow was gone. Zora stood up and walked past the girls.

"What a freak", she heard one of them saying.

She had to speak to Nathan. Zora took a cell phone from her pack.

"Yes?" Nathan answered almost immediately.

"We have to talk."

"Urgent?"

"Yes."

"Is the location secured?"

"I'm not sure."

"Plan A, now."

"Understood."

Zora hung up and walked out the door as calmly as she could. The yard was full of people. Zora was tense. Her senses were going crazy. She moved carefully among the crowd. Anyone could be the enemy.

"Hi", someone said.

Zora saw a cute guy who was smiling to her. That was not good.

"I'm Josh, we're in same biology class."

"Hi, sorry but I'm a little busy right now", Zora said trying to sound calm.

"Oh come on now, why don't we go somewhere more… quiet to talk", Josh said smiling.

"Thank you but I really have to go", Zora replied.

Josh grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so."

Zora kicked him straight between his legs as hard as she could. He fell to his knees groaning.

"What the hell…?" someone said but Zora was already running.

She was relieved when she saw a familiar pickup truck. Nathan slowed down enough for her be able to get in.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"Just drive, we have to get out of here right now."

Nathan didn't ask any more questions. Zora tried to catch her breath. Clearly that boy was compelled. That wasn't good. Well, it seems that she got her wish, they were definitely moving.


	3. Can't fight the moonlight

Chapter 2

Can't fight the moonlight

Ontario, Canada 2006

"Happy birthday!"

Zora was surprised.

"You… got me a present?"

Nathan looked amused.

"You thought that I forgot, didn't you?"

"Well, kind of."

"Ok, I guess I deserved that but open your present."

Zora took a box and opened it excited.

"It's… a pepper spray. You shouldn't have."

"It's my own invention actually", Nathan explained smiling. "Instead of pepper it sprays vervain. Pretty nice, huh?"

"Yes, definitely. What more would a girl want for her 16 birthday? Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Zora couldn't believe that she actually missed that trailer park back in New Mexico. Now they were staying in a cabin in a middle of forest. Since they had a close call Nathan wanted to play it safe. And even better, it was that time of the month again. Full moon that was.

"Are you ready for the ritual?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, as ready as I can be."

"We better go then, it's dark already."

"Ok."

Zora followed Nathan out of the woods. Nathan was holding a flashlight. They had found a good place for the ritual. It was a small meadow. Zora looked at the moon. It was beautiful. She still hated it. Nathan kneeled and took some dirt from the ground.

"Earth", he said.

Then he poured some water on it.

"Water."

Next he blew to it.

"Air."

Then he stood up and raised his hands in the air. Ring of fire surrounded them.

"Fire."

Zora gave her hand to him. Nathan took a knife and cut her wrist. Zora's blood spilled to the ground.

"Blood."

Zora hated this part. Nathan took both of her hands and started to chant. Zora couldn't understand his words. Wind was rising. Zora felt it on her face. Earth was shaking, not very strongly but she could feel it. Then it started to rain. Zora felt huge waves of energy going through her body. She squashed Nathans hands tightly. It felt like her body was on fire. Finally the rain put out the flames. Zora was shaking. She couldn't stand but Nathan caught her before she fell. He stroked her hair calmingly.

"It's ok. It's over now."

Zora didn't have enough energy to speak but she managed to nod. Nathan carried her back to the cabin. He checked her wrist but it was healed as always. He tucked her in gently.

"Rest now, ok?"

Zora nodded. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Happy birthday Zora", Nathan whispered and kissed her forehead.

Zora smiled. It was so sweet gesture. Those weren't usually Nathans style. Zora was happy when she fell asleep.

...

_Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water, Jack fell down and broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after… Where are you little girl… I can see you…_

Zora woke up gasping for air. Stupid dreams. At least she hadn't waked Nathan up. He seemed to be fast asleep. It was still dark outside. Zora knew she couldn't sleep anymore tonight so she got up as quietly as she could. Maybe she could use some fresh air. Zora wore her long sweater, protection amulet and she took her vervain spray. Better safe than sorry although she was just going to the porch. It was so peaceful here. Night was a little cold but she didn't mind. Suddenly she heard kind of familiar sound. Croaking. There was a crow jumping next to her. Zora couldn't tell was it the same crow she had seen before.

"Hi there", Zora said. "Are you here to warn me about something?"

The bird croaked and spread his wings. Suddenly he was gone. Then Zora saw a man emerging from the woods. He had dark brown hair and he was wearing a black suit. Zora couldn't reach the door before the man was in front of her.

"I am not going to hurt you", he said calmly. "And I don't want to hurt your guardian so please don't wake him up."

Zora looked at him and estimated her chances. If she would manage to use the vervain spray and… Before she could finish her though, the man snatched it from her hand. Damn it.

"What do you want?" Zora asked tensely.

"To talk with you, that is all."

Talk? Right. Zora thought about screaming but she knew it wouldn't help. She would just manage to get Nathan killed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Zora asked as calmly as she could.

The man smiled.

"About you my dear."

"What about me?"

"I want to help you."

"That's very kind of you but I'm good, thanks", Zora replied.

"You look some much like him", the man mumbled.

"What?"

"I knew your father", he said.

Zora's eyes widened.

"I don't believe you."

"It's true, I assure you. He was a good friend of mine. That is why I want to help you."

"Help me how?" Zora asked.

"Same way than before, by warning you."

"So that crow… You sent it?"

"Yes. The vampire, who is chasing you, he can be quit… determined."

Zora looked at him.

"You are a vampire too."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes", he replied calmly.

"So why would I believe a word you say?"

"Well, because if I would want to take you to Klaus do you think we would be having this conversation right now?"

Zora thought about it. He had a point. But that didn't mean that she would trust him.

"Ok, so you want to warn me. Care to elaborate?"

"It's not safe for you to stay here. Some of Klaus'… associates got a lead about your location. They are not sure yet is the information accurate or not but they will eventually come and verify that. It's best if you are not here then."

"How do you know this?" Zora asked.

"I have my sources."

"Right. And you are telling me this because my father was so close friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"Ok then."

The man looked at her closely and smiled.

"You should go inside now."

He handed the vervain spray back to her.

"Safe journey my sweet _elucescentia_."

"What?"

"It means dawn. That is what Zora means, dawn or light of dawn, depending on translation."

"Hmm. I didn't know that."

The man smiled and turned to the woods.

"Wait", Zora said.

He turned back to her.

"What's your name?"

He was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"Elijah."

Then he was gone.


	4. Family matters

Chapter 3

Family matters

Kansas 2006

_Three blind mice, three blind mice, see how they run, see how they run, they all ran after the farmer's wife, who cut off their tails with a carving knife, did you ever see such a thing in your life, as three blind mice… Ready or not, here I come…_

"Look out!" Nathan shouted.

A car honked angrily and went around her. Zora was standing in the middle of road. Nathan ran to her and dragged her back to their car. It was parked in front of a gas station.

"What the hell?" Nathan asked angrily. "I was inside maybe five minutes and you decided to take a little walk in the middle of road?"

"I… I don't know what happened. I was in the car and I closed my eyes for a second… I had this dream…"

"One of those dreams? Nathan asked.

"Yes."

"A nursery rhyme?"

"Yes, three blind mice. I remember when Lucilla used to read it to me."

Nathan seemed tense.

"That sick bastard is just trying to mess with you. He doesn't know where you are."

Zora nodded.

"I know, but I hate it."

"I know. Let's just go. I bought you a chocolate bar."

Zora smiled.

"Thanks."

They were both quiet for a while. Nathan turned a radio on.

_Psycho killer. Qu'est que c'est. Fa-fa-far better. Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, away. Oh, psycho killer…_

Zora looked at Nathan and started to laugh. She couldn't help it. Nathan turned the radio off and bit his lip. He was laughing too. Zora couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard.

"Ok", Nathan said. "No radio then."

"I've never liked that song either", Zora said smiling.

They had been talking about Elijah before stopping for gas. He had told the truth about Klaus' associates but Nathan didn't trust him at all. Zora didn't really trust him either but he could have taken her to Klaus if he would have wanted. Zora wondered had Elijah really knew her father.

"You knew my parents, right?" she said.

"I met them, yes", Nathan replied.

"Did my father ever mention Elijah?"

"No, but I really didn't know him that well. We only met couple of times."

Zora hesitated before her next question.

"What was he like?"

Nathan seemed uncomfortable.

"Well… You have his eyes."

"Really? I would like to know what my parents looked like. I've never seen any pictures of them."

"I'm sorry but I can't help you there. I don't think there are any pictures."

"Could you… tell me something about them? Please."

Nathan was quiet for a while.

"I suppose your father was ok, being… what he was. He didn't speak much but he was very polite and I believe he truly loved your mother. They had very… complicated relationship, as you know."

"Romeo and Juliet", Zora mumbled.

"That's pretty good comparison. You can definitely call that forbidden love."

"End was the same too", Zora said quietly.

"It was their decision. They both loved you as much as any parents."

"They died because of me."

"No, as I said it was their decision. And they chose you."

Zora didn't say anything. There was no point talking about it.

"So, are you nervous seeing your sister again?" she asked.

"Stepsister", Nathan corrected. "And no, I'm not nervous. We have never been very close but she's a witch and I'm a warlock so there's some kind of loyalty between us. She might not be happy to see me but she'll help me."

"She lives by herself?"

"Yes, Meggie is not really a social type. And she can be rude sometimes so just ignore that."

"Don't worry, insults aren't a new thing for me", Zora said.

"We won't stay for long; I just need to have a word with her. One night tops."

"Sure, take your time", Zora replied.

She really didn't care what Nathans sister would say to her. She had probably heard worse things in school. Nathan hadn't asked her to go to school after New Mexico. He had been home schooling her. That had been interesting. Zora looked at huge cornfields. The sun was setting.

"Does she have a farm?" Zora asked.

"Yes, but she's not actually farming anything. She just likes to have a lot of space."

Zora was curious to meet her. Nathan turned to a smaller road. Finally they reached a nice looking red house. A dog was barking in a corral.

"Stop it Sid", a woman's voice said.

Zora saw a woman who was maybe in her early forties. She was definitely older than Nathan and they really didn't have any similar features. Nathan was tall and he had a dark hair and eyes. His sister on the other hand was quite tiny and her hair was very blond, almost white. Her eyes were pale blue. She was wearing jeans, boots and white top. It made her look even paler than she actually was. Her eyes seemed cold.

"Hello Meg", Nathan said when he got out of the car.

"Nathan", she replied coldly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure brother dear, come in."

Meg turned and headed to the house. Zora wasn't sure did she mean her as well.

"Come on", Nathan said.

Zora followed him insecurely. The house was decorated very composedly, there weren't many colors and everything matched perfectly. It wasn't very warm or cosy house.

"Can she wait in the living room?" Nathan asked.

"What ever", Meg said.

She didn't look at Zora.

"Watch TV, ok?" Nathan said. "This won't take long."

He followed Meg to a kitchen and closed a door behind him.

"Could you help me get some information about this vampire…"

"What the hell were you thinking bringing her here?" Meg interrupted him angrily. "She's abomination! She shouldn't exist!"

Nathan scowled her.

"Don't you speak about her like that."

"Why not? It's the truth. Her entire existence is a crime against nature."

Nathan tried to stay calm.

"A child can't choose her parents. She didn't ask for this."

Meg smiled coldly.

"You should be merciful then and end her suffering once and for all."

"How can you say that? She's innocent."

"Innocent? Really? She won't be for long when he finds her."

"I'm not going to let that happen", Nathan said tensely.

"He will kill you if you stand in his way."

"So be it then."

Meg looked at him disbelievingly.

"You would actually sacrifice your life for that thing? You choose her over your own family?"

"She is my family. And we're leaving now, this was obviously a mistake."

Nathan turned to the door but before he reached it Meg took a pan and hit him with it so hard that he fell to the floor and lost consciousness.

"Sorry, brother dear, but this ends now", Meg mumbled and took a sharp carving knife.

She hided it behind her back and smiled when she entered the living room. Zora was sitting on a couch watching TV. She stood up when she saw Meg.

"We haven't officially met", Meg said sweetly. "I'm Meg."

Zora took a step closer to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Meg stabbed her. Zora felt sudden pain in her stomach. Meg pulled the knife out and stabbed her again. This time the knife hit her lung. Zora fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Damn it", Meg said. "You are bleeding to my new carper."

Zora was going to a shock.

"We better finish this then. You should have never been born."

She raised the knife and aimed to her heart. Then there was a loud bang. Meg fell down and lied still on the floor. Nathan was standing behind her holding a gun.

"Zora!" he said and kneeled next to her. "Hey, hey, look at me. Shit! I'm so sorry."

Zora knew that she was dying. She already felt the coldness.

"Nathan…" she managed to say.

Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Ok, ok, I'm going to fix this", Nathan said and lifted her up.

Nathan ran outside carrying Zora in his arms. He headed to a cornfield and ran as fast as he could. He didn't have time to estimate was there anyone near them.

"Zora, listen to me, you must heal yourself."

Zora was barely conscious.

"I can't… It could kill you."

"Not if I'm not near you."

Zora nodded.

"Ok, go, run!"

Nathan didn't need to be told twice. He ran. He didn't stop when corn started to die around him. Nathan ran all the way back to the house. He had killed his own sister. Nathan couldn't even think about that. He had to clean up this damn mess. Zora appeared from the black field. It looked like it would have been burned down. She seemed to be fine.

"What can I do?" she asked sounding surprisingly calm.

"We have to get rid of the body and get out of here", Nathan replied just as calmly.

"Ok. I'll get a shovel."


	5. Tales from the tomb

Chapter 4

Tales from the tomb

San Francisco 1990

_You were born to be my baby, and baby I was made to be your man. We've got somethin' to believe in, even if we don't know where we stand. Only God would know the reasons, but I bet He must have had a plan, 'cause you were born to be my baby and baby I was made to be your man…_

Lucilla was dancing and singing along while she cleaned her apartment. This was a big night for her. She wanted everything to be perfect. A casserole was in the oven, salad was ready and she had even baked cookies. Now she just needed Nathan. Lucilla turned the radio down when she heard a knock from a door. He was early. Lucilla stopped in front of a mirror. Her dark curls looked ok and she was wearing a new lime dress. Lucilla smiled when she opened the door. She saw a young blond woman who had dark green eyes.

"Claire", Lucilla said surprised. "Please come in."

She looked upset.

"I'm sorry for coming here like this", Claire said with a shaky voice.

"Don't be silly, you look like you need a friend. Please take a seat."

Claire sat on a couch. Her hands were shaking. Lucilla sat next to her.

"You… you expect company?" she asked.

"Nathan is coming over, it's our anniversary", Lucilla said.

"It is?"

"Yes, we've been dating a year now."

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thank you, but how about you? Has something happened?"

Claire started to laugh, but it was a hysterical laugh.

"You could say that."

"Is it about Josef? Has he done something to you?" Lucilla asked.

"No, I…."

Lucilla took her hands between her owns.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm your friend. What ever it is you can tell me."

"I'm pregnant", Claire said and started to sob.

"Oh. Oh. I see. Does Josef know?"

Claire nodded.

"How did he take it?"

"He's shocked. We both are."

"Yes, that's understandable."

Lucilla hesitated.

"May I ask who the father is?"

Claire stopped sobbing and looked at her.

"Josef."

Lucillas eyes widened.

"What? That's… impossible."

"Don't you think I know that!" Claire shouted.

"Ok, calm down sweetie. Are you absolutely sure? I mean I'm not judging you…"

"Believe me, I'm sure."

They both were quiet for a long while. Lucilla tried to process what she had just heard.

"Ok, ok, there must be some kind of explanation…"

"Please let me know if you can think one", Claire said quietly.

She started to cry again.

"I don't know what to do. Everything is just messed up…"

"Hey, it's ok", Lucilla said and hugged her. "We can think of something together. I'm here for you, ok?"

Claire raised her head.

"Thank you. I don't have anyone else, my pack don't want anything to do with me and… I just don't know what to do."

"I know sweetie, I know. This is what we're going to do, you are going to ask Josef to come here and we'll talk about this together."

Claire nodded and squashed Lucillas hand.

"Thank you Lucilla, I knew I could count on you."

"Of course you can. What ever happens, we'll deal with it together."

...

Montana 2007

"Damn, this thing is heavy! Ok, on three, one, two…"

"Stop, stop! I need a break", Zora said exhausted.

"We have to get this tomb open", Nathan said.

Zora sat on the ground.

"I miss the conversations that didn't start with we need to get this tomb open", she mumbled.

Nathan sat next to her.

"Look, I know you're tired, but this is important."

"Yes, I know, why else would I be in a damn crypt in the middle of night."

"Ok, let's take a break. But we really don't have a whole night."

Zora stretched her arms.

"I really hope that this source of yours is reliable", she said.

"I hope so too because this really sucks", Nathan replied. "But if this journal exist, it would be very useful for us."

"Yeah, let's just hope that this guy actually took it in the grave with him. Ok, let's find out then."

They both pushed as hard as they could and finally the cover of the tomb started to move. Zora coughed.

"There's a lot of dust. And a skeleton. I don't see any book."

Nathan checked the tomb.

"It's not here. Damn it!"

"It never was here", a calm voice said.

Zora and Nathan turned quickly.

"You", she said.

Elijah smiled.

"It is nice to see you too."

"You know this guy?" Nathan asked tensely reaching his gun.

"Yes, this is Elijah", Zora said.

Nathan stepped in front of her. Elijah raised his hands in the air.

"I come in peace, I wish you no harm."

"Why are you here?" Nathan asked.

"I needed to speak with you so I made sure you got that tip about the journal. Nice job covering your tracks when you left Canada, by the way. I couldn't find you."

"Ok, speak then", Nathan said.

"I found some information I thought would interest you."

"What kind of information?"

"About Zora and her… origin."

Zora took a step toward Elijah but Nathan pulled her back.

"We know that already", Nathan said tensely.

"I don't think so. Sure you know about her parents and Lucillas vision, but I found very interesting prophecy."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows that prophecies aren't reliable. They are usually just riddles that can be interpreted in any way."

"Usually, yes, but you might want to take a look at this one."

Elijah handed a piece of paper to him. Nathan hesitated but he took it.

_A child of three worlds, _

_born from death, bathed in blood. _

_She will be the rise or fall of new dawn. _

_Her blood will hold the secret._

"I did the translation myself but it should be accurate", Elijah said.

Nathan read the paper again.

"This is just some mumble jumble like all prophecies", he said firmly.

Elijah shook his head.

"No, it's not."

"What does this mean?" Zora asked.

Nathan and Elijah didn't seem to remember that she was there too.

"I'm not sure", Elijah said. "But I would like to ask something from you."

"What's that?"

"Your blood."

"Nice try", Nathan said coldly. "But that's not going to happen."

Elijah smiled.

"I won't take it against your will. But you know that I could do that."

"Why do you want my blood?" Zora asked.

"So I can examine it. Hopefully get some answers."

"Why?"

"Because I gave my word to your father and you can say many things about me, but I'm a man of my word."

"What did my father asked you to do?"

"To keep an eye on you. Help you if I can."

"And you just agreed?" Zora asked disbelievingly.

"Josef was one of the closest friends of mine, we go way back. You could say that I was his mentor."

"Right. Wait, be mentor you mean…"

Elijah nodded.

"Yes, he was my progeny. First one I turned actually. Back then it meant something."

"No way! I mean, I knew that he was an old vampire but seriously…"

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"We know that you're an original like Klaus", Nathan said.

"Very good, you have done your homework", Elijah said smiling.

"Yes and that's one reason more not to trust you."

"How much of my blood you need?" Zora asked before Elijah could say anything.

"Zora!" Nathan protested.

"Not much", Elijah replied.

Zora nodded.

"Do you have a bottle or something?"

"Zora no!"

She turned to Nathan.

"It's ok, just trust me."

Elijah gave her an empty bottle. Zora took a knife and calmly cut her wrist. She let her blood run to the bottle.

"That's enough", Nathan said and gave her a handkerchief. Zora tossed the bottle to Elijah.

"Knock yourself out."

He smiled.

"I'll be in touch."

"I really hope you know what you're doing", Nathan murmured when Elijah had left.

"Yeah, me too."


	6. Friend or foe

Chapter 5

Friend or foe

San Francisco 1990

Elijah knocked a door. He couldn't believe Josef was actually living in this kind of place. This whole building should have been demolished years ago. Josef opened the door looking exhausted. Elijah didn't remember ever seen him like that before. His dark hair was messy and his strange color amber eyes were full of despair.

"Thank you for coming", he said. "Please come in."

Elijah entered the apartment and looked around. Clearly Josef wasn't much of a housekeeper.

"It's been a while", Elijah said calmly. "So, what can I do for you?"

Josef bit his lip.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked.

"No thank you. Nice place, very… bohemian."

"Thank you, it's just temporary. Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

Elijah turned to him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's just get to the point shall we. You wouldn't have asked me to come here without a good reason."

"Yes, that's true."

Josef seemed nervous. That was strange. He wasn't usually a nervous type.

"I… I need your guidance Elijah. Can I trust you?"

Elijah was surprised. Josef had never asked that before.

"After all these centuries, you still have to ask that?"

"I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect but I really need your answer."

"Yes, you can trust me", Elijah said.

Josef nodded.

"Thank you. This is really… difficult thing for me."

"Go on."

"Have you ever heard that a vampire could reproduce?" Josef asked.

"If you mean like humans reproduce, then no."

"Ok… ok… So you've never heard about anything like that?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"As I said, no. Why are you asking?"

Josef hesitated.

"Because apparently it can happen."

"What are you talking about?" Elijah asked confused.

"I… I met this girl and… I've never felt anything like that before. She's the one for me."

"Ok, congratulations, but I'm afraid I still can't quite understand…"

"She's pregnant", Josef interrupted.

Elijah finally understood what he was trying to say.

"Listen Josef, you must know that you can't be the father of that child."

"That's what I thought too but I am. How is that possible?"

"It's not", Elijah said simply. "Perhaps she is trying to spare your feelings…"

"No, I am the father, I'm sure about that."

Elijah was quiet for a while.

"You are absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Interesting…" Elijah mumbled. "I really have never heard about anything like this before. Where is this girl of yours? I must meet her."

"Claire isn't here right now, but there's something else I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

Josef paused and turned his head.

"She's a werewolf."

Elijah's eyes widened.

"Your girlfriend is a werewolf? You can't be serious."

"I love her Elijah", Josef said desperately. "I would do anything for her but now… I don't know what to do."

Elijah didn't know what to say.

"Who else knows about this?" he asked.

"Just us and one witch. She's Claire's friend."

"Ok, no one else can know. Do you understand?"

Josef nodded. Elijah knew he had to get to the bottom of this. If this was true it would break all the laws of nature. Elijah hid his smile. Interesting indeed.

...

Arizona 2008

_Zora felt him touching her neck. He was standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands under her shirt. Zora flinched but she didn't try to move. He started to kiss her neck. She knew this was wrong but it felt so right. His touch made her whole body tingling. Oh Klaus…_

Zora opened her eyes. She was shocked. What the hell was that? Definitely not a nursery rhyme. She felt herself blushing. Thankfully she was alone in a motel room. Nathan had some errands to run. Zora got up and walked around the room. Was it hot in here? She tried to calm down. Why would she have that kind of dream about Klaus? It was… embarrassing. She couldn't tell Nathan about it. Zora heard a knock from a door. It definitely wasn't Nathan.

"Yes?"

"It's me."

Zora recognized that voice immediately. She opened the door.

"Good evening", Elijah greeted her smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Zora asked.

She didn't care if it sounded rude. She hadn't heard a word from him since he had taken her blood.

"May I come in?" Elijah asked.

"That depends, why are you here?"

"I have some new information", he said.

"And it only took you seven months to get it? Fine, come in."

Elijah entered the room and closed the door.

"I apologize for not contacting you sooner but it took time to gather information", he said.

"Ok, so what did you find?"

Elijah looked at her.

"Quite a lot, actually. Your blood…it's intriguing."

"Why is that?" Zora asked.

"It's nothing like I have seen before. But I don't know what is this secret the prophesy preferred to."

"So that's it? It took you seven months to figure out that my blood is intriguing?"

Elijah smiled.

"Patience, I'm just getting started."

His smile vanished.

"There's something personal I need to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Zora's eyes widened. She started to blush.

"That's none of your business", she murmured.

Elijah looked serious.

"I was afraid of that."

"What are you talking about?" Zora asked confused.

"You can't be a virgin", Elijah said calmly. "If Klaus finds you he will…"

"He will what?" Zora asked when Elijah didn't continue.

"Believe me when I say, you wouldn't like it. And it wouldn't be just you who have to deal with the consequences so that is why I need to ask you to undress."

Zora couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you insane?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm not leaving here before this is solved one way or another. I will not let Klaus' sick plan to succeed so I have to either kill you or… make sure you are not a virgin anymore. Which one will it be?"

Zora backed away. She was starting to panic.

"Please Elijah, you're scaring me."

Elijah looked uneasy.

"I really am sorry about this, but I don't have a choice. Please don't fight me and I promise to be as careful as I can."

"No, no please, let's just talk about this. There must be some kind of misunderstanding…"

Elijah shook his head.

"Believe me; I wouldn't do this if I wouldn't be absolutely sure."

Zora ran but Elijah caught her easily and threw her to the bed. She was panicking.

"No, no, please! You don't have to do this!"

Elijah pinned her wrists above her head.

"I'm so sorry", he said and kissed her.

Zora squirmed and tried to fight him off but it was useless. He calmly ripped off her shirt.

"No! Stop! Get off me!"

"I'm sorry", he repeated and took her jeans off. "Please don't fight so this won't hurt so much."

Tears were falling down Zora's cheeks.

"No, no, no…"

Her heart was beating faster. She was panicking. Then she felt this strange energy inside her.

"No!" she yelled and suddenly Elijah was thrown against the wall. He fell to the floor. Zora ran. She was just wearing her bra and panties but she didn't care. She saw a woman in a parking lot. She was just getting in to her car.

"Please help me", Zora said quickly.

Woman looked surprised.

"What…"

Zora got in to her car.

"Please, drive, he's coming!"

The woman still looked surprised but she started the car. She must have seen how scared Zora was.

"Do you want me to call the police?" the woman asked when they have left the parking lot.

Zora shook her head.

"No, please. I… I need to call my dad."

The woman looked confused but she handed Zora her cell phone. Zora was shaking. She had to calm down and call Nathan. She really needed him right now.


	7. Just you and me

Chapter 6

Just you and me

Arizona 2008

"I'm sorry Nathan, I'm sorry", Zora said crying.

Nathan felt completely helpless.

"Hey, listen to me, that bastard tried to rape you. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I was so stupid…. You warned me but I didn't listen."

They were both sitting in the car. Nathan had stopped on the side of the road. Zora was only wearing his coat.

"Why don't I get you some clothes from the trunk", Nathan said quietly.

Zora nodded. Nathan got out of the car trying to control himself. That son of a bitch. He should have been there. Nathan opened the trunk and picked up some of Zoras clothes. He had no idea what to say to her. He had never seen her like this. Nathan really wanted to kill Elijah.

"Here", Nathan said when he handed the clothes to Zora. "I'll wait outside."

Nathan stood next to the car and lighted a cigarette. He had to calm down so he could help Zora.

"I'm ready", Zora said.

Nathan sat next to her. She wasn't looking at him.

"You don't deserve this", she whispered.

"What?"

"Now there are two originals after me. You deserve better than this. Normal life."

"Hey, look at me."

Zora raised her head slowly.

"You and I, we're family. You are like a daughter to me and I would never abandon you."

Zoras eyes filled with new tears.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything. It would be better to everyone if I was never born."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"That's not true. You are a very special girl Zora."

"Yeah, a super freak."

Nathan lifted her chin.

"Maybe so but I'm not exactly normal either. Hell, that whole normal thing is just overrated anyway."

Zora smiled.

"I love you Nathan. You know that right?"

"Right back at you kiddo. But no more of these chick flick moments, ok?"

Zora laughed and dried her eyes.

"Ok. But about that thing what Elijah said…"

"We can't believe a word he said", Nathan said firmly.

"I don't think that he was lying. He knows what Klaus' plan is."

"Well what ever it is, it probably doesn't include sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, so I say we stick with the plan A: let's not let him find you. And Elijah can just go to hell."

Zora hesitated.

"Do you think that Lucillas vision will happen?"

"Yes", Nathan said without hesitation. "Her visions always came true. It was her gift. Or curse, like she sometimes said."

"I miss her", Zora said quietly.

"Yeah, me too."

...

Meanwhile in a luxury villa in California….

"Maddox! Fix this damn thing!" Klaus yelled.

"I'm trying sir", warlock replied calmly.

"Well, try harder!"

"Forgive me for saying sir, but I did warn you about this…"

Maddox didn't finish his sentence when Klaus gave him a murderous look.

"All I'm saying sir is that you wanted to have a connection to that girl and…"

"Not this kind of connection! I want to find her, not feel her fear and panic!"

"Yes I know sir, but binding spells can have that kind of side effect. You can enter her dreams and maybe even her thoughts but unfortunately you can also pick up things you don't want to. Like her feelings."

"No kidding? Just make it stop!"

"Yes, yes, of course. Did I understand correctly that it's only negative feelings you can sense?" Maddox asked.

Klaus thought about it.

"Yes, I think so. Strong feelings, when she's very scared or sad. Like tonight."

"Did you pick up anything else except her feelings?"

"No, she was panicking, then very sad and then… nothing."

"Ok. Do you want me to break the binding spell between you two completely?"

"No, I just don't want to feel her feelings. It's so… human thing."

"I understand sir. I'll get right on it."

Klaus poured himself another drink. This definitely wasn't his night. 18 years and he still haven't found that girl. How annoying. He almost had her 11 years ago if that damn witch hadn't intervened. It would have been much better to find her when she was still a child. He could had shape her to be what ever he want. Now she was adult but that didn't matter. He would still find her and use her. She belonged to him. Klaus sat on a couch and pushed a woman's body to the floor. What a bloody mess. He had got a little carried away earlier. There were four bodies in the room.

"Maddox", Klaus said feeling bored. "Can you get someone to clean up this mess, it really brings me down."

"Yes sir", Maddox replied.

"I hate leftovers", Klaus mumbled. "I think we need some new plans for finding that girl."

Maddox turned to him.

"What do you have in mind sir?"

"I don't know. Why do I have to do all the thinking around here? Can't you think of something vicious?"

Maddox smiled.

"Yes sir, I believe so."

"Good. I'm looking forward to the ceremony. My sweet Zora is going to be such a lovely bride."

"Yes sir, I'm sure she will be."

"But we have to find her first so hurry up. Oh, and send that housekeeper in, I feel like having some midnight snack."


	8. Where butterflies never die

Chapter 7

Where butterflies never die

Mojave Desert 1990

"It's ok Claire, it's ok, just breathe", Lucilla said as calmingly as she could. "Nathan, is the circle ready yet?"

"Yes, almost", he replied.

Tears were falling down Claire's cheeks. Josef held her hand tightly.

"It's ok my love", he mumbled.

"Ready", Nathan said.

Josef picked Claire up as gently as he could and carried her to the middle of circle drawn with blood. It was dark but Lucilla had lighted a campfire. Nathan had put a blanket and pillow to the ground for Claire. Josef placed her to the blanket gently. Lucilla kneeled next to her and took her hand.

"You are so brave sweetie", she said.

"No I'm not. I'm scared", Claire sobbed.

"I know sweetie. Let me take some of your pain away."

"It won't hurt the child?"

"No, I swear."

Claire nodded. Lucilla closed her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach. She mumbled few words and flinched.

"Is it better?"

"Yes, thank you", Claire said. "I need to say something before…"

"Of course, what is it?" Lucilla asked.

"Josef and I have decided a name for this child. Josef for boy and Zora for girl."

"Zora? That's a beautiful name. How did you come up with that?"

Claire and Josef looked at each other.

"It means light of dawn", Josef said.

"Oh, I see."

Claire took both of Lucillas hands.

"Promise me that you will protect this child."

"I will, with my life. You have my word."

"Thank you", Josef said quietly. "How long will it take before Claire and I…"

"I'm not sure. I will do everything I can that you will see your child."

Claire started to cry. Josef stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Claire, more than anything. And I'll be waiting for you in the next world."

"We'll go there together", Claire said. "I love you too Josef and I want you to know that I don't regret anything. I rather had spent this time with you than live centuries without knowing you."

"My sweet angel", Josef whispered and kissed her.

Lucilla stood up. The night sky was full of dark clouds. Wind was getting stronger.

"A thunder storm", Nathan murmured.

Lucilla looked at him.

"Can I count on you?" she asked.

"You honestly have to ask me that?"

Lucilla touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I really need you Nathan."

"You can count on me, no matter what happens", Nathan said seriously.

Lucilla smiled.

"Thank you. I want to…"

Claire's scream interrupted her.

"The baby's coming!"

"Ok, plaices everyone, Nathan…"

"On it", he replied and stepped outside of the circle.

"Josef…"

He took Claire's hand, stroked her hair and whispered calming words in her ear. Lucilla started to chant. Flames of the campfire rose higher. She could hear the thunder. Earth was shaking. This was it. Lucilla could saw the baby's head. Claire was screaming. It all happened very fast. Lightning strikes next to the circle. The baby was crying. Lucilla quickly wrapped her to a blanket.

"You have a daughter", she said and gave the baby to Claire. She was laughing and crying. Josef hold her gently. They both looked at their newborn daughter.

"Zora…" Claire whispered. "She has your eyes."

Josef kissed her forehead and touched his daughter's cheek. He lied down next to Claire and wrapped his arms around her. It started to rain.

"I love you, forever…" Josef said before he closed his eyes.

"I love you…."

Claire blinked her eyes couple of times before she didn't open them anymore. Zora was crying. Tears were falling down Lucillas cheeks as well when she picked the baby up from her death mother's arms.

"It's ok little one…"

Nathan touched her shoulder. They looked at Claire and Josef lying on the ground side by side.

"Take her to the car", Nathan said quietly. "I'll finish things here."

Lucilla nodded. Zora was still crying.

"It's ok… It's ok Zora. I will do what ever it takes to protect you, I promise."

Nathan waited until Lucilla and the baby were in the car. Then he turned to Claire and Josef.

"Safe journey", he mumbled and raised his hands in the air. The circle caught fire. Flames were so high and hot that the rain didn't put them out before there was only black dust and ashes left. Nothing would ever grow in that spot again. Nathan got in the car. Lucilla was cradling Zora in her arms. Nathan looked at them and knew that his life would never been the same again. Lucilla raised her head and took his hand.

"Where to?" Nathan asked.

"Just drive", Lucilla said. "I can't be here anymore."

Nathan nodded.

"Ok. Plan A?"

"Plan A. It's time to run."


	9. Blood on the dance floor

Chapter 8

Blood on the dance floor

Illinois 2009

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night. Tonight's the night night. Let's live it up. I got my money, let's spend it up. Go out and smash it. Like Oh My God. Jump off that sofa. Let's get get OFF…_

"I have a bad feeling about this", Zora said.

"Oh no, no bad feelings tonight, now we are going to have a good time, even if it would kill us", Nathan replied.

Zora looked at him.

"Ok, bad choice of words, but you know what I mean. This is a nice place right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't been so many nightclubs before."

"Now we drink and dance and what ever. Hell, we've deserve that!"

"No arguments here. Screw Klaus and Elijah!"

"That's the spirit! Bottoms up!"

Zora gulped her drink down and flinched.

"This is terrible. What is it?"

"Tequila, I think", Nathan said. "But who cares, as long as there's some alcohol in it."

Zora didn't really feel comfortable. There were too much people and music was too loud. She hadn't got used to that. But Nathan wanted a night out and he definitely deserved that. They had been staying in all kinds of dumps for last six months to avoid any kind of attention. Abandoned houses, sleazy motels, trailers, even a tent. It was kind of nice to dress up for once. Zora was wearing jeans and a turquoise top. She had let her auburn curls down and even put on some makeup. It was nice to be like a girl every once in a while.

"I'll be right back", Nathan said and headed to the men's room.

Nathan had ordered another drinks for them. Zora didn't feel like drinking any more. This thing, what ever it was, tasted awful. Suddenly Zora felt that someone was staring at her. She saw three men sitting on a corner table. They were all tall and muscular, in their late twenties or early thirties. Zora took a better look at them. Werewolves. No doubt about it. Great. Male werewolves had a tendency to like her a little too much, when human men on the other hand seemed to be repulsed by her. It was probably better to leave. Zora was so concentrated to the three men that she didn't notice when someone sat next to her.

"Hello Zora."

She froze. It took a moment before Zora managed to turn her head. Elijah looked at her calmly.

"You stay the hell away from me", Zora said tensely.

"Please just hear me out, I know I didn't handle things very well last time but…"

"Didn't handle things very well? You tried to rape me."

Elijah looked uncomfortable.

"I should have explained things to you better. Please just listen…"

Zora tried to get up but Elijah grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me right now."

Elijah pulled her closer. Zora was angry but she also started to feel the panic again.

"You have no right to touch me. Haven't you caused enough damage already?"

Elijah seemed confused.

"What?"

Zora laughed bitterly.

"Last time you said that I can't be a virgin but thanks to you the whole idea of letting anyone touch me just disgusts me, so well done."

Elijah tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry about that but right now you are going to listen to me…"

"Hey buddy!"

Zora turned her head and saw one of the werewolves standing next to her. He was very tall guy and he had short dark hair. He was wearing black jeans and leather jacket.

"Can't you take a hint? The lady doesn't want your company."

"That's true", Zora said quickly and yanked her hand away from his grip.

"This is a private conversation", Elijah said coldly.

"Do you want to talk with this guy?" the man asked.

"No!" Zora said and stood up as fast as she could.

"There you have it", the man said to Elijah and turned to Zora. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes", Zora said and took his hand.

He led them to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry but I'm a terrible dancer", Zora said nervously.

"Don't worry about it; I'm not so good either. My name is Vince."

"I'm Zora."

"Nice to meet you Zora and don't worry, that guy is not going to bother you anymore."

Zora flinched. She had no idea what to do. She knew that Vince and his friends didn't have a chance against Elijah. And she couldn't ask them to fight for her anyway. Vince was actually a very good dancer. Zora felt clumsy comparing to him. She looked at their table. Elijah was gone. Shit.

"Hey what's wrong?" Vince asked.

"Sorry?" Zora asked confused.

"You're shaking."

"I… I…"

Zora didn't know what to say. She hadn't realized earlier how scared she actually was. Elijah was here. He would try to finish what he started. Zora tried to hold back her tears. What could she do? Then she saw Nathan.

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to my dad", she said.

Vince looked surprised.

"Sure."

Nathan was heading to their table. Zora reached him before he sat.

"Elijah is here", she said quickly.

"What? Where?"

"I don't know exactly but he's here."

"Did he say something to you?"

"Yes, I…"

Zora wanted to say that she was scared but Nathan seemed to realize that without saying.

"I'm not going to let that bastard touch you", he said quietly. "Stay close to me."

Zora followed Nathan to the middle of dancing crowd. Suddenly someone grabbed her and started to drag her.

"Let me go!" Zora yelled but music was so loud that no one seemed to pay any attention to her. She felt Elijah leaning closer.

"I don't have time to play with you", he said tensely. "I just want to talk to you."

"Hey! I already warned you once you creep! Let her go!"

Vince and his friends were suddenly standing there. Elijah seemed annoyed.

"As I said this is private, so I suggest you leave right now."

Vince attacked Elijah and he had to let go of Zora. Vince was screaming when Elijah twisted his arm. His friends attacked Elijah too. Some random people joined the fight as well. Other people were screaming and running. Zora ran too. She didn't stop before she was outside.

"Zora!"

Nathan ran to her.

"Are you alright?"

Zora nodded.

"We have to go."

They both ran to their car. Nathan had drunk much more than one drink so Zora drove.

"Well, that was fun, as long as it last", Zora said.

"Why the hell our nights in town always end like this?" Nathan murmured.

Zora couldn't help but smile.

"Good question. Maybe we are not meant to have a good time."

"I refuse to believe that! We deserve some good time, damn it!"

"I know. But maybe we should try something safer next time. Like bungee jumping."

Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, why not. I'm going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning."

"Just try to get some sleep, I'll drive."

"Don't mind if I do", Nathan murmured and closed his eyes.

Zora yawned. It looked like this was going to be a long night.


	10. Night of the hunter

**Thank you very much for your reviews, it's always nice to have a feedback. As you can see in this chapter, the storyline is going to be very different than in Vampire diaries. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 9

Night of the hunter

Virginia 2010

It had finally happened. The curse was broken. Klaus had never felt more alive. The irony in that was truly amusing. Klaus smiled when he caught another human and sank his fangs into her neck. It was fun when they ran.

"Isn't that enough already brother?" Elijah asked coldly.

Klaus licked his lips and let the woman's body fell to the ground.

"I'm just getting started."

There were still at least four campers trying to run from him.

"Why don't you join me brother? I don't mind sharing."

"No thank you", Elijah replied.

"Suit yourself", Klaus said and searched a new snack.

They were all running in panic. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't see in the dark woods. He could. Almost too easy. Klaus was hoping some more challenge but right now he would take what he would get. Life was good after all. He had killed a vampire, a werewolf and the doppelganger. No more annoying restrictions for him. He was finally a hybrid. Unfortunately he had also lost Maddox but he was just a collateral damage. When he would be done here, he would use all his time and energy for finding his girl. Then everything would be perfect. It shouldn't take too long since he had made a deal with Elijah. He had agreed to help Klaus if he would get their siblings back. That was a fair trade. Klaus didn't have anything to fear from any of them anymore. Elijah could play house with them if that was what he wanted. But first things first, they would find Zora together. One of the campers was hiding behind a fallen three. How cute.

"Boo!" Klaus said before he killed him.

Elijah rolled his eyes but he didn't say anything.

"Isn't this fun? You and I hunting together just like old times."

"More like me cleaning up your mess. Just like old times", Elijah said coldly.

"Oh come on, loosen up already! Live a little!"

"All I want is you to keep your end of our deal."

"And I will I already gave you my word. Don't pout Elijah, it doesn't suit you. You made the right decision. Or did you really think that those little brats and their witch friend would have had a chance against me?"

"I suppose not", Elijah said. "But you do know that gave Josef my word that I would keep an eye on his daughter and help her if possible. I don't think handing her over to you is helping her."

Klaus looked at his brother.

"Don't tell me that you have second thoughts about our deal."

Elijah hesitated.

"You are already a hybrid. Isn't that enough?"

"No Elijah, it's not. She belongs to me."

"She has already spent her whole life running from you! Can't you just let her have a normal life?"

Klaus laughed.

"Normal life? You can't be serious. How could she ever have a normal life? And besides you make it sound like I would be some kind of monster."

Elijah raised an eyebrow and looked at the body on the ground.

"You know what I mean. I will be good to her, I promise you. Happy now?"

Elijah didn't say anything.

"Good. Now it's time to pick up some more fast food. Get it, fast food?"

"Yes, very amusing, brother", Elijah murmured.

He watched his brother disappearing to the woods. Elijah truly hated himself at that moment. He prayed that he was doing the right thing. But family was family. He had to get them back. Hopefully he could also help that poor girl. She probably hated him anyway. Elijah was still ashamed. He had definitely handled things badly with her. Well, that didn't matter anymore. He had lost her tracks after that fiasco in Illinois. He had actually been in a bar fight with werewolves. Elijah couldn't help but smile. That was kind of amusing. And definitely a new experience for him. Elijah wasn't sure what he felt about his brother. Klaus hadn't really changed very much. Elijah had hated his brother so long because he had thought that Klaus had taken their siblings from him. Now… he really wasn't sure. Hopefully this co-operation with him wouldn't be completely unbearable experience.

"Marco…. Polo!"

Elijah shook his head. Apparently Klaus still liked to play with his food. Elijah wasn't sure how far away he was.

"Come on Elijah! I saved the last one for you!"

"No thank you!"

"Buzzkill!"

Elijah rolled his eyes. His brother was like a child in a sweetshop. He needed someone who calmed him down a little. Elijah had been that someone for a long time. Now it seemed that he had to be that person again.


	11. Bad times are upon us

Chapter 10

Bad times are upon us

Florida 2010

"_Don't fight it… This is what you want…_

_His touch felt so good. But this was wrong. His hands were caressing her breasts. His lips were kissing her neck. No… She shouldn't be doing this. And she definitely shouldn't enjoy it. Stop. Stop!_

Zora felt the same embarrassment than she always did after those dreams. She was grateful that it was dark. She still felt out of breath and her face was probably red. What the hell was wrong with her? Zora couldn't believe that she actually missed those creepy nursery rhymes. These dreams were just humiliating. She felt so exposed and completely stupid. Klaus really seemed to enjoy messing with her. What a bastard. She just couldn't understand what he hoped to accomplish. Well, she was sometimes actually afraid to fall asleep. Maybe that was his big master plan, cause her insomnia. Zora suppressed her hysterical giggle. She needed some air and climbed to a deck. They were currently living in a houseboat. It was a nice change. Nathan had told her that he used to love boating. Zora had felt some seasickness at first, although they usually didn't even leave the pier but she had got over it. It was very warm here and she usually just wore shorts and tops. That was nice, although sometimes the heat was a little too much. Zora had swum a lot. She had even taken diving lessons.

"Can't sleep?" Nathan asked.

Zora flinched. She hadn't heard him coming.

"Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Zora felt herself blushing again.

"Not really."

"Ok. Nice night."

"Yeah. How long are we going to stay here?"

"I don't know. I kind of like it here", Nathan said.

"Me too."

Zora hesitated.

"Listen Nathan, I've been thinking… You know I'm not a child anymore and you have already done more than enough for me so you should just settle down somewhere and…"

"Hey, we've been over this, I'm not leaving you", Nathan said firmly.

Zora smiled at him gratefully.

"I appreciate that but you deserve some stability in your life. You know, a home, maybe a pet, girlfriend…"

Nathan's face went blank.

"I'm sorry", Zora said quickly. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know, it's just…I already found the one who I was meant to be with and I lost her. That's it."

"I'm sorry", Zora repeated quietly.

She was painfully aware of the fact that Nathan had lost Lucilla because of her. How could she ever make that right?

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep", she suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. Why don't you go ahead, I think I need a smoke."

"You know those things will kill you, right?"

Nathan smiled.

"Probably. Good night Zora."

"Good night."

Zora went back to her bed. She knew she couldn't sleep. Poor Nathan. There had to be something she could do for him. Maybe she could arrange a blind date for him…

"Hello Zora."

Zora jumped up in panic. She recognized that voice immediately. Elijah.

"Now, before you do something foolish, like try to use your abilities against me, I would like to ask you to think about your warlock friend", Elijah said calmly.

"Nathan… If you have hurt him, I swear…"

"He's fine", Elijah interrupted her. "Someone is keeping him company. But unfortunately I can't guarantee his safety without your co-operation."

"What do you want from me?" Zora asked coldly. "Are you here to finish what you started?"

Elijah looked uncomfortable.

"No, that was… I should have handled that differently. I never wanted to hurt you. I was just trying to prevent… Well, that doesn't matter anymore. In case you haven't heard, Klaus managed to break the curse."

Zora's eyes widened.

"He did? So he's a hybrid now?"

"Yes."

"Is he still after me?"

"Yes."

"But why? What does he want with me? I thought his ultimate goal was trying to use me for becoming a hybrid. Since he is a hybrid now, why would he…"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple", Elijah said gloomily. "He was interest about your origin, sure, but it was never his intent to use you as some kind of guinea-pig."

Zora swallowed. This didn't sound good.

"Why does he want to find me then?"

Elijah looked serious. Zora could saw pity in his eyes. That really scared her.

"Elijah? Please just tell me."

"Come with me please", Elijah said. There was no emotion in his voice.

Zora wanted to see that Nathan was alright so she followed him to the deck. Nathan was lying there motionless.

"Nathan!" Zora cried out and kneeled next to him.

He was breathing and his pulse was strong. Zora had never been so relieved. That feeling disappeared soon when someone stepped in front of her. Zora raised her head slowly. She knew immediately who this man was. He was smiling.

"My sweet Zora", he said with charming British accent. "Finally we meet in person. My name is Klaus."


	12. Thou shall not kill

Chapter 11

Thou shall not kill

Klaus looked at his girl from head to toes and licked his lips. She was truly beautiful. Everything he had hoped she would be. Her eyes were the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. Bright amber. Her curly auburn hair reached her shoulder blades. She was wearing a short pink nightgown. She was standing in front of that warlock looking at him cautiously. She looked calm but he could hear her heartbeat. She was terrified.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Klaus smiled.

"You", he said simply.

Zora looked tense.

"Fine, you found me. Just kill me or do what ever you're going to do. No one else needs to get hurt."

"I assume you are referring to your friend over there", Klaus said charmingly.

Zora took a step closer to the unconscious warlock. She seemed determined to protect him.

"You should know my love that normally I would have killed him already", Klaus said smiling. "But this time I'm willing to make an exception. Call it a wedding gift."

Zora looked confused.

"What?"

"If I have understood correctly, he is like a father to you isn't he?"

Zora didn't say anything. She was still trying to understand what he was saying.

"Well, it would be kind of rude of me to kill my future father-in-law, don't you think?"

Zora's eyes widened when his words hit her. She looked shocked.

"If this is your idea of a joke, I don't find it funny", she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Oh no my dear, I'm very serious."

"You want me to… You must be out of your mind!"

Klaus laughed.

"You belong to me my sweet Zora, can't you see that? You are unique, special, just like me."

"I'm nothing like you", Zora said with a shaky voice.

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I'm afraid I have to disagree. Just think about it, have you ever felt truly accepted just the way you are?"

"Yes", she replied coldly.

"By him? Or that witch? Oh please! If they truly accept you, then why have they bound your true potential?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. Those little full moon rituals?"

"You don't know… They only wanted what's best for me."

"No, they were afraid what you are, what you could do. That's why they wanted to restrain you."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Believe me I know, my mother did the same thing to me. But now, I'm finally my true self. You can be too."

"I already am", Zora said. "This is what I am and I rather die than ever become someone like you."

Klaus smiled.

"You are still so young my love. But don't worry; we have time to get to know each other. Soon you will see things more clearly, I promise you."

Zora looked at him disbelievingly. She seemed confused and tense.

"What… You can't be serious about that… marriage thing. Why would you want that with someone you don't even know?"

"First of all, I do know you, and second of all… I'm not talking about just some normal marriage", Klaus said patiently. "There is a very special ceremony I have in mind."

"No", Zora said firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"No. I'm not going to marry you or what ever you are planning, so you might as well kill me now."

Klaus was amused.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; did I give you the impression that I was asking your approval?"

"You can't force me…"

"Actually, I can."

Klaus moved with his vampire speed and grabbed Nathan.

"Stop!" Zora shouted.

Klaus' hand was on Nathan's throat. Zora tried to reach them but Klaus was too fast.

"Careful now, love. It would be a shame if I would accidently break his neck."

Zora stopped moving. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Please just let him go, he can't breathe", Zora pleaded.

Klaus loosened his grip a little but he didn't let go of Nathan's throat.

"Now, where were we? Oh right, I think I was just proposing you. So tell me, will you make me the happiest man alive? Well, maybe not alive but you get the idea."

"Please put him down first", Zora said desperately.

Klaus rolled his eyes and dropped Nathan to the ground.

"There, happy now?"

Tears started to fill Zora's eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly.

Klaus was starting to get annoyed.

"Look, sweetheart, I have been nice to you for now, but I'm really starting to lose my patience. We are leaving so if there's something you want to take with you, I suggest you get it now."

"I want to say goodbye to Nathan."

Klaus smiled.

"That won't be necessary, love. He's coming with us."

"What? No! I'll come with you, ok, just leave him alone."

"Well let me think about that… no."

Zora looked desperate.

"Please, he has nothing to do with this."

"Now, now, he's family. And I believe his presence will help you to adjust better. See, I'm already thinking what's best for you."

"So, you're blackmailing me?" Zora said coldly.

"No, of course not! I'm just pointing out that I wouldn't hurt my father-in-law, but a warlock who had hidden something that belongs to me… Well, that's a different story."

Zora's face was emotionless.

"I want your word."

"Excuse me?"

"Give me your word that no harm will come to Nathan."

"And what do I get in return?" Klaus asked charmingly.

"I will agree to your stupid ceremony."

Klaus smiled.

"Agreed. You have my word. Elijah, could you please help daddy dearest to the car?"

Elijah had stayed out of sight but Klaus knew that he had observed them. Klaus was amused to see a guilty look on Elijah's face. He didn't look at Zora. She on the other hand was looking at him very accusatively. His poor brother seemed to be in trouble now. Elijah threw Nathan over his shoulder and carried him to the pier. Klaus held out his hand for Zora. She didn't take it. He tried to touch her hair but she pulled away. Klaus smiled.

"Just know my sweet, when next full moon comes, you and I will be one, in every sense of the word."

Zora turned her back to him and followed Elijah. She would come around. Klaus was sure of it. Who knew, maybe someday she would even love him.


	13. Poison running through my veins

Chapter 12

Poison running through my veins

Zora felt completely numb. She was sitting in a big SUV with Nathan, Klaus, Elijah and some poor man who was their driver. Obviously he had been compelled and he was acting like some kind of robot. Nathan was still unconscious. Elijah, who was sitting next to the driver, hadn't said a word but Klaus seemed to love the sound of his own voice. He was sitting between her and Nathan. Zora tried to stay as far away from him as possible. She hadn't looked at him or spoke to him. Zora truly regretted that she hadn't got dressed before they had left. She was just wearing a nightgown. Unfortunately she had been too upset to think about that earlier. She felt exposed and Klaus' staring didn't help. Suddenly Elijah took off his jacket and handed it to her without saying a word. Zora was mad at him but she accepted it gratefully. Klaus didn't seem pleased.

"If you need something, you ask me", he said.

Zora wanted to laugh.

"Why? Because you care so much about my well-being?"

Klaus forced her to look at him

"You will soon be my wife so it's best if you start acting like one. You know, the whole love, honor and obey thing."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that's not going to happen", Zora said coldly. "You can force me to go through that ceremony thing of yours but that's it. I will never be your wife."

Klaus smiled and touched her cheek softly. Zora turned her head away.

"You have spirit", Klaus said. "I like that but a little advice; it's not smart to test my patience too much."

"What ever", Zora murmured. "We can always break up."

Klaus grabbed her chin.

"I think you are taking my kindness for granted. Maybe I should break couple of daddy's bones. How does that sound?"

That was too much. Zora felt all of her suppressed emotions coming out. Fear, anger, helplessness, frustration, hopelessness…

"Don't you dare touch him!" Zora yelled and attacked Klaus.

He was clearly surprised. She hit his chest and scratched his face until he grabbed her hands tightly.

"Are you crazy?" he asked annoyed.

"I hate you!" Zora yelled furiously. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "I hate you, I hate you!"

"I will teach you manners…" Klaus started menacingly but Elijah's strong and determined voice interrupted him.

"Niklaus! A word."

Zora hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped on the side of the road. Elijah stepped outside and looked at Klaus expectantly. Klaus seemed to try very hard to control himself. Finally he smiled and let go of Zora's hands. He didn't say anything when he stepped out of the car. Zora was shaking and she couldn't hold back her tears. She moved next to Nathan and leaned her head to his shoulder. This was all like a bad dream. She really wanted to wake up.

Klaus was furious. No one had ever spoken to him like that. Elijah looked at him calmly.

"You must control yourself", he said.

Klaus scowled him.

"You saw how she behaved. That's not acceptable."

"Seriously brother, she has spent her whole life running from you and now you took her with you against her will and threatened the only person who she cares about. What did you expect, that she would fall into your arms and give you a kiss?"

"No but I'm not going to tolerate that kind of behavior", Klaus said annoyed.

"Give her time, that's the least you should do for her. And try not to act like a jerk, usually women don't appreciate that."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Are you calling me a jerk?"

"Yes", Elijah replied.

"Well, you're probably right, but she better learn how to behave. I'm not going to always be so sympathetic."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Just try to be nice. You must understand that this isn't easy for her."

"Yes, yes, I'm all about understanding. But this whole emotional thing is boring me, so maybe we should find some tolerable hotel. I think I have enough of this road trip for one night."

"That's a good idea, she could probably use some rest. And she needs some clothes."

"Yes, I'll take care of that sir Lancelot. Unless of course you want to give her the rest of your clothes."

Elijah seemed amused.

"I was being polite. You should try that sometimes, it might work better than being a jerk."

Elijah went back to the car before Klaus could think of any snappy comeback. This whole thing annoyed him. She was so… emotional. Klaus couldn't really understand why. He had let that warlock live just to make her happy. Ok, and maybe because having leverage was always a good thing but anyway. Klaus hoped that she wasn't going to be this difficult the whole time. Things would probably get easier after they would settle down. And especially after the ceremony. That was definitely something to look forward to. He would soon have everything he had ever wanted. He would become even more powerful than he was now. Klaus smiled. Not even Elijah knew that part. Neither did his sweet bride. Klaus remembered the exact moment he had heard about that from an old witch. It was hard to believe that was twenty years ago. Now things finally began to fall in place. Klaus went back to the car and looked at his bride. She had fortunately stopped crying and was leaning to that warlock. It was probably better to let her be for now.

"There's a hotel nearby", Elijah said.

"Good, let's go then, I'm starving", Klaus said cheerfully.

He was in control again. Everything was as it should be.


	14. No rest for the wicked

Chapter 13

No rest for the wicked

Zora sat on a bed next to Nathan. She wanted to make sure that he was alright. Elijah had assured her that Nathan was fine. She really wanted him to wake up. For some unknown reason Klaus had allowed her to be alone with Nathan. They were staying in the biggest suite in the hotel. Zora had never ever seen this kind of hotel room before. Checking in had really been a lot of fun. Klaus had told the receptionist that they were celebrating their engagement and his future father-in-law had drink a little too much. Elijah had been carrying Nathan and Klaus had wrapped his arm around Zora's waist. She had suppressed her urge to punch him. The receptionist had been very kind to their "family". She had congratulate them for the engagement and wished them a great wedding since they were "such a cute young couple". Zora had wanted to laugh. This was like some kind of cruel joke.

"Would you like something to eat?" Elijah asked.

Zora hadn't notice him to enter the room. There were four bedrooms in the suite. One of them was Elijah's, other one Klaus', third one their driver's and fourth one Zora's and Nathan's.

"I'm not hungry, thank you", Zora replied coldly.

Elijah looked at her contemplatively.

"I know you must hate me", he said calmly. "I don't blame you."

"How could you do this?" Zora asked accusatively. "After all that stuff you said about my father being your friend. What do you think he would say about this?"

Elijah looked uncomfortable.

"I'm aware of that but there are things that are more important than anything else."

"What things?"

"Family", Elijah replied calmly. "You should understand since you would do anything to save him wouldn't you?"

Zora looked at Nathan.

"So who are you trying to save then?" she asked tensely.

"My siblings."

"Oh. The end justifies the means, right?"

"No, it's not like that. I never intended…"

"Just save it, ok? You know what they say; the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. I'll leave you alone now but if you need anything just ask."

Zora didn't say anything. Elijah went to a living room. Klaus was sitting on a couch grinning.

"Problems brother?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing I can't handle", Elijah replied.

"Good for you. It seems that my sweet bride is a little upset with you."

"Yes, she has every right to be."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Elijah, don't tell me that you feel guilty. Those kind of annoying feelings just slow you down. Take what you want, no regrets, that's my motto."

"I bet it is", Elijah murmured.

"You're such a buzzkill! Let's get someone to eat."

"I'm not hungry. And you should think about Zora."

Klaus seemed confused.

"I don't think she would like it if I feed on her."

"No! That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean then?"

"Just try not to upset her more. If you want to eat, it would probably be best to do that somewhere else than here."

"Oh, got you. Good thinking brother."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I think I'll go to my room now."

"Ok. See you later then. I'll go and find some breakfast."

...

Zora woke up when someone was shaking her. She couldn't remember that she had fall asleep. It was already bright and sunny outside. The bed was so soft… It took a moment before she remembered everything. Nathan was looking at her tensely.

"Are you alright?" Zora asked.

"Yes, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Klaus", Zora said simply.

"What happened?"

"He and Elijah… He agreed not to hurt you."

Nathan looked gloomy.

"What did you promise him?"

"I… He wants to marry me or something."

Nathan's eyes widened.

"What?"

"He talked about some ceremony. If I agree to go through with it…"

"What kind of ceremony?" Nathan interrupted her.

"I… don't know."

"So let me get this straight, you agreed to some ceremony which you know nothing about?"

"I had to. He was going to kill you."

"You should have let him", Nathan said coldly.

Before Zora could stop herself, she slapped him.

"Don't say that! You are only one I have left! I'm not going to lose you!"

Tears started to fill Zora's eyes. Nathan was just about to say something when Klaus walked in.

"Daddy! You're awake. How nice."

Nathan scowled him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Klaus asked smiling.

He didn't get any answer.

"Well anyway, sweetheart, would you come with me please?"

Zora didn't move or look at him. Klaus was still smiling.

"Would you like me to carry you?"

Zora stood up. Nathan followed her.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to wait here daddy, I'm sure you understand. Oh, I almost forgot…"

Klaus dragged in a trolley full of trays.

"Here's something to eat. Now, if you'll excuse us…"

Nathan stepped in front of Zora. She touched his hand.

"It's ok", she said quietly.

"Come on dear", Klaus said a little impatiently.

Zora followed him to his bedroom.

"What is it?" she asked coldly.

"I got something for you", Klaus said cheerfully and pointed a several shopping bags on his bed. "I thought you might need some clothes."

"Great. Thanks", Zora said listlessly.

"Oh come on now love, just take a look."

"Fine."

Zora took some clothes out of the bags. There were jeans, shirts, dresses, skirts, tops, shoes and one bag full of sexy lingerie.

"Are you kidding me?" Zora asked coldly when she picked up some awful lacy thing.

"What?" Klaus asked innocently. "I think it will look good on you. You should try it on right now."

Zora didn't say anything. She just grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and walked out.

"Oh come on! What did I do now?"

Klaus couldn't understand. He had been nice, damn it! He was never nice to anyone. What more did she want? Damn women.


	15. A wolf does not bite a wolf

Chapter 14

A wolf does not bite a wolf

London 1990

Klaus was sitting on an ugly dark green couch. The room was full of junk that probably attracted some stupid tourists. Small skulls, colorful cloths, candles, tarot cards, some ugly ornaments, a crystal ball and even a black cauldron. Klaus rolled his eyes. He was impatient. Finally an old woman walked in. She had short white hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a colorful dress and a scarf. She was carrying a tray.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting", she said and put the tray on a table in front of Klaus.

There were two cups and a teakettle on the tray. Klaus smiled at her charmingly.

"Don't worry about that my dear Tabitha. I was just admiring your… decoration."

The woman smiled.

"Well, one has to make a living."

"Yes, I would imagine this psychic thing works for many tourists."

"It does actually. Thing is that people don't really want to know their future; I just tell them what they want to hear. They pay me good money for that, so everyone's happy."

"Hmm, indeed."

"Milk or sugar?" Tabitha asked when she poured some tea for Klaus.

"No thank you."

Klaus picked up a small porcelain cup and took a sip.

"Now, perhaps we can get down to business", he said. "I understand you have some information for me."

"Yes, I do."

Tabitha took her own cup and looked at it thoughtfully. Klaus waited for a while but then his patience ran out.

"Yes?" he said smiling.

"There's a child who will be born soon", Tabitha said still looking at her cup.

"And?"

"This child is going to be very special. Her birth will defy all the laws of nature."

"How so?"

"She is the offspring of a vampire and a werewolf."

"That's impossible", Klaus said immediately.

"It should be, yes, but somehow she will be born."

Klaus was quiet for a while. This was very interesting.

"So, she will be an inborn hybrid?"

Tabitha nodded. Klaus smirked.

"Where can I find this child?" he asked.

"Patience", Tabitha said calmly. "Or don't you want to know how she can benefit you?"

"I most certainly do."

"You must become one with her. That way her abilities will be yours as well."

"What abilities?"

Tabitha smiled.

"As I said she will be a very special child. So special that nature itself will startle. She will have the ability to manipulate the natural elements."

"In English please."

"Earth, water, air, fire."

Klaus' eyes widened.

"She can control those?"

"More or less. But there are still many variables."

"Such as?"

"Who will raise her, for example."

Klaus was confused.

"What?"

"If her abilities will be bind, she will be more like a human."

"What do you mean bind? Who would do that?"

"People who want to give her a normal life."

"Normal life? Seriously? Well, that's not going to happen, she's going to be mine. Tell me where I can find her?"

"Her parents live in San Francisco. I believe you know her father. His name is Josef."

"Wait, Josef? My brother's progeny?"

"Yes."

Klaus smirked.

"Well, well, small world. But tell me, how will I do this becoming one with her?"

"First of all, you have to wait that she's grown-up. And second of all, make sure that she stays untouched."

"You mean a virgin?"

"Yes, it's important for the ceremony. Not necessarily crucial but important. It will make things much easier. And you need a powerful witch or warlock to perform the ceremony."

"What is this ceremony?"

"I suppose you could call it a marriage. I wrote the instructions down for you."

Tabitha handed him a piece of paper. Klaus read it quickly.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Klaus asked.

Tabitha smiled.

"No, I kept my part. Now it's time for you to keep yours."

Klaus looked at her curiously.

"I have to ask, why do you want this? I could turn you."

Tabitha laughed.

"Really Klaus, you honestly have to ask? How long have we known each other?"

"Almost 50 years."

"Yes, I'm over 70 now and my time is running out. Doctors gave me six months, maybe less."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"The truth is that you can be one heartless bastard but you were there for me when no one else was, so this is how I want it to end. But first, let's finish our tea."

Klaus smiled at her gently.

"Sure."

After the tea Klaus stood up, kissed Tabitha's forehead and broke her neck. He made sure that she didn't feel a thing.

"Goodbye my dear Tabitha", he said and left.

...

California 2010

"So what do you think my lovely?" Klaus asked cheerfully.

Zora looked around.

"It's… big", she said.

"Yes well, I'm not really a modest type. There are 15 bedrooms, a wine cellar, a tennis court, a Jacuzzi, a swimming pool of course, et cetera. You have time to get to know the place."

Zora was amazed. She had never been in this kind of house before. It must have cost a fortune. Nathan was standing next to her and Elijah behind her. Klaus seemed to be in a good mood.

"Welcome home, love", he said.

Zora didn't say anything. This wasn't her home. But she was grateful she didn't have to sit in the car with Klaus anymore. It had been a long journey. She had tried her best to avoid talking to him.

"Come on sweetheart", Klaus said. "I'll show you our bedroom."

"What? No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to share a bedroom with you. I rather sleep on the floor."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult? Fine, you can have your own bedroom, for now."

Zora was surprised. She had expected another fight.

"Thank you", she said. She felt that she owe him that.

Klaus seemed surprised as well.

"You're welcome, love."

Nathan cleared his throat. Klaus looked annoyed.

"Elijah, could you show daddy his room? I'll have a word with my sweet Zora."

"I'm not going anywhere", Nathan said.

Klaus looked angry and took a step toward Nathan but Zora stopped him.

"Please…" she said quietly and turned to Nathan.

"It's ok, I'll be right there."

Nathan didn't look convinced.

"This way", Elijah said calmly.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you soon", Zora said trying her best to smile.

Nathan hesitated but he followed Elijah. Zora looked at Klaus.

"You promised me that no harm will come to him", she reminded him angrily.

Klaus smiled.

"Yes, I remember and I have kept that promise, haven't I?"

"Yes but you have threatened him. Can I trust you to keep your word?"

"Well sweetheart that's in your lovely hands. It wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer to me."

"You're such a bastard!" Zora snapped.

Klaus seemed amused.

"That's you being nice?"

"Go to hell", Zora said coldly and tried to walk away but Klaus was in front of her in a second.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked smiling.

"As far away from you as possible."

"I'm not finished yet."

"Well, that's too bad because I am."

Klaus looked at her annoyed.

"Careful love, don't provoke me."

"Let me past then", Zora said calmly.

Suddenly Klaus pulled her closer and kissed her. Zora pushed him away and slapped him as hard as she could. He was smirking.

"Pig", Zora said angrily and walked away as fast as she could.

He didn't try to stop her. Zora was angry but there was something else. That kiss hadn't been completely unpleasant. Zora was blushing and she really hated herself for that. What was wrong with her?


	16. Mea culpa

Chapter 15

Mea culpa

"Garret! How nice you could come", Klaus said.

"Yes", the warlock replied seriously.

He wasn't much of a talker. And he didn't have any sense of humor what so ever but he was very skilled warlock. Garret was in his early forties, he liked to dress formally, usually he wore a suit and a tie, and he seemed to love a hair gel. His short dark hair was always combed along his head. He reminded a mortician or maybe some mob hitman. The thought made Klaus smile.

"Did your flight go well?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Ok then. Well, make yourself at home, just a moment. Hey, you there!"

One of the maids was dusting in a hallway.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"This gentleman will be staying here, show him one of the guest bedrooms and make sure he settles in."

"Yes sir."

Klaus turned to Garret.

"I'll let you unpack. Then we have some catching up to do."

"Yes."

Garret picked up his suitcase and followed the maid. They passed Zora in the hallway. She greeted the maid kindly.

"Good morning, love", Klaus said smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, thank you", Zora replied and headed to a terrace.

Klaus followed her. They hadn't spoken since last night when he had kissed her. She was wearing one of the dresses he had given her. She looked beautiful.

"I hope you didn't feel lonely in that big room all by yourself", Klaus said smirking.

Zora scowled him.

"Just leave me alone."

"Now, why would I do that? Especially since we had such a good time last night."

"Speak for yourself."

"Oh come on, we both know you liked it. Just think about all those nice dreams we shared…"

Zora tried to slap him but Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Let me go", Zora said tensely.

Klaus smiled and touched her cheek.

"Why are you fighting me? We both know you want this."

"No, I don't!"

"Really? Then why is your heart beating like a drum?"

Zora tried to turn her head away but Klaus grabbed her chin.

"And you are blushing. Just admit it, you want me."

"I hate you", Zora hissed.

"Love, hate… What's the difference?"

Before Zora could say anything Klaus kissed her. It was a very passionate kiss. Klaus was pleased when he noticed that she didn't fight him so hard this time. When he let her go, she backed away. He could see anger and confusion in her eyes.

"Don't tell me that you didn't like that", he said contently.

Zora looked at him contemptuously.

"You just love this, don't you? I bet humiliating others is what turns you on."

"No my sweet but if you want to know what turns me on…"

"No, I don't! You are the most arrogant, egoistic, obnoxious, cruelest bastard I have ever met!"

Klaus looked at her amused.

"Ouch, that hurts. You forgot handsomest."

"Right, sure."

Zora tried to leave but Klaus blocked her way.

"Get out of my way", Zora said angrily.

"Come on, love, don't be like that. This doesn't have to be unpleasant for you."

"Is that a joke? You dragged me here against my will and force me to marry you or some sick thing like that. How exactly isn't that unpleasant? Now let me go!"

Klaus raised his hands in the air smiling. Zora went back inside. She just wanted to go to her room. She felt a tear falling down her cheek and hated herself even more. As much as she hated Klaus, he was right about one thing. She was attracted to him. Zora wanted to kick herself. It was just a physical thing. It had to be. Zora was walking so fast that she bumped into Elijah.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Zora wasn't going to break down in front of him so she just nodded and ran to her room. Zora closed a door behind her and lied down to her bed. She was disgusted with herself. How could she have let him kiss her again? And even worse, how could she have liked it? He was a monster. He was her enemy. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Zora shouted.

"It's me", Nathan's calm voice said.

"Sorry, come in."

Nathan opened the door. He looked very serious. Zora stood up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"You could say that."

Zora waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"Has something happened?" she asked.

"I saw you with Klaus", Nathan said simply.

"Listen, I know what you must think but…"

Nathan laughed bitterly.

"Do you really? You have no idea what I have… Funny how it has all been for nothing."

Zora had never seen Nathan like that. She didn't know what to say.

"Lucilla died to keep you safe", Nathan said coldly. "And this is how you repay her, by making out with the man who caused her death?"

Zora was shocked.

"No, it wasn't like that I swear…"

"I was ready to die for you. None of this would have happen if you would have just let me die. But no, you had to put us both in this situation! Are you happy now Zora?"

Tears started to fill Zora's eyes.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Nathan turned around and walked out. Zora couldn't hold back her tears. Nathan was right. This was all her fault.

...

Klaus was still at the terrace. It was a beautiful morning. And he had proceeded nicely with his bride. It was only a matter of time when she would give in. But he had to admit that he was enjoying the challenge. And now Garret was here so everything was in order. He just had to make sure that no one would know the truth about the ceremony. Elijah had thought that it would break the curse and make Klaus a hybrid. Klaus had let him believe that.

"What did you do?" Elijah asked.

Klaus turned to him.

"Well, good morning to you to brother."

"I just ran into Zora", Elijah said. "She seemed upset."

Klaus grinned.

"Oh, we had a nice conversation. I think she's starting to warm up to me."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"But another thing, I'm having a party tonight", Klaus said smiling.

"A party?"

"Yes, I have been waiting twenty years to finally meet my Zora so I think celebration is in order."

"What kind of party are we talking about?"

"Just something modest, few guests, Champaign, music, dancing…"

"Right. I hope you don't get carried away this time."

"Oh please, when have I ever got carried away?" Klaus said but continued before Elijah could say anything. "Actually don't answer that. But this is going to be fun brother, you'll see."


	17. It's my party and I'll die if I want to

Chapter 16

It's my party and I'll die if I want to

"Just something modest…" Elijah murmured.

There were people everywhere. Elijah didn't know most of them. Some of them were vampires. Everyone was dressed up and waiters were circling around with trays full of appetizers and classes of Champaign. There was some band playing in a hall. Elijah had never heard of them but apparently they were quite popular. Klaus definitely seemed to be enjoying himself. He was laughing and socializing with his guests. Then Elijah saw Zora. She had just entered the room. She was wearing a short black dress. There was something different about her. Her face was completely emotionless. Something was wrong. Before Elijah could talk to Zora, Klaus saw her.

"Sweetheart, I'm glad you decided to join us. I was just coming to get you."

"You told me to come", Zora said emotionlessly.

Klaus smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well, this is more like it. Come, there are some people I want you to meet."

Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist. She didn't say anything. Something was definitely wrong. Elijah couldn't believe Klaus didn't see that. He was trying to decide what to do when someone touched his arm. Elijah turned. He didn't appreciate people touching him. A pretty blond woman who was wearing a very short pink dress was smiling at him.

"Hi", she purred. "I'm Candy."

Elijah remembered his manners and smiled at her politely.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elijah."

"I know. Do you want to get out of here?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Candy licked her lips and touched Elijah's hair.

"We should have a private party. Just you and me."

Elijah was a little confused but he didn't show it.

"I'm flattered but this is my brother's party so…"

"Oh, he won't mind", Candy purred.

Elijah realized what was going on.

"You know my brother?"

"Sure, he said you could use some loosening up."

Elijah wanted to strangle Klaus.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm afraid this is not a good time. Excuse me."

Candy looked stunned but Elijah didn't have time to chat with her. He had to find his brother. Elijah looked around but he didn't see Klaus. People were standing in small groups talking and laughing. Many people were dancing. Then Elijah noticed Garret. He certainly stood out with his death serious appearance. He greeted Elijah with a nod.

"Do you have a good time?" Elijah asked mainly because he was trying to be polite.

"Yes", the warlock replied.

"Have you seen Klaus?"

"I believe he is outside by the pool."

"Ok, thank you."

Elijah headed outside among the crowd. He saw Klaus standing there with a small group of people. He still kept his arm around Zora's waist and caressed her back with his thumb. Her face was completely blank.

"Niklaus", Elijah said smiling.

"There you are brother! Nice party, don't you think?"

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Well of course!" Klaus turned to his interlocutors. "Excuse us."

They complied eagerly and went back inside. Zora tried to leave as well but Klaus tightened his grip.

"You don't have to go darling."

"I would like to go and get some water if you don't mind", Zora said.

Klaus touched her face and kissed her. She didn't resist.

"Hurry back, love", he said and pinched her bottom.

She didn't say anything.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elijah asked when Zora had gone inside.

Klaus seemed surprised.

"What? Everything is fine now. She behaves like she should be…"

"Are you blind?" Elijah asked angrily. "Can't you see that something is wrong with her?"

"What are you talking about? She has just understood what's best for her."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"You are an idiot. Speaking of which, did you compel some blond to sleep with me?"

Klaus smirked.

"You're welcome, what wouldn't I do for my brother."

"If I want company, I can find it myself", Elijah said angrily.

"Of course you can, I just thought you could use some… relaxation. But if she's not your type there are plenty of others…"

"Niklaus!

"Ok, ok, calm down. I was just trying to do you a favor."

"Sure you were. But as I was saying, something is wrong with Zora."

"Would you stop that, she's fine!"

Elijah shook his head.

"I better talk to her", he murmured.

"Fine, talk", Klaus said bored. "But I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with her."

...

Zora went to a bathroom and locked a door. She stood in front of a mirror and looked at herself. Her reflection repulsed her. Nathan hated her and he had every right to. She was abomination. All those things people had said to her over the years echoed in her head.

"_Freak… Weirdo… Ugly cow… Trailer trash… Mutant… Swamp thing… Nobody likes you… You're disgusting… We don't want you here… __You should have never been born… __Lucilla died to keep you safe… Are you happy now…"_

Tears were falling down Zora's cheeks. It would have been better to everyone if she was never born. Her parents and Lucilla would still be alive. Nathan would have had a normal life. He deserved it. She had completely failed him. She was like a poison, ruining everything she touched. No more. It was time to do the right thing for once in her life. Zora sat on the floor and looked at a knife she had stolen from a kitchen. It was very sharp. Good, that would make things easier. Zora toyed with the knife for a while and took a tight grip. She cut her wrist. The wound was deep and blood was spilling to the floor. Zora bit her lip and cut her other wrist. She put the knife down and lied down to the floor. Everything would be alright now. She closed her eyes and let herself fell into the darkness.


	18. Don't fade away

Chapter 17

Don't fade away

Elijah was trying to find Zora but there was no sight of her. Maybe she was with Nathan. Klaus had asked Garret to cast a spell that prevented him from leaving the house. As far as Elijah knew Nathan had staid mainly in his room. Elijah knocked his door.

"What?" Nathan asked angrily.

Elijah opened the door.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but I'm looking for Zora. Have you seen her?"

"Not since this morning", Nathan replied.

There was a strange expression on his face. Guilt maybe? Elijah wasn't sure.

"Ok, if you see Zora could you tell her that I'm looking for her?"

"Hmm."

Elijah was just about to close the door when Nathan suddenly stood up.

"Wait, I'm coming with you."

"Sure."

"Why are you looking for her?"

Elijah hesitated.

"I think something is wrong with her."

Nathan stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"She was… I don't know, different."

Nathan didn't say anything. They looked room after room but she wasn't anywhere. Then Elijah smelled it. Blood.

"There", Elijah said and pointed a bathroom door.

Elijah knocked quickly but there was no answer so he broke the door. Zora was lying on the floor in the puddle of blood.

"No, no, no!" Nathan shouted and ran to her.

Elijah followed him.

"What did you do?" Nathan said horrified. He was holding her.

Elijah took towels and wrapped them around her wrists. Despite of a massive blood loss, Elijah found a weak pulse.

"Will my blood help her?" he asked.

Nathan was trying to pull himself together. He was shocked.

"No… no, we need to take her outside. She needs a natural energy… She can have mine. Zora, please wake up. Shit! Damn!"

"Hey! Calm down", Elijah said firmly. "Just a moment."

Elijah went to the hallway and ordered first person he saw to get Klaus.

"You have to tell me what to do", Elijah said calmly.

"I don't know, I don't know… She can't heal herself when she's not awake. I don't know…"

"Think", Elijah ordered determinedly.

"Maybe… We have to get her outside. There have to be life, plants, trees, something like that."

"Ok, then what?"

"Place her to the ground."

"Ok."

Elijah lifted Zora up as gently as he could.

"What the hell?" Klaus asked disbelievingly. He had just appeared to the door.

"There's no time to explain", Elijah said firmly.

He moved with his vampire speed to a backdoor. Fortunately all the guests were in the other side of the house. Klaus followed him. Elijah didn't stop before the house had disappeared behind a hill. There were trees, grass and plants here. Hopefully it would be enough. Elijah placed Zora to the ground.

"Come on Zora…" he murmured.

"What happened?" Klaus asked furiously.

"She tried to kill herself", Elijah replied without looking at him.

"What? Move, I'm giving her my blood!"

"Just calm down Niklaus. That's not what she needs."

"What the hell are you doing then?" Klaus yelled.

Before Elijah could answer, he felt something strange and stood up. The grass was turning black around Zora. Elijah backed away instinctively. The trees and plants were dying. Elijah couldn't do anything but stare. Klaus was standing next to him. He didn't say anything either. Finally Elijah felt it was save to approach her. He unwrapped one of the towels carefully. Her wrist was healed. So was the other one.

"Amazing…" Elijah murmured.

Klaus kneeled next to Zora and checked her pulse.

"She seems fine", Klaus said emotionlessly.

Elijah nodded.

"We better take her back to the house."

Elijah was just about to lift her up when Klaus stopped him.

"I'll do that", he said and took her in his arms.

Elijah didn't say anything. He just followed Klaus. Nathan was standing at the backdoor. He couldn't step outside.

"She's fine", Elijah said before he could ask anything.

Nathan looked extremely relieved.

"Could you ask everyone to leave", Klaus said. He didn't pay any attention to Nathan.

"Sure", Elijah replied.

Klaus carried Zora to his own bedroom and placed her carefully to his bed. He didn't know what to think. He was furious that she had dared to do that but at the same time he was relieved that she was still alive. She looked so vulnerable laying there. What the hell had she been thinking? She had almost ruined everything. Klaus didn't even notice Nathan entering the room. He sat to the bed and took Zora's hand.

"I'm so sorry…" he mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

Nathan didn't say anything.

"Did you make her do this?" Klaus asked angrily.

Nathan turned to him.

"That's rich coming from you! What have you done?"

Klaus grabbed Nathan and threw him against a wall.

"Now is not a good time to annoy me!" he yelled.

Nathan stood up and looked at him venomously.

"This isn't about you, you arrogant bastard!" he shouted.

"Careful, I'm this close to break your neck."

"Go ahead then!"

"Enough!" Elijah said firmly. "What the hell is wrong with you two? This isn't the time or place for that."

"Get him out of here", Klaus murmured.

"I'm staying with Zora", Nathan said.

"Ok, time out", Elijah said calmly. "Nathan, come with me, let's get Zora some clean clothes."

"I'm not leaving her with him…" Nathan started but Elijah's demanding look stopped him.

"Please", Elijah said.

Nathan didn't seem pleased but he followed Elijah. Klaus sat next to Zora and touched her hair. There was blood all over her. Still she looked so peaceful. He would definitely have a little chat with her when she would wake up. She had broken their agreement. How would he punish her? Killing that warlock would be the obvious answer but then he would lose his leverage. How about hurting that warlock? Obviously Klaus wasn't going to hurt her, physically that was, but she had to be punished. Klaus was just trying to think of some appropriate punishment when Elijah came back. He had one of Zora's nightgowns.

"I thought it would be best if one of the maids will clean her up", Elijah said.

Klaus turned to him.

"Why?"

"It's polite to respect her privacy."

"She lost all the politeness she's going to get when she did this", Klaus said coldly.

"And why do you think she did this?" Elijah asked calmly.

"I don't know or care. We had an agreement…"

"She's not a toy, Niklaus", Elijah interrupted him determinedly. "She's a person with thoughts and feelings. And no matter how much this "emotional stuff" annoys you, that's something you have to deal with."

Klaus was quiet for a while.

"She still has to be punished for this."

"Do you really want her to hate you more? How about you try compassion."

"What?"

"Be kind to her, listen if she wants to talk."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me Niklaus, that will work much better than being cruel after what she has being trough."

"Maybe you have a point. I'll think about it."

"You do that. Now come on, it's time to give her some privacy."

Klaus decided to listen to his brother. They left when the maid came in. Compassion… It wasn't really Klaus' thing but maybe it wouldn't hurt to try. First he just had to figure out how to do that.


	19. I will be the one you run to

Chapter 18

I will be the one you run to

Zora blinked her eyes. She didn't know where she was. Then she realized that she was still alive. What a disappointment.

"How are you feeling, love?" someone asked.

Zora turned around and saw Klaus lying next to her. She was in his bed. Zora tried to get up but she felt too weak.

"Easy now", Klaus said and pushed her gently on her back.

Zora looked at him cautiously.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Klaus smiled.

"Well, that's a good question, love. You do know that you broke our agreement, right? So I don't have to keep my word either."

Zora swallowed.

"Is Nathan alive?"

Klaus waited a moment before he answered.

"Yes sweetheart, he's fine."

"Fine?" Zora asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I haven't torture him or anything."

"But… what are you going to do then?"

"First of all, I want to know why you did this", Klaus said.

"Like you care", Zora murmured.

Klaus grabbed her chin and made her to look at him.

"This is what's going to happen now; you will answer all my questions truthfully. Every time you lie, daddy will lose a limb. And believe me, I can tell if you're lying. Is that clear?"

"Please just hurt me if that's what you want. Hit me or break my bones or what ever you want to do."

"No, no, no. What kind of a man you think I am? Of course I won't hurt you, I just hurt daddy."

Zora hold back her frustrated tears.

"Fine, I get it, you want to humiliate me."

Klaus touched her cheek.

"What I want is you to answer my questions. Do that and daddy will be fine."

Zora was tired of fighting with him so she just nodded. Klaus smiled.

"Good girl. Now, why did you do this?"

Zora bit her lip. She really didn't want to have this conversation with him.

"There are many reasons", she said quietly.

"Such as?"

"You", Zora said coldly.

"Ok, I'm one reason, what else?"

"Please don't make me do this", Zora pleaded.

"Answer the question", Klaus said firmly.

Zora couldn't hold back her tears any more.

"Fine! Because it would have been better to everyone if I was never born! Happy now?"

Klaus wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? My parents died because of me, Lucilla died because of me, Nathan never had the life he deserved because of me, I'm nothing but a freak. Abomination. I don't belong anywhere."

Klaus touched her face gently.

"You belong with me."

"That's comforting, since you are a psychopath killer."

Klaus smiled.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean that I couldn't understand what's it like to be unwanted. You and I… we're special."

"You mean a freak."

Klaus shook his head.

"No my love. I really hope you could see yourself like I see you. You are a queen and that is how I'm going to treat you, if you let me."

Zora didn't know what to say.

"I will always accept you, just the way you are", Klaus said.

No one had ever said that to her. Zora looked at Klaus. He seemed sincere.

"I don't know if I can do the same for you", Zora said quietly.

"That's ok, we have time", Klaus said and wrapped his arms around her.

Zora's first reaction was trying to push him away but he stroked her hair calmingly. When she saw that he wasn't trying to do anything else she stopped struggling. She didn't really want to be alone right now. His presence was somehow comforting. Zora was too tired to think why she shouldn't be doing this or anything else. She just wanted to lay there and forget everything else.

...

Klaus listened to Zora's steady heartbeat. She had fallen asleep but he was still holding her close to him. He was very pleased with himself. Elijah had certainly been right about that compassion thing. But he had meant every word he had said to her. She was his queen. What a pair they would be if she would just give in completely. And she would, Klaus was determined to make sure of that.

"Soon my sweet", he whispered. "We will be one."

Klaus raised his head when someone knocked the door quietly. He got up being careful not to wake Zora and went to the door. Klaus saw Elijah and went to the hallway to talk to him.

"How is she?" Elijah asked.

Klaus smirked.

"Fine, that compassion thing really worked."

"I'm glad to hear that. Hopefully you keep that in mind."

"Sure, sure. Have you seen Garret?"

"I think he's downstairs."

"Hmm. I must talk to him about the ceremony. Next week is full moon."

"Why are you still insisting to go trough with it?" Elijah asked. "You are a hybrid already."

"Yes but I told you, it will seal my connection with Zora. She will truly be my mate or wife, how ever you want to put it."

Elijah seemed suspicious.

"I never thought you as a husband type."

"Well, I'm full of surprises", Klaus said grinning. "Maybe you should think about settling down as well, brother. I think it would suit you."

"Perhaps", Elijah replied.

Did he suspect something? Well, it didn't really matter. Klaus had more important things on his mind. Like having a word with his cheerful warlock. He wasn't going to let anyone ruin this ceremony. Not when he was finally so close to accomplish his goal.


	20. Would you love a monsterman

Chapter 19

Would you love a monsterman

Zora felt very calm when she woke up. Sun was shining and the world didn't seem so bad place. Except that she was in Klaus' bed. Zora turned around but fortunately he wasn't there. Zora got up as quickly as she could and headed to her own room. She ran into Nathan.

"Are you…alright?" he asked tensely.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry, I never meant to…"

"No, I'm sorry. What I said… I was angry and…"

"Don't worry about it."

They were both just standing there feeling uncomfortable until Zora took a step toward Nathan and hugged him.

"Don't ever do that again, ok?" he said.

Zora smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

"How sweet", Klaus said smiling. "Where are you going, love?"

"To my room", Zora replied annoyed by his eavesdropping.

"Oh I don't think so. You'll be staying with me for now on."

"What? You promised me my own bedroom!"

"Yes, but that was before that unfortunate… incident."

Zora looked at him coldly.

"It won't happen again."

"I know it won't, that's why you are staying with me."

"No", Zora said firmly and tried to get pass him.

Klaus grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Zora yelled struggling.

Klaus ignored that and started to carry her back to his bedroom. Nathan stepped in front of him.

"Let her go."

"Stay out of this", Klaus said coldly. "This is between me and my bride."

"What's going on here?" Elijah asked.

"Same to you Elijah, stay out of this. She will obey me this time."

Zora was kicking and hitting him but Klaus didn't seem to care. He shoved Nathan out of his way and carried Zora to his room. She was furious when he put her down.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked angrily.

"Your soon to be husband", Klaus replied calmly.

"No, that's not going to happen! Now let me go!"

Klaus grabbed her and pinned her to the bed.

"Now you are going to listen to me. I've been more than patient with you. That's not something I would have done for anyone else, believe me. But now my patience is running out, you will stay here and that's it. This is not negotiable."

"I already told you, it won't happen again!"

"And I already told you, this isn't negotiable."

"Why do you want to keep me here? To punish me?"

"No my sweet. This is for your own good."

"You don't get to decide that."

"Yes I do, and I'm not changing my mind so you better just settle down. You're not going anywhere until I say so."

"I hate you", Zora hissed.

Klaus smiled.

"You can hate me as much as you want, that's not going to change anything."

Zora scowled him.

"Could you at least get off me", she said as calmly as she could.

"Is that really what you want?" Klaus asked grinning.

"Yes it is, so get off!"

Zora was squirming under him.

"Don't stop, that feels nice", Klaus said and touched her face.

Zora hit his chest. Klaus ignored that and kissed her. Before Zora realized she was kissing him back. She really hated herself for that but her traitorous body didn't want to stop. Her hands were touching his chest and her lips wanted to kiss him again and again. Damnit! Eventually he was the one who pulled away. Zora looked at him confused. Klaus was walking back and forth apparently trying to control himself. Zora couldn't understand why. Was this some kind of joke to him?

"You really know how to test man's self control, love", he said smirking.

"What?"

"Unfortunately we have to wait until the ceremony. Otherwise I would have ripped your clothes off already."

Zora felt embarrassed. She got up and turned her back to him. What was wrong with her?

"It's nothing to be ashamed of sweetheart", Klaus said.

Zora didn't say anything.

"You want me and I want you. That's how it should be. You belong to me."

"I'm not some object you can own", Zora said angrily.

"I know, love. You are my mate, companion and I'm yours."

Zora shook her head.

"There's no point denying it. Why make things more difficult than necessary?"

"I don't want this", Zora said quietly.

Klaus turned her around and lifted her chin.

"We both know that's not true. Why are you still fighting?"

"I don't want to be like you!" Zora yelled.

Tears started to fill her eyes.

"What do you mean like me?" Klaus asked calmly.

"A monster. Cold and cruel. Someone with no compassion or empathy."

"Teach me those things then. Love me."

Zora didn't know what to say. She touched Klaus' cheek. She didn't know if she could ever love him. Maybe she should at least try.

"I'll try my best but you have to do the same."

Klaus smiled.

"Of course, love. I can make you happy if you just let me."

"I don't know about that but maybe we can at least try to get along."

"Yes, that would certainly make things much easier. But you are still staying here."

Zora rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelievable. Fine but I want the bed; you're sleeping on the couch."

Klaus smirked.

"Yes dear. It feels like we would be married already."


	21. Till death do us part

**Sorry, I had to add this chapter twice, there was some problem on the site**

Chapter 20

Till death do us part

"You are vey kind but I really don't need…" Zora tried to say but the maids didn't listen.

"We must get you ready, miss", one of them said firmly. "Those were our orders."

Zora sighed. It was useless to argue. Tonight would be full moon. She felt very nervous. Klaus had refused to tell her much about this ceremony. She only knew that it wouldn't happen here. Zora hated this fear she was feeling. It would be easier to know what to expect. She held still and let the maids bustle around her. They were doing something to her hair, nails, eyes and lips. She felt uncomfortable. Finally they handed her the dress Klaus had insisted her to wear. It was a simple white dress made from silk. It fit her perfectly. Zora stood in front of a mirror.

"You look beautiful, miss", one of the maids said.

"Thank you."

Zota didn't feel like herself at all. Her hair looked soft and shiny and thanks to the discreet make-up she looked quite elegant. They had only highlighted her eyes and lips. Zora took a deep breath before she headed downstairs. When she was on the stairs she saw Klaus, Elijah and Nathan. They were all staring at her. That made her felt very uncomfortable.

"You look amazing, love", Klaus said smiling and kissed her cheek.

Zora didn't say anything. She just wanted to get this over with. She looked at Elijah.

"Are you coming too?"

Elijah shook his head.

"I will stay here with Nathan."

Zora had somehow hoped that he would come with them. She would have felt more comfortable if she wouldn't have to be alone with Klaus and Garret. That guy was really creeping her out. Elijah touched her shoulder reassuringly. Nathan seemed tense. Before Zora could control herself she hugged him tightly. He didn't let her go before Klaus cleared his throat. Nathan looked at him angrily.

"If you hurt her…"

"Relax daddy", Klaus interrupted him. "Of course I won't hurt her, before this night is over, she will be my wife."

"It's ok Nathan", Zora said quietly. "I'll be fine."

There was despair in Nathans eyes but he managed to nod.

"Time to go, love", Klaus said and held out his hand.

Zora forced herself to took it and allow him to led her outside. The car was waiting in front of the door. Garret was sitting next to the driver. Zora got to the backseat.

"Ma'am", Garret greeted her emotionlessly.

"Hi", Zora said trying to sound polite. That guy really was creepy.

Klaus was smiling when he sat next to her and took her hand.

"Let's go then."

Zora didn't feel like chatting. Surprisingly Klaus was quiet as well. He seemed thoughtful.

"Could you at least tell me where we are going?" Zora finally asked.

"To Mojave Desert", Klaus replied.

Zora's eyes widened.

"Why there?"

Klaus turned to her.

"Because my sweet, you were born there."

"Yes I know, but why…"

"It's part of the ceremony", Klaus interrupted her.

Zora hesitated before her next question.

"Could you please tell me about the ceremony?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You will see it soon enough. No more questions."

Zora turned her head away. Why did he have to be such a jerk? She was scared and just wanted to know what was going to happen. Was that really too much to ask? Klaus took her hand and stroked her wrist with his thumb. That was probably supposed to be a soothing gesture. Zora didn't look at him. She closed her eyes and tried to think something else. It was quiet until they arrived to their destination. Sun had already set.

"Wait here", Klaus said when he and Garret went out.

Zora suppressed her urge to run. She knew she wouldn't get far. She had never been so nervous before. Finally Klaus opened the door.

"It's time", he said.

Zora tried to look calm. It was dark but there were torches burning. Garret was standing in the middle of this circle. It was drawn with something red. That probably wasn't paint. Zora was shivering. Klaus wrapped his arm around her and led her to the circle. Garret started to chant. His voice was strong and clear. Zora could recognize some part of this ceremony. Garret took dirt from the ground, poured water on it, blew and then there was fire. Then he took a knife. Zora tried to back away but Klaus held her still.

"It's ok", he whispered into her ear.

Garret cut her hand but it wasn't a deep cut. Few drops spilled to the ground. Then he did same to Klaus. Before Zora could said anything Klaus pressed their hands together. It was the most amazing sensation she had ever felt. There was so much energy in her, like she was about to explode. Then Klaus was kissing her. It was like her insides were on fire. At some point she was lying on the ground. Earth was shaking beneath her. She barely noticed that Garret wasn't there anymore. Klaus was caressing her breasts and lifting her dress. Suddenly she was scared. He probably noticed that because he touched her face and kissed her gently. Then he slid his hand under her dress and started to caress her inner thigh. The burning inside her grew and she couldn't control it anymore. She felt wind and raindrops. Moon was behind the dark clouds. She felt some pain when he entered her. His kisses were getting rougher.

"Zora", he groaned and his fangs came out.

Zora thought for a moment that he was going to bite her but he didn't. She touched his fangs and pulled him closer. All those new sensations were mixed together. She felt fire, wind, rain, shaking Earth and finally her own climax. Her whole body was shaking. Klaus hold her close to him.

"That was… incredible", he said.

Zora managed to nod. It took too much effort to speak.

"Can you feel it?" Klaus asked excited. "All that power… finally."

Zora didn't know what he was talking about. She was exhausted. It was still raining. Klaus kissed her forehead and lifted her up. He carried her to the car and wrapped a blanket around her. She couldn't keep her eyes open and fell asleep leaning to Klaus' shoulder.


	22. Metamorphosis

**This chapter is rated M because of abusive scene. Thank you very much for all your feedback. **

Chapter 21

Metamorphosis

It was quite a special feeling to have everything you had ever wanted. Klaus stroked his wife's hair gently. She was sleeping so peacefully leaning to his shoulder. She was his. Now and forever. He had never felt so possessive towards anyone. He would never let her go. They were one now.

"Good work Garret", he said smiling.

"Thank you sir", warlock replied. "Are we heading back now?"

"No."

He wasn't ready to share his wife with anyone just yet.

"Sir?"

"I have other plans for me and Zora. We'll be staying at my villa for couple of days."

Garret nodded.

"Do you want me to go back to your house?"

"Yes, my wife and I need some… alone time."

"Understood sir."

Klaus leaned closer to Zora and smelled her hair. He really wanted to be alone with her without Elijah or Nathan or anyone else. He had waited so long. The driver stopped the car in front of the villa.

"Tell my brother that everything went fine. Zora and I will join you later", he said to Garret.

"Yes. And congratulations sir."

Klaus smirked when he took Zora into his arms.

"Thank you Garret."

The car drove away. Klaus carried Zora inside. It was a perfect place to spend some alone time with his beautiful wife. It was nice and private. Just two of them. He had made sure that everything was ready for them. Klaus carried Zora to the master bedroom and placed her to the bed. The ceremony had really exhausted her. He kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

"Rest my love", he whispered. "You're going to need your strength."

Klaus on the other hand wasn't tired at all, on the contrary. He had never felt better. Or stronger. Perhaps a little test would be in order. He went outside and looked around. It was best to start with something simple. Air perhaps. Wind. Klaus felt energy flowing through him. It was working. He felt the wind on his face and smirked. Perfect. Earth. Few small rocks were moving. Good enough. Fire. He turned his head to a pitiful looking bush. It caught fire. This was truly amazing. Then water. He had to concentrate but finally it started to rain. Klaus didn't move. He was laughing. All this power… It was finally his. He could do anything. No one could stop him anymore. There was so much energy flowing through his body. He was more than a hybrid now. He was truly invincible.

...

Zora shivered when she opened her eyes. She wasn't cold, it was something else. Something was wrong. Where was she? Zora didn't recognize the room. It was dark. How long had she slept? She remembered the ceremony. It felt so unreal. She wasn't sure what had happened. Zora got up and went to the door. What was this place?

"Klaus?" she said insecurely.

She startled when he appeared in front of her. He was soaking wet and there was something strange about him. Zora couldn't tell what exactly.

"What… Where are we?" she asked.

Klaus just smiled and kissed her.

"No wait…"

Zora tried to back away but he didn't let her. He held her still and started to kiss her neck.

"Klaus stop", Zora said as firmly as she could. "Stop…"

He ripped her dress off. She was too shocked to protest when he threw her to the bed.

"Klaus please stop, I don't want this", she managed to say hoping he would listen. He didn't.

She felt his hand between her legs. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Please stop", she pleaded but it was useless.

There was nothing in his eyes except lust and darkness.

"Mine", he groaned. His voice sounded strange. Beastlike.

Zora closed her eyes. She didn't fight anymore. Her body was responding to his touch. She hated herself for it. It was humiliating. She kept her eyes closed until it was over. He kissed her roughly before lying down beside her. She tried to get up but he pulled her back so roughly that pain made her cried out. He had almost broken her wrist. She was crying when he pulled her close to him and started to stroke her hair. She flinched when he kissed her forehead.

"Mine."

He sounded pleased. Zora felt sick. She would never forgive him for this.


	23. Ashes burn the morning after

Chapter 22

Ashes burn the morning after

Klaus opened his eyes when he felt a sunray on his face. It was a beautiful morning. He was holding Zora. She seemed to be awake.

"Good morning, love", Klaus said smiling.

She didn't say anything; she just gave him a look full of hate and contempt.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She pushed his hands away and got up trying to wrap a blanket around her naked body.

"What's wrong?" Klaus repeated annoyed and grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. "Don't you ever touch me again!"

Klaus was so surprised that he let her go. She marched to the bathroom and locked the door. What had happened? Last night had been amazing. All that power had been stunning. He had felt intoxicated. Then they have had amazing sex and… she had asked him to stop. That couldn't be right. He wouldn't have… Shit. Klaus got up and knocked the bathroom door.

"Zora? Listen, about what happened…"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted. "I never want to see you again!"

"Just calm down sweetheart. Open this door."

"No!"

Klaus sighed.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine."

Klaus kicked the door open. Zora was sitting on the floor leaning to the wall.

"Listen love, I never intended…"

"Don't", Zora said tiredly. "Just don't. If you are trying to justify what you did…"

"No, it's not that. Can we just talk about this?"

Zora looked at him coldly.

"Fine, let's talk then. We're done. I'm leaving."

"No you're not", Klaus said calmly.

Zora stood up.

"Yes I am. If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me."

"Come on Zora, don't you think you're overreacting? Maybe I was a little rough…"

Zora's eyes were full of ice cold hatred.

"Tell me, you didn't just say that. What you did was disgusting and I'll never ever forgive you."

"Zora…"

"Get out", she hissed. "Get out!"

"Fine, we'll continue when you have calm down", Klaus said and walked out.

His memories from last night were a little hazy. Why was she so mad? She had enjoyed it. He remembered how her body had reacted to him. So what was the problem? He went to the kitchen and started to make coffee. Maybe she would feel better after breakfast. The fridge was full of food. Klaus wasn't sure what she liked so he took out a little bit of everything. Fresh fruits, strawberries, toast, cheese, cereal, croissants, marmalade and some apple pie. Finally she came out wearing a long skirt and a turtleneck shirt. She headed straight to the front door. Klaus moved in front of her.

"Where are you going, love?"

"I told you, I'm leaving", she replied coldly.

"And I told you, no you're not."

"Get out of my way."

She tried to get pass him but he grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she screamed hitting, kicking and scratching him furiously.

"Zora! Stop that!"

Suddenly she started to laugh.

"Funny, that's what I said to you last night but it didn't help me much now, did it?"

Klaus didn't know what to say.

"Look, maybe things got a little out of control but don't tell me that you didn't enjoy that."

Zora slapped him as hard as she could. Klaus grabbed her arms holding her still.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" she said icily. "No one has ever hurt me so much in my life and I have been stabbed almost to death once!"

Klaus looked at her confused, trying to understand.

"What do you mean?"

Zora scowled him.

"You used me like some kind of object. What I wanted meant nothing to you. But you want to know what's funny, as much as you disgust me, that's nothing comparing how disgusted I am with myself right now."

There was a long silence. It had been centuries since Klaus had felt guilty about anything but he certainly felt it now.

"I'm sorry", he said quietly.

"Good for you. That doesn't chance anything."

"I know but I can't let you leave."

Zora looked at him venomously.

"Why, you want to rape me again?"

Her words shocked him.

"No! And it wasn't… I didn't…"

"Yes you did", Zora said coldly. "And you want to see what else you did?"

She lifted her sleeve and showed him her badly bruised wrist. Klaus examined it carefully.

"I did this?" he asked not really wanting to hear her answer.

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

He didn't know how to finish his sentence. He hadn't meant what? Act like some kind of monster? Hurt her like this? Made her hate him?

"You are my wife and I'm not letting you go", he heard himself saying. "I said that I'm sorry and I meant it. End of story."

"Do you honestly think that I would stay with you…"Zora started angrily but Klaus interrupted her using his leverage.

"You will stay with me if you want Nathan to live."

Zora froze. There was no expression on her face. Her eyes were like ice.

"Fine. Just know that I despise you and I always will."

She turned around and marched back to the master bedroom. Klaus knew that he had really screwed up this time. He had no idea how to fix this. But he had to do something. He could give her presents. According to his experience women liked that kind of gestures. Something expensive. That would prove to her that he was sorry. It had to, right? Why did this have to be so difficult? But that didn't matter, he would solve this. He had dealt with many challenges before, this was just one more.


	24. Forgiveness is not for sale

Chapter 23

Forgiveness is not for sale

Zora looked at the small box on the bed. She wasn't going to open it. It was just another necklace or bracelet or something. She didn't want it. She didn't want anything from Klaus. Did he really think that giving her some jewelry would make everything alright? She wanted to see Nathan but Klaus didn't allow her to leave the villa. If she was forced to be with him she would rather be in that big house where it would be easier to avoid him. And she would have some company.

It had been four days since the ceremony and she really wanted to get out of this place. Every night she had been forced to eat dinner with Klaus but at least he hadn't tried to touch her. She answered his questions as briefly as she could but that was it. She didn't speak to him unless it was absolutely necessary. Zora could saw how much that annoyed him. Good. He had called her childish. She didn't care. She wanted him to be as miserable as she was. If he wanted to force her to play his twisted game, fine, but there was no way she would make it easy for him. Hopefully he would just get tired and be glad to see her go.

Zora tried to concentrate to her book. She had read a lot during these four days. Now she was reading Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson. It was a very old copy. Probably very valuable. She couldn't help but wonder how much had Klaus paid for it. Not that it mattered to him. He thought he could just buy anything. Not this time. Zora sighed annoyed when she heard a knock from the door. What did he want now?

"Yes?" she said as icily as she could.

Door opened and she saw Elijah. He was smiling politely.

"Hello Zora."

Zora was genuinely happy to see him. She stood up and hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised and tapped her back clumsily. That made Zora smile. It had been a while since she had smiled.

"It's good to see you Elijah", she said smiling.

"You too."

Elijah cleared his throat. He seemed uncomfortable.

"How are you?" he asked.

Then Zora realized the obvious reason why he was here. Her smile vanished.

"So, Klaus sent you, huh?"

"No, he didn't send me, he asked me to come here and…"

"And what? Make me to be a good little wife?" Zora asked bitterly.

Elijah looked at her calmly.

"No. Perhaps we should sit down."

Zora didn't feel like sitting down but she didn't want to argue with him. She didn't want him to leave.

"Ok", Elijah said when they were both sitting on the bed. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Zora was quiet for a while.

"What did Klaus tell you?" she asked not wanting to look at him.

"Not much, just that there had been some kind of misunderstanding between you two…"

"Misunderstanding?" Zora repeated disbelievingly. "That's what he called it?"

"What would you call it?" Elijah asked calmly.

Zora bit her lip.

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

"That's ok, you don't have to. But I'm here for you if there's something else what you want to talk about."

"I didn't want it", Zora said quietly. "I asked him to stop but I… It wasn't…"

Elijah touched her shoulder gently. Zora buried her face in his chest and cried. She couldn't help it. It was funny that he was the person who she felt safe with. He let her cry, although she had probably ruined his shirt, and handed her a tissue when she finally raised her head.

"Now, would you like to start from beginning?"

...

Klaus was waiting impatiently. Hopefully Elijah could get through to her. He was good with all those emotional things. Klaus couldn't take her sulking any longer. He had tried everything, expensive gifts, civilized conversation, fancy dinners… What more did that bloody woman want? He had never had to placate anyone in his life and it was getting very annoying. Normally people just did what he wanted. Why couldn't she? He certainly wouldn't have tolerated this from anyone else. And he was very close to lose his patience with her as well. Klaus couldn't relax so he was walking back and forth by the pool. Finally Elijah appeared to the door.

"Well?" Klaus asked eagerly.

Elijah was looking at him coldly.

"First of all Niklaus, you are an idiot."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, just get to the point."

"No, no, I need to get things straight first. Did you or did you not had sex with that girl against her will?"

"It wasn't that simple, it's not like I… Maybe things got a little out of control but she enjoyed it."

"I see. And did you or did you not tell her to get over it already because, and I quote, "those things just happen sometimes"?"

"Ok, I admit that I shouldn't have said that but she provoked me…"

"I think I have heard enough", Elijah said icily. "Well you have certainly made a mess."

"Thank you for that information captain obvious."

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Captain what?"

"I've had time to read some advice columns from Internet, ok?" Klaus said annoyed.

Elijah's expression was worth seeing.

"You… have read advice columns?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, how the hell should I know about these… feminine mood swings?"

"This isn't some feminine mood swing. Do you even understand how much you hurt that girl?"

"Yes, I understand just fine!" Klaus shouted. He took a chair and threw it to the pool.

Elijah gave him a moment to calm down.

"How do I fix this?" Klaus asked tensely.

"Not like this, I can tell you that. You can't buy her forgiveness."

"What then? I have told her that I'm sorry. What more does she want?"

"That's something you have to figure out by yourself", Elijah said firmly.

Klaus scowled him.

"Well, thank you very much for your help brother."

Elijah almost smiled.

"You're welcome. But if you want my advice, stop reading those columns."

"Hmm. You're probably right. Those advices were terrible anyway."

Elijah went back inside and Klaus started to walk back and forth again. Why did this have to be so damn difficult? Then he thought of something. He didn't know if it would work but it was worth trying. Not like he had any better ideas. But first things first, it was time to ask captain obvious to leave. Elijah's presence was the last thing he needed if he ever wanted to make things right with his wife.


	25. What's mine, is yours

Chapter 24

What's mine, is yours

Cold showers were great. Zora never felt really refreshed if she took a warm shower. And it had been a hot day. Not to mention she had cried like a little girl. Fortunately Elijah had been very understanding. Zora would have been embarrassed if she would have cried in front of someone else. Talking to someone had actually made her feel a little better. But Elijah had left and she was alone with Klaus again.

How long was he going to keep her here? She was so tired. She wanted to see Nathan. Elijah had told her that he was fine. Zora knew that Nathan was worried about her. She would probably have to ask Klaus as politely as possible if they could just go back to the house. Great. Being polite to Klaus was last thing Zora wanted to do but she knew that she had no choice if she ever wanted to get out of here.

Who knew what he was planning. She haven't seen him since Elijah had left. He hadn't even insisted her to come to dinner. That was strange but definitely not a bad thing. Participating to his grotesque show was the last thing she wanted right now. She just wanted to go to sleep. All that crying had exhausted her.

Zora turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom she saw that Klaus had been in her bedroom. Klaus had fortunately slept in the master bedroom. She hadn't heard him knocking. Zora looked around cautiously. He wasn't there anymore. He had left some paper on the bed. When Zora took a closer look, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a drawing of her and Nathan. She picked it up carefully. It was so lifelike. Every single detail was perfect. Zora couldn't stop looking at it. She loved it. But how… Who had made it?

There was also another smaller paper on the bed. _Please come by the pool_. Zora hesitated. She wanted to ask Klaus about the drawing. But at the same time she was afraid. She wasn't sure why exactly. If he was going to hurt her he could do it here. There was no need to lure her anywhere. Still she had felt that fear every time she was alone with him. She had tried to hide it with anger and rudeness but it was always there. She never wanted to feel so helpless again.

Finally she managed to make a decision. She would go to him. Zora opened the closet and looked at all the clothes that were her size but wasn't really hers. Klaus had ordered someone to bought them and put them in this closet for her. It felt so strange. She couldn't help thinking that these clothes in this closet had probably cost more than all clothes she had ever owned combined.

It was still hot outside so she chose a baby blue summer dress. She thought for a moment should she also wear a sweater or something but it was too hot for that. And besides it wasn't like she was walking around naked or something although the dress was a little short. But then again, he had already saw her naked. That wasn't something she cared to think about right now so she just got dressed and headed outside. She didn't feel like wearing any shoes so she was barefoot. She stopped before she reached the pool. There were candles burning everywhere, some were even floating on the water. There wasn't any other light. The night sky looked amazing.

"Thank you for coming", Klaus said.

Zora startled. She hadn't seen him.

"And may I add that you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you", Zora said cautiously. "I wanted to ask you about the drawing. Who made it?"

"I did", Klaus said smiling.

Zora was surprised.

"You? I didn't know that you can draw."

"Well, it's just a hobby. I'm not very good at it."

"No, you did amazing work", Zora said sincerely. "I don't have any pictures of me and Nathan so thank you."

"You're welcome, love. I'm glad you liked it."

There was a moment of silence before Klaus continued.

"Would you like something to eat? I thought since it's such a beautiful night it would be fun to eat outside."

Zora saw a blanket that was on the ground next to the pool. There were all kinds of foods and a bottle of Champaign on it. She wasn't sure what to do. Klaus sat on the blanket and smiled at her. He waited patiently until she made her decision and sat next to him. She still kept her distance but he wasn't trying to move closer to her. Zora appreciated that. She looked at the sky. All those stars…

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"Zora murmured.

"No I haven't", Klaus replied.

He wasn't looking at the sky, he was looking at her. Zora smiled.

"Seriously? Does that line ever work?"

Klaus was smiling too.

"I don't know. Does it?"

"Probably not, it's kind of cheesy."

"Cheesy? How about romantic?"

"No, not really."

They were both quiet for a while. It felt strange to sit here with him. Zora picked up a strawberry and took a bite. She loved strawberries. Finally Klaus broke the silence.

"I really am sorry about what happened. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Zora looked at him. He seemed sincere.

"I believe you", she said quietly. "I'm just not ready…"

"I understand. Take all the time you need, we have a lot of it."

That made Zora remembered something.

"Actually there's something I've wanted to ask you. You don't age, right?"

Klaus looked surprised.

"No, since technically I'm… well, dead."

"Don't you think that is going to be a problem when I'm…I don't know, 50, 60?"

Klaus started to laugh.

"No my sweet, that's not going to be a problem."

"What do you mean? You like older women?"

"That ceremony made us one Zora, in every possible way."

Zora was confused.

"I don't understand…"

"Let me show you", Klaus said smiling and hold out his hand.

Zora backed away.

"It's ok, just take my hand."

Zora hesitated but her curiosity won. She took his hand cautiously. It felt so…right.

"That ceremony unleashed your true potential", Klaus explained. "All your abilities. You do know what you can do, right?"

"I… I'm not sure. Nathan told me about the natural energy but…"

"Perhaps we should try it."

"How?" Zora asked confused.

"Just relax, feel the energy. It is part of you, it always has been."

Zora closed her eyes. She could feel it. Her grip on Klaus' hand tightened. She felt the waves of energy flowing through her body. She opened her eyes slowly. All the candles were floating in air like some kind of fireflies. It was so beautiful. Then the water drops started to dance with them. Zora hadn't even realized that she had stood up and was squishing both of Klaus' hands. She felt a breeze on her face. Something felt strange.

Her feet weren't touching the ground. Wait, what? Zora looked down. She was floating in air. She almost panicked until she saw Klaus' face. He was right there, beside her, holding her hands. He was smiling. She smiled too. She wasn't afraid anymore. Somehow she knew she wouldn't fall. This was amazing. She felt like she could do anything. There was no gravity, no laws of nature. Zora didn't know how long they had been there when she noticed that they were above the pool. She looked at Klaus and she didn't have to say anything. Somehow he knew what she wanted. They both fell to the water. Zora was laughing. She had never felt so complete in her life.

"Now that was something, wasn't it?" Klaus said.

Zora was still holding his hand. She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. He looked surprised. She didn't know why she had done that. She had never felt so close to anyone before. Zora knew that there was a lot she must learn and there was probably a bumpy ride ahead but in that moment she didn't care. She just felt completely happy.


	26. The backup plan

Chapter 25

The backup plan

North Dakota 1991

"Nathan!"

Nathan was awake immediately. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Lucilla was sitting on the floor. Her whole body was shaking violently. Nathan kneeled next to her.

"Honey what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"A vision…" she murmured.

"What kind of vision?" Nathan asked calmly.

He knew what to do in these situations. But he couldn't remember ever seeing Lucilla so upset.

"Something bad?" he guessed.

She nodded.

"Zora…"

"You saw another vision about Zora?"

She nodded again. Nathan could saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey, come here", he said and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok, we can work it out."

Lucilla shook her head and started to sob.

"I don't know if we can."

"What do you mean Lu? How bad was it?"

"Bad. She might become a monster."

Nathan pulled away and looked at her disbelievingly.

"How can that be? What about your first vision about her? You said she is meant to do great things."

"Yes and I've never had two visions about one person. I don't know which one I should believe."

"How could she become a monster? We have bound her abilities…"

"That doesn't mean that they couldn't be unbound. She could cause more terrible destruction than you can ever imagine."

"What are you saying then?" Nathan asked tensely. "That we should kill her?"

"No! No, of course not. Just let me think…"

Nathan took her hand and helped her up. They both went to Zora's crib without saying a word. She was sleeping so peacefully leaning to a teddy bear Nathan had bought her from a gas station. They were staying in yet another motel room. Zora have never had a real home. Nathan hoped that she could have one some day. The thought of this small innocent creature becoming a monster was just… Nathan couldn't believe it.

"Her choices", Lucilla said quietly.

Nathan raised his head.

"What?"

"It's all about her choices. If she will make wrong ones…"

"She won't", Nathan said determinedly. "You and I can teach her. There's so much light in her."

"I know but if that light turns into darkness, we are all lost."

"What should we do then?"

"We must have a backup plan", Lucilla said calmly. "In case things go wrong."

"What kind of backup plan?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"_Devotio mori_."

Nathan's eyes widened.

"You want to do that to a child?"

"I don't want to do that but we have no choice. We must have a way to stop her if she ever crosses the line."

Nathan looked at Zora.

"No, I'm sorry Lu but I can't…"

"Look at me", Lucilla said firmly. "Do you really think that I want to do this? I don't. But if you would have seen what I saw…We must do this. Just in case."

"But what about your first vision? Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Of course it does but as I said it's all about her choices. We can guide and teach her but we can't make her choices for her. Not the ones that matter."

Nathan was quiet for a long while. He didn't want to admit that Lucilla was right.

"If we do this… She can never know", he finally said tensely. "About this or the other vision. We'll tell her about the first one, that's it."

Lucilla nodded.

"I agree. But we both must also take an oath that we won't hesitate to execute the curse if it comes to that."

"You mean we won't hesitate to kill her?" Nathan said emotionlessly.

"Yes, we both know what _devotio mori_ does. If we place the curse on her now it will only have to be activated and she will be dead. It won't matter if she has her abilities or not."

Nathan didn't like this at all. Cursing a child… It felt wrong in every possible way.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he saw a knife on her hand.

"It must be a blood oath", Lucilla said calmly. "Otherwise we might back down. We both love this child but this is about more than that. Shall I do it or…?"

"I'll do it", Nathan forced himself to say.

He knew it would haunt Lucilla for the rest of her life. It would haunt him as well but he would do it to spare Lucilla. Nathan took the knife and tried to prevent his hands from shaking. Lucilla lifted the blanket and exposed Zora's bare stomach. He had to get this done as quickly as possible. Then Zora opened her eyes and looked at him. Nathan almost dropped the knife. He forced himself to calm down.

"We'll heal her as soon as it's done", Lucilla said quietly. She turned her head away.

Nathan felt sick. Zora was looking at him so trustingly. He knew he would never forgive himself when he cut her stomach. She started to cry heartbreakingly. One, two, three cuts. Then Nathan cut his and Lucilla's hand. They joined their hands together and started to chant. Zora was crying the whole time. When it was over, Lucilla picked her up and took her outside. She would heal but that wouldn't erase what he had just done to her. Nothing would.

...

California 2010

"Nathan!"

Zora ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I've miss you so much!"

"Hi kiddo", Nathan said smiling. "Are you ok?"

Zora nodded.

"How about you?"

"Well, let's see… I've been playing chess with Elijah; he cheats by the way, and I've watch more silent movies than I care to remember. Apparently vampires have never heard about this new invention called the sound. Otherwise I'm great."

"Good, good. I hope you didn't worry about me."

"You were somewhere alone with Klaus. How could I not worry? Did he hurt you?"

Zora bit her lip.

"We… worked things out."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, I have to show you something!"

Zora took some paper from her bag. It was a very well made drawing of two of them.

"Isn't it great?" Zora said excited.

"Yes, it's very nice. Did you draw this?"

Zora laughed.

"You know I can't draw even a stick man. Klaus made this."

"Hmm, how nice of him."

Apparently Zora didn't pick up his sarcastic tone.

"Yes, it was. I realized that there are no pictures of you and me. We should definitely take some family pictures!"

Nathan didn't remember even seeing Zora like this. There was something different about her. She was laughing and smiling, like there was not a care in the world.

"Well you're certainly on a good mood", he said.

"Yes, something amazing happened", she said smiling.

"Really? Please do tell."

"I can fly!"

Nathan's eyes widened.

"What?"

"That ceremony… I can do amazing things now. I can show you!"

Nathan was speechless. No, no, no…

"Zora, listen to me very carefully", he said tensely.

Zora looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Nathan?"

"You must be very careful with these abilities, you can never misuse them. Do you understand?"

"What do you mean misuse them?" Zora asked.

"That kind of power can be intoxicating; you can never lose control, never. If you use your abilities to hurt someone…"

"What are you talking about? I would never do that!"

She looked offended and confused. Nathan took a deep breath.

"That's good, just keep that in mind, ok?"

"Sure. But I don't understand…"

Klaus' arrival interrupted her.

"Hi daddy", he said smiling. "Sweetheart, would you like to have some dinner with me?"

"That sounds great", she replied smiling. "Are you hungry Nathan?"

"No, I think I lost my appetite", he murmured.

"Ok, we talk more later", Zora said and kissed his cheek.

"Sure. Later."

Nathan watched her walking away holding Klaus' hand. Shit, shit, shit! He knew he had to be very careful now. Nathan wasn't exactly religious but in that moment he prayed that Lucilla's second vision would never come true. How could he do that? How could he kill a girl who was like his own daughter? Nathan could only pray that he would never have to.


	27. Shiny, happy people

Chapter 26

Shiny, happy people

Klaus had never been a sentimental type. He had got used to get what he wanted no matter who had to suffer. His needs had always come first. He hadn't care about anyone else. Not really. But now, when he saw Zora so happy it actually made him happy as well. How strange. Her happiness really meant something to him.

"How's your salad, love?" he asked.

He had ordered his cook to make it especially for her. There were a lot of fresh strawberries in it. He knew how much she liked strawberries.

"It's great! I think I'll save some for Nathan. Maybe he's hungry later."

Klaus had wanted them to eat in a smaller dining room. It felt cosier. It was good to be home. That was a strange thought. He had lived in many places during the centuries, some he had liked more than others, but the whole concept of home had always felt foreign to him. They were just houses, walls and ceiling. Places to spend time when he wasn't out hunting. Not anymore. This connection he felt with her was incredible. Klaus didn't even notice when his brother walked in.

"Elijah!" Zora said and stood up to hug him.

"Hi", Elijah greeted her smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you."

"That's good, I'm happy to hear that. Would you mind if I have a word with my brother?"

"No, of course not. I think I want to take a walk outside."

She kissed Klaus' cheek before she left. He smiled at her.

"She certainly seems… happy", Elijah said.

"Yes, its great isn't it? She's even more beautiful when she's happy."

"Yes. But I think we need to talk."

"Of course brother, what do you want to talk about?"

"Our agreement", Elijah said calmly.

Klaus took a sip from his glass.

"What about it?"

"I have kept my part of it, now it's your turn."

"Hmm yes, our family. I will bring them back soon."

Elijah looked tense.

"What does that mean?"

"As I said, I will bring them back soon."

"We have an agreement, are you going to break your promise…"

"Don't insult me brother", Klaus said coldly. "I will keep my word; you will have our family back. Just not yet."

Elijah looked at him furiously.

"Niklaus, if you think you can play me for a fool…"

Klaus stood up.

"I don't think I appreciate your tone brother."

They were both staring at each other.

"When?" Elijah asked tensely.

"Soon. And a little advice Elijah, you might be my brother but it's not wise to push me. Otherwise I might reunite you with our family right now."

There was ice cold anger in Elijah's eyes but he managed to stay calm as always. He just turned around and walked away. Klaus rolled his eyes. Why did his brother have to spoil his good mood? Not that it mattered, Elijah would calm down eventually. He was no threat to him. No one was.

...

_A child of three worlds,_

_born from death, bathed in blood._

_She will be the rise or fall of new dawn._

_Her blood will hold the secret._

Nathan had almost forgotten the whole stupid prophecy. Although it didn't seem so stupid anymore. He was walking around in the bigger study / library trying to clear his thoughts. Klaus had actually unbound her abilities. Nathan and Lucilla had bound them soon after Zora had been born. And yet her energy had been so strong that he has had to restrain it with monthly full moon rituals. Now it was all unleashed. That could be a disaster if he wouldn't be able to handle the situation. But how?

Her attachment to Klaus was definitely a bad thing. The guy was evil. Nathan knew he had to do something and fast. He couldn't tell Zora about the curse. He had never thought that there was even a possibility he would actually have to use it. But it was in her, waiting for activation. Shit, how could he do that? But he had no choice. If she would ever cross the line the blood oath he had taken would force him to use it. It wasn't a matter of his own will. Nathan looked at the chessboard on the table. For some reason he had an urge to smash it. Elijah seemed to be feeling the same when he walked in and kicked the table.

"Problems?" Nathan asked calmly.

For some strange reason he and Elijah had actually got along ok lately. Nathan didn't usually like any vampires but Elijah was tolerable, being Klaus' brother and all.

"How could I be so stupid?" Elijah murmured. "I never should have trust him."

"You mean your brother?"

"Yes. He thinks he can just fool me."

"Hmm, I'm not surprised; I don't particularly like your brother either."

"Yes well, you know what they say, fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me."

"Indeed."

Nathan closed the door and signaled Elijah to be quiet. He looked surprised at first but understood quickly where he was getting at. Nathan took a small bag from his pocket and lighted a candle. He burned the bag and murmured a spell.

"There, now we can talk in private, no eavesdroppers. If I understood correctly, your brother didn't keep his end of your deal?"

Elijah laughed bitterly.

"No, he didn't. He said I would get my family back "soon". Not very convincing."

"No it's not. Are you still loyal to him?"

"Hardly."

"It seems to me then that we have a common enemy", Nathan said calmly.

Elijah looked at him curiously.

"Could be. What are you suggesting?"

"How about we team up? I think we could help each other. Interested?"

Elijah smiled.

"Very much."


	28. The Butterfly Effect

Chapter 27

The Butterfly Effect

_Mojave Desert _

_Thunderstorm was rising. When the first lightning stroke, it made the Earth shake. There were bodies lying everywhere. Their blood had painted the ground red. It was the price of betrayal. They had all paid, all of those who had turned on her. And yet she felt nothing. No joy, no sadness. There was nothing but emptiness inside of her. They had broken her heart. She walked around among the body piles. She had known all of them, care about them. Not anymore. There was only one person in this world besides herself who she could count on. He had never lied to her. He hadn't deceived her. He had simply accepted her just the way she was. _

"_E…excuse me, ma'am."_

_She turned and saw one of those vampire lackeys who were always buzzing around her like bees around their queen. _

"_Yes?" she asked coldly. _

"_M…m…master would like to see you."_

"_Hmm."_

_She didn't say anything else. The poor vampire didn't dare to ask what she meant. He just disappeared. They all knew it wasn't a good idea to make their queen angry. It didn't take long before she saw someone flying to her. He landed next to her. _

"_Sweetheart", he said smiling. "This is quite a ravage you've done here."_

"_Yes it is. Is that a problem?_

_He smirked._

"_No, no, on the contrary. This is just beautiful."_

"_Thank you darling", she said and kissed him. "So, you wanted to see me?"_

"_Yes I've got some good news. Our hybrid army had destroyed what was left of our enemies. It's all over now."_

"_Good", she said emotionlessly. _

"_What's the matter, love? You don't seem happy about it."_

"_There's not much reason to be happy. They were our friends and family. People we once cared about."_

"_Yes and how much did they care about us? They betrayed us, tried to kill us."_

_There was no denying that. She had past the point of no return a long time ago. He was the only one she had left. _

"_Do you love me Klaus?" she asked._

_He smiled and touched her hair gently._

"_My sweet Zora, you are my queen and I love you more than anything. It's just you and me now, love. Forever."_

_..._

California 2010

Zora walked around enjoying the beautiful night. She couldn't see the house anymore. Maybe she should turn back. Klaus and Elijah had probably finished their chat already. And she should talk with Nathan. He had acted very strange before.

"_That kind of power can be intoxicating; you can never lose control, never…" _

What had he meant by that? Sure, she was excited to discover what she could do but she would never hurt anyone. How could she? But Zora knew that Nathan was only thinking what was best for her. He would never do anything to hurt her. She trusted him completely. Maybe she had this connection with Klaus now but that wasn't the same. Nathan was her family, only father she had ever known. Zora was just about to turn back to the house when Klaus suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Stop sneaking like that, you scared me", she said.

Klaus smirked.

"Sorry love, but for my defense, I wasn't sneaking."

"Did you work things out with Elijah?"

Klaus suddenly seemed gloomy.

"More or less. But that's not important. I thought it would be fun to test these abilities some more."

"But we already tested them for two days and I think we both got the hang of it."

"I know but practice makes perfect you know."

Zora hesitated.

"Listen Klaus, I talked with Nathan and he told me to be careful with these abilities. I think he's right."

Klaus smiled and touched her cheek.

"Sweetheart, of course daddy would say that. I mean it's obvious that he's afraid of what you can do."

"That's not true", Zora said firmly. "Nathan only wants what's best for me."

"I'm sure he does. But just think about it, he bound your abilities and made you go through those rituals every month. And for what? For preventing you to be what you really are."

"No, it's not…"

"You are happy now Zora, aren't you? Happier than I have ever seen you."

That was something Zora couldn't deny. She felt complete, happy, as he had said. Klaus took her hand and kissed it.

"I know how much daddy means to you, love and I would never try to come between you two. But what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him."

Zora looked at Klaus. Maybe he was right. Little testing wouldn't hurt anyone. It wasn't misusing her abilities; it was just practice in case of emergency. She could actually safe people. But she needed to practice first. That sounded reasonable.

"So what do you say, love?" Klaus asked smiling.

"Ok but just one test, something simple."

"That's my girl!"

Zora looked around.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I let you choose sweetheart."

Zora closed her eyes and concentrated. She could felt the energy inside her. Then she started to carefully feel the energy all around her. She hadn't tried that before. It was unbelievable. There was so much life around her. She concentrated on a bird that was flying somewhere above her. For a moment she felt like she was that bird. She could felt its heartbeat. Amazing. Then she felt someone touching her hand. It made her startle. The bird fell to the ground. Zora opened her eyes. Klaus was holding her hand.

"No, no…" Zora murmured and looked for the bird.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked.

Zora picked up the dead bird and started to cry.

"I killed it", she sobbed.

Klaus looked surprised.

"Hey, it's ok. That's just a bird. There's no need to cry."

Zora couldn't understand why she was crying. She just felt terrible. First she had felt the life in that bird and then it was gone. Just like that. She should have been more careful. Klaus took the bird and placed it to the ground.

"Everything is alright, love", he said and wrapped his arms around her. "It was an accident. That's all. You just need some more practice."

No, she wasn't going to practice anymore. Nathan was right, it was too dangerous. And yes, that power was also too intoxicating. Zora promised herself that she wouldn't use it again. Not ever.

...

**So what do you guys think? And if you have some suggestions, like more flashback scenes or something, please let me know.**


	29. The future is not cast in stone

**I wanted to write the future scenes in this chapter and previous one about alternative futures. These are kind of the worst case scenarios. I hope it didn't turn out too unclear.**

Chapter 28

The future is not cast in stone

_Mojave Desert_

_Nathan looked at the flames. He couldn't feel anything. All that mattered to him was gone. He should have died with Zora. Now the flames were consuming her body. Hers and Klaus'. They were lying there side by side, just like Zora's parents a long time ago. It felt unreal, like someone else's life. Not his. How did it ever come to this? Choices… It's all about choices. If he had known then what he knew now…But it was too late. It was over now. The four of them were the last ones standing. He, Elijah, Mikael and Rebekah. They all just stood there watching the bodies of those they had used to care about burning into ashes. What a glorious victory it was. None of them had said a word. Rebekah was the first one who walked away. There were no goodbyes. Finally Mikael spoke._

"_I don't understand you, we won! Isn't that a good thing?"_

_Elijah's face was completely blank._

"_Just shut up father", he said icily. "There are no winners here."_

_Mikael rolled his eyes._

"_Fine, suit yourself but I'm going to celebrate."_

_Then he was gone. Nathan and Elijah were quiet for a long time._

"_I'm sorry about the rest of your family", Nathan said quietly. _

"_Me too", Elijah replied emotionlessly. "I think we have both paid more than our share."_

_Nathan didn't say anything. They had certainly paid. There was nothing left. _

"_We had no choice", Elijah said. It sounded that he was saying it more to himself than to Nathan. He could say it as many time as he wanted but it still wasn't true. There were always choices. And they had made wrong ones. If only he wouldn't have betrayed Zora's trust and pushed her right into Klaus' arms none of this wouldn't happen. He should have tried harder. He should have seen the warning signs. He should have safe her. But it was too late now._

"_We should probably go", Elijah said._

"_I'm not going with you", Nathan replied calmly. "I'm staying here with Zora."_

_Elijah turned to him._

"_Nathan…"_

"_I've made my decision. It's final."_

_Elijah was about to say something but changed his mind. Instead he just nodded._

"_I understand. It was an honor to know you."_

"_Likewise. Take care Elijah."_

_Nathan waited until he was gone. Then he took his gun. Soon he would be with Zora and Lucilla. It was all we wanted. _

_..._

California 2010

Nathan and Elijah walked to the living room together. Klaus and Zora were sitting on the couch. Nathan could saw immediately that Zora was upset. Klaus was stroking her hair calmingly.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked and scowled Klaus. "What have you done to her?"

Klaus gave him annoyed look.

"Why are you always blaming me for everything? I haven't done anything, we were outside taking a walk and Zora found a dead bird."

Nathan looked at him disbelievingly.

"She's upset because she found a dead bird?"

"Yes, in case you didn't know my Zora has a big heart."

"She's not yours…" Nathan started angrily but Zora interrupted him.

"I'm fine Nathan, I'm just being stupid. I don't know why…"

Nathan sat next to her and took her hand.

"It's ok kiddo."

Zora smiled at him. Klaus took her other hand. She smiled at him as well. Neither Klaus nor Nathan was letting go. It was like some kind of ridiculous tug of war. Elijah was amused when he poured himself a drink.

"Does anyone else want a drink?" he asked.

"Yes", Klaus and Nathan said simultaneously.

"How about you Zora?"

Zora seemed distracted. She hadn't even notice the tension between Klaus and Nathan.

"Oh, I could get something non-alcoholic, a soda or something."

"Sure."

Then Zora seemed to notice that she couldn't move her hands.

"And you guys are really sweet but could I please get my hands back now?"

Klaus and Nathan looked at each other for few seconds before they let go. Elijah was kind of expecting them to start the whole "you first" thing that kids sometimes did.

"Thank you brother", Klaus said when Elijah handed him a class of scotch. "You seem to be in a better mood."

"Yes", Elijah replied simply. Why wouldn't he be? He had a plan of his own now and he wasn't going to let his brother deceive him again.

"Well, I'm glad that we understand each other", Klaus said.

Elijah smiled.

"Me too, brother."

Elijah handed the other class to Nathan. They have had very interesting chat earlier.

"And here's your soda", Elijah said to Zora.

"Thank you. Before we drink, I would like to propose a toast."

All three men looked surprised.

"To family", Zora said and raised her class.

"To family", Elijah repeated smiling and raised his own class.

Klaus and Nathan followed his example. They were all smiling.

"Cheers."

Elijah took a sip but it tasted bitter in his mouth. The scotch was fine; he just didn't feel like to finish that drink. None of them did.


	30. Lost in you

Chapter 29

Lost in you

San Francisco 1988, New Year's Eve

_We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what's I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you…_

"I can't believe you talked me into this", Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me this isn't more fun than sitting in home", Lucilla replied. "It's New Year's Eve! Time to celebrate!"

Claire sighed.

"I don't know Cilla, I really don't feel like celebrating."

They were sitting in a bar full of people. Everyone seemed to be in a party mood. Everyone except Claire. She and Lucilla had both dressed up for tonight, mainly because Lucilla had insisted on it. They had backcombed their hair and Claire was wearing a pink miniskirt made of leather, big earrings, a very tight white top and high heels. Lucilla had called it "Madonna look". She was wearing a pink leggings and a black oversized top with a belt.

"Come on Claire, things aren't so bad!"

"It's easy for you to say, you're not the one who are expected to breed with someone you don't even like."

"I'm telling you Claire, that's wrong. It's the 80's for heavens sake; no one should be forced into marriage anymore!"

"You know what's it like in our community, all pureblooded females are expected to have children, with a pureblooded male. I just really hope it wouldn't have to be with Dax. He's just so… immature."

Claire felt depressed when she even thought about it. She didn't want it but there was no way out without being banished from the pack and that was something no werewolf wanted. Dax wasn't a bad guy and Claire was sure that he would be a good husband and a father but she didn't love him. She wanted to make her own choices. Lucilla took her hand.

"Hey, you know what I think, next year we both are going to find a true love."

Claire smiled.

"Oh really? Is that another one of your visions?"

"No, just call it a hunch."

"Sure Cilla, if you say so. But I think I need another drink. You want one too?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Claire stood up and headed to the counter. It was so crowded here. She felt that she needed some air. Claire looked at their table and saw Lucilla talking with some guy. She probably wouldn't mind to wait for that drink a little longer. Claire went outside and enjoyed the chilly night air. She didn't have her coat but she wasn't cold. She never was. She decided to walk a little but when she took the first step her heel broke and she was about to fall down when someone took her hand. Damn heels, she had never liked wearing them anyway.

"Thank you so much", she said and raised her head. Then she saw him. This man was standing right in front of her looking at her with strange amber eyes. His hair was dark and all his clothes were black. He was the most handsome man Claire had ever seen. For a while they just stared at each other. Finally the man cleared his throat.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks to you. I could swear these things had been invented for torturing women."

The man smiled.

"Actually those kinds of shoes were originally worn by men."

"Really? Well they could have kept them."

"I don't think high heels would look good on me", the man said still smiling.

"Oh I don't know, I think you could pull that look off."

They were both smiling. He was still holding her hand.

"I'm Claire."

"Josef."

...

California 2010

Zora was looking at Klaus insecurely. They were in his bedroom, or their bedroom. She just wasn't sure did she want to stay there. It had been a long day and part of her wanted to be close to him but other part told her to leave. She was grateful that Klaus wasn't pressuring her. Finally she made her decision.

"Is it ok if I sleep here?" she asked. "I mean only sleeping."

Klaus smiled.

"Of course love, you don't have to ask that. This is your room too."

He sat on the bed looking at her expectantly. Zora got quickly under the cover. She was tired. That whole thing with that bird was still bothering her. Klaus lied down beside her. She took his hand. She just needed to feel him close to her. It was a strange thought that there was no one like two of them in the whole world. She had considered herself as a freak for so long that it felt strange to feel connection with someone.

"I never had any friends", she said quietly.

Klaus turned to her.

"What?"

"When I was a child, I never had any friends. I sometimes wondered what was wrong with me, you know. All those other kids said so much mean things and I figured they must be right."

Klaus was quiet for a while.

"I can hunt those people down and kill them if you want."

Zora couldn't help but smile.

"That's not necessary, but thanks for the offer."

She leaned her head to his chest.

"Have you ever had that kind of problems?" she asked.

"You mean not fitting in? Sure but let me tell you something, you and I are special, we don't have to fit in. Everyone can think and say what ever they want. But if anyone says something mean about you again, I'll rip their tongue out."

"That's sweet…I think."

Zora liked just laying there with him. She wasn't mad at him anymore. She couldn't be when their connection was so strong. She touched his cheek very carefully and kissed him. He seemed surprised but didn't say anything. He just let her explore his body. He helped her to take his shirt off. She needed to be in control. She was curious to see how his body was reacting to her touch.

"God, Zora…" he groaned.

She kissed him and took her nightgown off. He couldn't control himself any longer. She could felt his arousal.

"Klaus…"

This felt right. She needed him closer. She barely noticed that the whole room was shaking. No, the whole house was shaking. It was an earthquake that she later heard was a magnitude of 4,2. In that moment they only saw each other. She enjoyed every second. They were both out of breath when he pulled out. The room had stopped shaking.

"Klaus", Zora said when he was holding her and stroking her hair.

"Hmm?"

"That wasn't too bad, was it?"

He laughed.

"No love, it really wasn't."


	31. I see dead people

Chapter 30

I see dead people

"Catch me if you can!" Zora said laughing and ran to the living room.

Klaus moved in front of her with his vampire speed and kissed her.

"Hey, that's not fair! No vampire stuff!"

Klaus grinned.

"Sorry, love, but you know all is fair in love and war."

She pulled him closer and kissed him. Nathan cleared his throat.

"Hi", Zora said smiling and pulled away.

Klaus cursed him silently. Always in a wrong place in a wrong time. If he would keep this up he would become even bigger buzzkill than Elijah. Nathan scowled him but smiled at Zora.

"What are you two up to?" he asked.

Klaus smiled charmingly.

"Well daddy, we are spending some quality time together. You know, marital things."

Nathan ignored him and looked at Zora.

"Is everything ok?"

Zora nodded smiling.

"Yes, everything is fine. Actually Klaus wants to take me to see an opera tonight. Would you like to come too?"

Oh no. Of course Nathan would come just to annoy him. But to Klaus' surprise Nathan shook his head.

"No thanks kiddo, an opera isn't really my thing. And besides I'm going to kick Elijah's ass in our chess game."

"It's great that you two have become friends", Zora said.

"Yes well, it turned out that we actually do have something in common. We both like chess."

"That's great. Have a nice evening."

"You too kiddo."

Klaus wrapped his arms around Zora when Nathan had left.

"Well, it seems that it's just you and me, love."

"Yes. I've never been to an opera before. I hope I don't embarrass you."

"Don't be silly, that could never happen. I got you something for tonight."

"Oh no, Klaus, I thought we agreed you stop buying me gifts all the time."

"No, love, you said that, I never agreed. Come on."

Klaus took her hand and led her to their bedroom. There was a dress on the bed. Zora picked it up and looked at it. It was an evening dress made from amber chiffon. It matched her eyes perfectly.

"This is beautiful", Zora said and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart, I'm glad you like it."

"What time are we leaving?" Zora asked.

Klaus grinned.

"We still have an hour."

"An hour? I have to get ready! I just take a quick shower first."

"You want some company?"

Zora smiled and kissed him.

"Sorry but I don't think so. I don't want to be late."

She hurried to the bathroom before Klaus could say anything else. He should probably get ready too. Last few days had been…strange. Ever since that incredible night when they had caused an earthquake, Klaus had found himself acting like some kind of fool. He wasn't sure what he thought about that. All he knew was that he would never let her go. She was a part of him now, his companion. His wife. What a great things they could accomplish together. And they would, he was sure of it. Klaus got changed and sat on an armchair waiting for Zora. It didn't take long before she came out from the bathroom. She had put on some make-up and she was wearing the amber dress.

"What do you think?" she asked smiling.

Klaus stood up and stared at her.

"You look incredible, love."

"Thank you. Should we go then?"

Klaus hold out his hand for her. They ran into Elijah and Nathan on their way out.

"Well, you look beautiful this evening Zora", Elijah said.

Zora smiled at him.

"Thanks Elijah. We're going to an opera."

"Yes, Nathan told me. I hope you two have a good time."

"Thank you, you too."

"Good night brother", Klaus said. "Nathan", he added reluctantly.

"See you later", Nathan said smiling.

The car was waiting for them in front of the house. Klaus opened the door for Zora and took her hand when he sat next to her. It had been a while since his last opera. He was actually looking forward to it.

...

"It was so beautiful", Zora said when they had got back to the car. "And so sad. It reminded me of Romeo and Juliet."

"Tristan and Isolde is actually older story than Romeo and Juliet", Klaus said. "I saw the first opera version of it in Vienna back in… I think it was 1883."

"That's weird."

"What is, love?"

"I just sometimes forget how old you really are."

Klaus smirked.

"Age is just a number. You'll see that after a couple of centuries."

"Maybe", Zora said and leaned to his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what, love?"

"For everything. I really had a good time tonight."

"Me too. And there will be plenty more nights like this, I promise you."

Neither of them spoke again before they got back home. But it wasn't uncomfortable silence. Klaus enjoyed feeling her close to him. It made him feel…complete. He opened the door for her and they walked to the house hand in hand.

"I think I'll get a class of water", Zora said. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you sweetheart. I'll wait for you in the living room."

She kissed him before she headed to the kitchen. Klaus walked slowly to the living room. He felt completely relaxed. First he saw Elijah. Then he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Hi Nik", someone whispered into his ear.

"Rebekah…"

"Hello brother", someone said and stabbed him to the stomach.

"Kol…"

"I believe this is yours", his third brother said and stabbed him to the arm.

"Finn…"

"Surprise brother", Elijah said calmly.

"What have you done…" Klaus murmured.

All his siblings were now standing in front of him. They were all wearing clothes from different eras. None of them looked happy.

"Ok, I know you must be upset…"

"Upset?" Rebekah repeated and attacked him. "You killed us!"

Kol joined her without hesitation. Elijah and Finn just stood there watching.

"Leave him alone!" someone shouted.

Zora was standing at the door.

"And who is this Nik?" Rebekah asked. "Your whore?"

In that second she flew against a wall.

"Don't you dare speak about my wife like that!" Klaus yelled.

"Your wife?" Kol said disbelievingly. "How sweet."

He moved towards Zora with his vampire speed but before he reached her, something threw him across the room.

"Stop it, all of you", Elijah said but no one seemed to be listening.

Zora moved next to Klaus and took his hand. The whole room started to shake. Kol and Rebekah were about to attack again when a strong voice stopped them.

"Enough!"

It was suddenly very quiet. Everyone turned to the door. Nathan was standing there with…no. It couldn't be. Klaus was shocked. Apparently so was everyone else. Rebekah managed to speak first.

"Mother."


	32. Mother, I have sinned

Chapter 31

Mother, I have sinned

Zora was just pouring herself some water when she felt it. Klaus was in trouble. She dropped her class and ran to the living room as fast as she could. She saw a blond girl who looked like she had just jumped out from some musical or something. She was wearing an old looking costume. Then there was a dark-haired guy, also wearing a costume. Klaus was fighting with them.

"Leave him alone!" Zora shouted.

The girl and the guy both looked at her.

"And who is this Nik?" the girl asked mockingly. "Your whore?"

Zora could felt a strong energy coming from Klaus. It flew the girl against a wall.

"Don't you dare speak about my wife like that!" Klaus yelled.

"Your wife?" the guy said. "How sweet."

He moved towards her with his vampire speed, obviously trying to hurt her, so Zora used her own energy to throw him across the room.

"Stop it, all of you", Elijah said.

Zora hadn't even noticed him before. There was also some other man standing next to him but Zora had more urgent things on her mind right now. She had to help Klaus. She took his hand and felt their energies merging. The whole room started to shake.

"Enough!" someone said before the girl and the guy managed to attack again.

Zora turned to the door. She saw Nathan and some woman who was wearing some kind of medieval costume. Was everyone going to a masquerade or something? Then Zora noticed the sudden change in the room. Everyone seemed shocked, like they had just seen a ghost.

"Mother", the blond girl said.

The woman was smiling warmly.

"My children", she said and touched the girls cheek. "Rebekah, my beautiful daughter."

"Mommy…" the girl mumbled. There were tears in her eyes.

Then the woman moved to the dark-haired guy.

"Kol, my handsome boy." The guy looked confused.

"Elijah, my firstborn", the woman said when she touched Elijah's cheek.

Wait, what? If she was Elijah's mother then she was also…

"My darling Finn", she said to the man who was standing next to Elijah. Surprisingly he was also wearing a costume, maybe medieval, Zora wasn't really sure.

"Mother", he said smiling.

Finally the woman turned to Klaus. Zora was still holding his hand. He was looking at the floor. Zora could tell that he was upset.

"Niklaus…" the woman said. "My dear Niklaus. Look at me."

Klaus raised his head very slowly.

"Mother I…"

He couldn't continue. The woman took a step closer and touched his face. Her touch made Klaus flinch.

"Everything is alright my son. I forgive you."

Klaus looked at her disbelievingly.

"How could you forgive me? What I did… I'm so sorry mother."

His mother smiled at him.

"I know my son, I know. It is time to heal all those old wounds."

She turned to her other children who hadn't move.

"My dear children, I am here because I want us to be a family again. We will not spill each others blood any more. Is that clear?"

"You don't know what he did to us", Kol said.

His mother turned to him smiling.

"I do know my son and I don't expect you to forgive your brother right now but there will be no more fighting. Do you understand me Kol?"

He didn't look happy at all but he nodded. Suddenly the woman was looking at Zora.

"And you must be my son's wife. I am Esther."

"Hi, I… I'm Zora", she managed to say.

Esther took her hand and smiled at her warmly.

"Welcome to the family Zora."

Zora looked at Klaus' siblings who had just attacked him. Kol was looking at her suspiciously. Rebekah's look was kind of malicious. Finn on the other hand didn't seem to care if she was there or not. Elijah just seemed confused. Well, at least Klaus' family wasn't boring…

"Thank you", Zora said trying her best to sound polite. Then she noticed Nathan who was still standing at the door. She couldn't interpret his expression. He looked very calm. Zora didn't know should she stay with Klaus or give him and his family some privacy. They probably had some catching up to do. It didn't seem that Klaus was in any danger though, so she might as well leave. But when she tried to leave Klaus grabbed her hand. He didn't have to say anything, she understood what he wanted. It seemed that she was staying then. Great.

...

2 hours earlier…

It was done. Elijah had got his siblings back. The coffins had been in a secret room that had been built next to the wine cellar. And there had been some heavy magic protecting the coffins. Elijah had just gone upstairs with his siblings. Nathan had said that he needed to do some cleaning and Elijah had been too occupied to ask any details. He didn't know about the fourth coffin. Nathan did. And now it was safe to lift the spell and reveal it. Nathan hoped that he was doing the right thing. But he really needed some help and she was definitely powerful enough. Nathan performed the ritual, just like Esther had told him to do. She had appeared to his dreams ever since he arrived to this damn house. But he had always known about his family's history. He had never told anyone, not even Lucilla. When the ritual was done, Nathan opened the coffin and hold out his hand for Esther.

"Ma'am", Nathan said and bowed.

Esther smiled.

"My dear Nathaniel, there is no need to be so formal. We are family after all."

"Yes I suppose that's true. But please call me Nathan, my mother is the only one who had ever called me Nathaniel."

"Alright, Nathan then. But never the less I am glad that you were named after my dear brother."

"Yes ma'am, that name had been in our family for generations. But I would appreciate if this could be our secret."

"Of course, if you wish so", Esther said smiling.

She looked around and saw the empty coffins.

"Where are my children?"

"Upstairs, everyone except Klaus. He should be back soon."

"We better wait for him then. In the meantime you must tell me all about this mess my son have caused."

"Yes ma'am." Nathan hesitated. "I hope you know that I'm only doing this for Zora. I want to protect her from your son."

Esther's smile was very gentle.

"I understand perfectly my dear. You did right by awaking me. This mess needs to be cleaned and that is what mothers do best."


	33. We are family

Chapter 32

We are family

It was definitely the strangest family dinner Zora had ever even heard about. Esther was smiling warmly and Elijah was trying to explain his siblings some basic things about 21st century because apparently they had all been…well, dead. Klaus just seemed very uncomfortable. That wasn't really surprising since he was the one who had killed his entire family. Zora wasn't quite sure what to think about that. Kol and Finn looked strange wearing some of Elijah's clothes. They both had refused to accept any clothes from Klaus.

Rebekah on the other hand was wearing one of Zora's dresses although she hadn't been too happy about it. Esther had borrowed some of her clothes as well and thanked her very politely. Fortunately they would all get some new clothes in the morning. Understandably they had all wanted to change their clothes after wearing them for…who knew how long. Apparently at least Finn had been dead a while since his first reaction to cell phone had been "what kind of sorcery is this". Elijah definitely got his hands full. Zora felt like she was intruding when she sat next to Klaus and tried to eat something although she wasn't really hungry. Nathan was sitting on her other side. She was grateful that he was there.

"Wait, wait", Finn said. "So people can fly now?"

"No, no, they don't fly; they have these machines called airplanes. Remember what I told you about cars… but we get to that later."

Finn seemed confused. But who could blame him; he had a lot to learn. Kol and Rebekah were listening to Elijah as well but they didn't seem to have so much catching up to do. For some reason Esther didn't seem interested about the modern world at all. She was just chatting and smiling.

"So Zora, tell me about yourself", she said kindly.

Zora had no idea what to say. The thought that this woman was kind of her mother-in-law was just so…weird.

"There isn't really much to tell", she murmured.

"Oh, I do not believe that. How long have you known my son?"

"Not very long."

Zora tried desperately to think some excuse to leave. She really didn't want to be here.

"I think you need some rest", Nathan suddenly said.

Zora looked at him gratefully.

"Yes, I think you're right. Please excuse me everyone."

Elijah, Finn, Kol and Klaus all stood up when she did. Zora wondered why until she remembered that it was considered polite. She wasn't really surprised that they were old fashioned. They had probably been around when that whole etiquette was invented. She went to hers and Klaus' room. Nathan followed her.

"Wow", Zora said when Nathan had closed the door.

"Yeah, tell me about it. They really make the Addams family look like perfectly normal."

Zora tried not to laugh.

"That wasn't very nice thing to say."

Nathan shrugged. "Hmm but it's true."

Zora couldn't really deny that. She sat on the bed and tried to calm down. She could still feel the adrenaline rush. Nathan sat next to her.

"Are you ok kiddo?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe that Klaus did that to his own family."

Nathan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"As I have said before, please be careful with that guy. I don't want you to get hurt because of him."

"I know and I appreciate your concern but you don't have to worry. Honestly."

"I'll never stop looking after you kiddo, no matter how grown-up you are", Nathan said firmly.

Zora smiled but before she could say anything, the door opened and Rebekah marched in. She hadn't bothered to knock.

"I need another dress", she said rudely. "I spilled wine on this one."

Nathan looked at Zora.

"Excuse us", she said quietly.

He hesitated but apparently thought that it was better to leave. Rebekah didn't pay any attention to him.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

Zora didn't really appreciate her attitude but she forced herself to be polite.

"Ok, let's see", she said and opened her closet.

"No, no, no", Rebekah kept saying when Zora showed her dresses.

"Don't you have anything tasteful? Only prostitudes used to wear that kind of clothes."

"Yeah well, we're not in a stone age anymore", Zora said before she managed to stop herself.

"What did you say?" Rebekah asked menacingly.

"What I meant was that times have changed. Nowdays women can wear pretty much what ever they want. Let me show you."

Zora didn't usually read fashion magazines but she fortunately had kept the ones that one of the maids had brought her. She handed them to Rebekah who was looking at her suspiciously.

"You can keep them if you want", Zora said.

Finally Rebekah took the magazines and started to look at them.

"This is fashion now?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, probably, I really don't know so much about fashion."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Zora wasn't offended. She would probably be in a bad mood too if she would have spent last few decades in a coffin.

"Listen, you can pick yourself nicer clothes tomorrow but right now you're welcome to take mine. Maybe you can find something…less whorish."

"I doubt that", Rebekah said but she didn't sound so rude anymore. Actually she almost smiled.

"And I need something for my hair", she added.

They went to the bathroom and Zora gave her some shampoo and conditioner. Rebekah looked at the bottles.

"I hope thise won't make my hair look same way than yours."

Zora smiled.

"Let's hope not."

There was a moment of silence before Rebekah spoke.

"So you and Nik? How do you put up with him?"

Zora shrugged.

"He can be sweet when he wants to be."

Rebekah snorted.

"He wasn't so sweet when he put a dagger through my heart."

Zora nodded.

"I can't even imagine how you must feel. But if there's anything I can do to help…"

Rebekah grinned.

"Actually, there is. Don't give him any."

"Sorry?"

"Since Kol, Finn and I have to learn all thise 21st century things, I think it's only fair if Nik makes some sacrifices as well. A little celibacy would be good for him; at least until we have all learn the basic things about this century. What do you say; could you do that for me?"

Zora looked at her trying to decide was she serious. Apparently she was.

"Ok, I can do that", Zora said.

Rebekah smiled.

"Thank you. I would just love to see his face when you tell him."

They continued talking about clothes when Klaus came in. He seemed surprised to see them getting along so well.

"You must come shopping with me tomorrow", Rebekah said when she headed to the door.

"Sure", Zora replied.

Rebekah smiled devilishly when she got past her brother.

"You have a good night now Nik."

"What was that about?" Klaus asked when she had left.

Zora smiled.

"We need to talk."

...

Nathan took a quick look to the living room and saw Elijah explaining to Finn and Kol how TV worked. They both seemed very interested. Nathan went to the dining room where Esther was waiting for him. He closed the door and looked at her.

"It is safe to speak", Esther said smiling.

Nathan nodded.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Esther sighed.

"I am afraid that the situation is even worse than I thought. This bond between my son and Zora…it must be broken."

"I agree. So do you have a plan?"

"Of course I have my dear Nathaniel", Esther said smiling. "You can leave this all to me. But there is something I need you to do."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to help me find someone."

"Ok, who?"

Esther smiled.

"My husband, Mikael."


	34. Whispers in the dark

Chapter 33

Whispers in the dark

Klaus really wanted to kill his sister. Again. Convincing Zora not to have sex with him was really low, even for Rebekah. He had tried to say to Zora that Rebekah was just being childish and petty but apparently Zora thought that she had every right to be. Damn women. Zora had said that she would sleep in her old bedroom until Klaus' siblings would get the hang of the whole modern world. Well, they better be fast learners.

Everyone seemed to be getting ready for shopping. His brothers hadn't slept at all. They just kept asking Elijah all kind of questions. What is this, what does this do, who, when, where… Finn and Kol were both wearing one of Elijah's suits, although it didn't quite fit for Kol. Klaus' clothes would probably be more of his size but Kol didn't want anything from him. All his siblings were acting childishly. Yes, he had killed them; couldn't they just get over it already? His mother on the other hand didn't seem to be mad at him at all. Klaus was really happy about that.

"Good morning Nik", Rebekah said grinning. "Did you sleep well?"

Klaus suppressed his urge to strangle her and smiled.

"Yes my dear sister, very well. Thank you for asking."

Rebekah was wearing a light green summer dress. She seemed very pleased with herself.

"Zora!" she said smiling. "Are you ready for shopping? Nik is paying so we have many, many, many stores to go to."

Klaus turned to Zora. She looked so beautiful wearing a blue dress. It was the same dress she had worn in the villa that night when their energies had really emerged for the first time. He really wanted to carry her to their bedroom and rip it off her.

"Yes, I'm ready", she said to Rebekah and turned to Klaus. "Are you coming with us?"

"Apparently", Klaus replied.

"Are we all ready?" Esther asked smiling. She was also wearing one of Zora's dresses, a little longer beige one, and she had plaited her long hair. Nathan was standing next to her.

"Yes, I think so", Elijah said. "I have arranged a bigger car for us."

"Wonderful! Shall we go then, I am curious to see this new world."

It was the first time after her awekening when Esther had shown any interest about the 21st century but Klaus thought that she had probably has more important things on her mind. After all, it had been a while since she had seen her children. They all went outside where a limousine was waiting. Finn looked at it curiosly when the driver opened a door for them. Esther, Zora and Rebekah went in first.

"Are you sure this device is safe?" Finn asked.

"Yes, as safe as any transportation these days", Elijah replied. "And statistically …"

"Just get in", Klaus snapped.

Finn scowled him and sat next to Esther. Kol seemed amused. Zora was sitting between Nathan and Rebekah so Klaus figured that it was best to sit next to Elijah. He probably wouldn't try to throw him out of the moving car or anything. He wasn't so sure about Kol. Finn started immediately asking questions about the car and its operating principles. Elijah tried his best to explain that to him. Klaus was actually surprised that Elijah knew so much about cars. And he seemed to be a very patient teacher. Rebekah was rambling on and on about all the clothes, shoes and other things she wanted to have. Esther leaned towars Klaus and squished his hand smiling warmly. Klaus couldn't help but smile too. He was grateful for his mother's forgiveness. When they arrived to the shopping centre, even Kol seemed curious.

"Nik, money", Rebekah said impatiently when she saw all the clothes shops.

Klaus sighed and gave her his credit card. She took Zora's hand without hesitation and led her to the nearest shop.

"We better get you some clothes as well", Elijah said. Finn and Kol followed him.

Klaus realized that he was suddenly standing there with his mother and Nathan.

"Perhaps I should go with my girls", Esther said smiling and left.

So now it was just him and Nathan. Great. The others probably wouldn't be finished any time soon.

"Wanna go and see x-rated movie?" Klaus asked.

Nathan shrugged.

"Are you paying?"

"Why not, but no popcorn. I've already been rip off once today by my sister."

"Fine, I'll get my own popcorn then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Klaus rolled his eyes. What a great day this seemed to be.

...

"Oh, I have to try those on!" Rebekah said excited.

Zora nodded politely. She had never during her entire life bought so many clothes. They had been shopping for two hours and most of the bags had already been delivered to their car. Zora had to sit down when Rebekah hurried to the fitting room. Esther sat next to her. She had found some nice clothes as well and she has had a new haircut. Zora thought that she looked very stylish when her hair was shorter.

"This is nice", Esther said smiling. "Spending time with my daughter and daughter-in-law."

"Yes, this has been fun", Zora replied politely.

Esther touched her hair.

"You are a beautiful girl my dear Zora", she said thoughtfully. "You remind me of Tatia."

"I'm sorry, who?"

Esther looked surprised.

"Oh, you haven't heard. Perhaps it is best if I don't say anything…"

"No, no, it's ok", Zora said.

Esther smiled.

"Alright then my dear. But it is a sad story. Tatia was Niklaus' true love, forgive me, I mean first love. My poor son was devastated when he lost her." Esther sighed. "As you must understand, I was so worried about him. He had a lot of other women, even when he was with Tatia, but still he never seemed to get over her."

"What happened to her?" Zora asked.

"She died. But it was an accident, Niklaus didn't mean to…"

There was a moment of silence. Zora didn't really know what to say. Esther took her hands.

"I am so happy that he has found you my dear. As much as I love my son, I am not blind for his faults and I was always worried about his lust for power. My dear Niklaus was ruthless when he wanted something; he never cared who got hurt. Not even Tatia. But all is well now; I know that he must really love you. Why else would he possibly have chosen you?"

Zora swallowed. She suddenly felt a lump on her throat.

"Are you alright my dear?" Esther asked kindly.

"Yes…yes, I'm fine."

"I hope I didn't say anything that upset you. Maybe I should have just been quiet…"

"No, no, you didn't say anything wrong", Zora said trying to smile.

"Good. Oh, I think Rebekah is calling us."

Zora got up and followed Esther to the fitting room. She was shivering. She couldn't think about it now. Not here. Zora forced herself to smile although she felt tears burning behind her eyes. She had to wait until she would be alone. And as far away from Klaus as possible.


	35. Like beasts

Chapter 34

Like beasts

Esther smiled when she saw Zora walking fast to the ladies' room. She was on the brink of tears. Poor girl but this was for her own good. Being with Niklaus would eventually destroy her. But this was just a beginning. Esther knew perfectly well that there was much work to be done before that girl would realize what was best for her. Perhaps a gentle push would be in order.

"I will be right back, my dear", Esther said to Rebekah who was just taking a manicure and pedicure.

"Hmm", she murmured. She probably wouldn't even notice that Esther and Zora weren't there.

Esther walked out from the beauty parlour and started to look for her sons. It was a big shopping centre but Esther soon spotted her youngest son.

"Kol", Esther said smiling.

"Mother", he replied. "Is Rebekah still shopping?"

"No, she is in a beauty parlour over there. But there is something I would like you to do for me."

"And what might that be?"

Esther sighed.

"I am afraid dear Zora was a little upset about something. Perhaps you could make sure that she is alright?"

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Why me?"

"Kol", Esther said scoldingly. "I am disappointed my son. You know how much she means to your brother, offering her your friendship is the least you should do."

Kol was suddenly smirking.

"You know what mother, I believe you're right. I should definitely offer her my friendship. Where is she?"

Esther pointed to the ladies' room.

"How do I look?" Kol asked.

Esther smiled.

"You look handsome my son, as always."

Kol grinned and left. All too easy. Now she just needed to find…

"Mother", Finn said smiling.

Esther hadn't notice him.

"Perfect timing my son. Could you be so kind and find Niklaus? I believe his wife would like to see him."

...

Zora stood in front of a mirror and dried her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about what Esther had said.

_"I was always worried about his lust for power. My dear Niklaus was ruthless when he wanted something; he never cared who got hurt…He must really love you. Why else would he possibly have chosen you?"_

Yeah, why? Zora couldn't believe that she hadn't figured that out before. How stupid was she? There was only one reason why he had wanted her. He had wanted her powers. Becoming one with her… That was just something he has had to do in order to achieve his goal. Why would she mean anything to him? Well, she did mean something; apparently he liked having sex with her. It had been naïve and stupid to think that he actually cared about her. Why would he? All that talk about companionship…

Zora had thought that she had found someone who truly cared about her and accepted her just the way she was. But the thing was that she was a freak. How could anyone ever truly accept her? Zora had no idea what to do. Was she overreacting? Maybe she should just talk to Klaus. She just couldn't bare the thought that he had lied to her the whole time. Zora took a deep breath before leaving the ladies' room. She couldn't stay there forever.

"Hi there", someone said.

Zora saw Klaus' yonger brother. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark green shirt. He was smiling at her.

"Hi", Zora replied hoping he wouldn't notice that she had been crying. "So you found some new clothes?"

"Yes, these 21st century clothes are not so bad", he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine", she replied quickly. Maybe too quickly.

"I don't mean to intrude but you seem upset. Do you want to talk about it darling?"

Kol was smiling charmingly.

"That's very kind of you but…"

Before she could say anything else, Kol pulled her closer and kissed her. Zora was so surprised that she didn't immediately push him away.

"What the hell?" an angry voice behind Kol's back said.

Kol pulled away looking very pleased with himself. Zora was stunned.

"Hello brother", Kol said before he turned to Klaus.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Klaus asked. He looked furious. Kol was grinning.

"Oh nothing. Lovely girl, she tastes like…a strawberry."

Klaus was about to attack Kol when Finn and Elijah stepped in front of him.

"We are in a public place", Elijah reminded him firmly.

"I don't care…" Klaus started when Esther's arrival interrupted him.

"Niklaus", she said. "Enough."

"Get him out of my site", Klaus managed to say.

Kol was still grinning and turned to Zora.

"I really enjoyed that darling; let me know when you want some more."

"Kol!" Esther said warningly.

Elijah grabbed Kol's shoulder.

"Time to go."

"What ever. See you brother."

Finn and Elijah went with Kol, just in case. Klaus was staring at Zora.

"Please excuse us mother", he said emotionlessly.

"Of course my son. But you mustn't be mean to your wife."

Klaus didn't say anything before she had left. Zora was still stunned. What had just happened?

"So, you don't have sex with me but you don't mind putting out for my brother?" Klaus said icily.

"What? How can you even… He's the one who kissed me!"

"You didn't seem to mind."

Zora was starting to really get angry. How dared he?

"I don't have to listen to this", she said angrily and tried to get pass him. He stepped in front of her.

"Where are you going? To find Kol?" he asked.

"No, I'm going as far away from you as possible."

"You're not going anywhere unless I say so."

"Really? Watch me."

Zora tried to get pass him again but he grabbed her and dragged her back to the ladies' room before she could do anything.

"What are you…"

He lifted her up and pushed her roughly against a wall.

"Let go of me…" Zora started angrily but he silenced her with a bruising kiss.

"You are mine", he groaned and slid his hand under her dress.

"No!" Zora yelled and hit his chest. "Stop!"

She looked into his yellow eyes.

"Klaus stop. Please."

He took a step back. Zora's legs couldn't hold her and she fell on the floor. She wasn't looking at him.

"Zora, I…"

"Leave", Zora said quietly.

He was about to say something when Rebekah walked in.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

Klaus left without saying a word. Rebekah kneeled next to Zora.

"Hey, what happened? What did he…"

Zora started to cry.

"Hey, it's ok."

Rebekah hugged her and stroked her hair. She couldn't stop crying. Nothing was ok anymore.


	36. Girls just wanna have fun

Chapter 35

Girls just wanna have fun

"She doesn't want to talk to you Nik", Rebekah said coldly.

"It's been two days already, she will talk to me whether she likes it or not. Now get out of my way", Klaus said angrily and tried to shove her out of his way.

"No! You leave her alone!"

"I'm warning you Rebekah…"

Suddenly the door to Zora's room opened.

"It's ok Rebekah, I'll talk to him", Zora said emotionlessly.

Rebekah scowled her brother who marched in and closed the door behind him. Zora turned her back on him.

"Listen Zora, about what happened…"

"I don't want to talk about it", she said quietly.

Klaus turned her around and lifted her chin. Her face was completely emotionless.

"I have made a decision", she said calmly.

"What decision?"

"I think its best if we spend some time separated. I'm going away for a while."

Klaus stared at her.

"That's not going to happen, love", he said determinedly.

Zora sighed.

"This is what I want, please respect that. You can't keep me here against my will…"

"Guess again sweetheart. You're not going anywhere and that's final!"

Zora shook her head.

"I'm sorry but this doesn't work like that. I'm leaving, Klaus. Accept that."

Klaus grabbed her shoulders.

"And you better accept this; I'm not letting you go."

"I need some time to think", Zora said calmly.

"By all means but you will do it here. There's plenty on space."

"No. I've made my decision."

"I will chain you up if I have to…"

"You do what you have to do. So will I."

Klaus looked at her blank face. She didn't seem angry or sad just perfectly calm. He didn't like that at all. She backed away when he touched her face.

"Please go now", she said.

"I'm not letting you go", Klaus repeated before he walked out.

In that moment he didn't know which one he hated more, his brother or himself and his jealousy. It had completely blinded him. Klaus really wanted to break something. Kol's neck was the first thing that came to his mind. Dammit!

"Is everything alright, Niklaus?" Esther asked.

"Yes mother", he murmured.

"I hope you worked things out with your wife."

"Hmm."

Esther touched his face.

"You can talk to me, my son. Perhaps I can help."

"She wants to leave", Klaus said gloomily.

"Oh, I am so sorry my son. But perhaps that is for the best…"

Klaus looked at his mother.

"I will never let her go."

"Niklaus…"

He walked away before Esther could say anything else. She bit her lip. Interesting. Everything was going just as she had planned. It was a good thing that all her children were so predictable. Now she just had to make sure that the little abomination would really leave. She couldn't understand how had Nathan allowed things to go this far. That girl should have been killed as soon as she was born. But the damage had already been done. Now it was her responsibility to fix what she could.

...

"Are you ok?" Rebekah asked.

Zora nodded.

"Yes. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so nice to me. I really appreciate that."

"Sure. How did it go with Nik?"

Zora sighed.

"He said he's not going to let me leave."

"He has no right to stop you. And besides, you are coming back, right?"

Zora hesitated.

"I just… I need to think about some stuff… I don't know."

Rebekah looked at her.

"You know what, how about I come with you?"

Zora was surprised. That was the last thing she had expected her to say.

"I can't ask you to do that…"

Rebekah waved her hand.

"You don't have to ask. You need some holiday from my jerk brother and so do I. So what are we waiting for?"

"I don't know… I don't want Nathan to worry about me. And I'm afraid that Klaus will hurt him if I leave…"

"My mother won't let that happen", Rebekah interrupted her. "And you're adult! Come on, let's live a little. Screw Nik and everyone else who want to tell us what to do!"

"You know what, you're right. Let's do it! But… we need some money."

"I'm way ahead of you", Rebekah said and took a credit card from her pocket.

"Where did you get this?" Zora asked.

"I stole it from Elijah's wallet."

Zora couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you think he's going to be angry?"

"Nah, he had many of these. So are we going or not?"

Zora stood up.

"Yes, let's go. But we better be careful."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Do you honestly think that this is the first time when I sneak out? Just watch and learn."

Zora took her purse and followed Rebekah. She wasn't kidding; she really knew how to sneak out. They had almost reached one of Klaus' cars when someone coughed behind them. Kol was standing there grinning.

"Well, good evening ladies. Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business", Rebekah said.

"Oh really? Does my dear brother know about this little trip of yours? Let's ask him, oh Niklaus…"

"Shut up", Rebekah snapped.

"So I'm guessing he doesn't know. How awkward… Hmm, what to do, what to do…"

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Fine you lousy blackmailer, what do you want?"

Kol smirked and looked at Zora.

"How about a kiss, darling?"

Zora looked at him disbelievingly.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh come on, we both know that you liked it last time. But this time I want it to be nice and passionate. And I want you to use some tongue too."

"What the hell…" Rebekah started but Zora stopped her.

"It's ok. You want passion? Alright then."

She walked to Kol slowly smiling seductively. He was smirking when she touched his lips.

"Why would you settle for just a kiss? How about I give you something you will remember the rest of your life? Would you like that", she purred.

Kol's smirk grew wider.

"Oh darling, you can give me what ever you want."

"Good."

Zora smiled and kicked him between his legs. Kol fell to his knees.

"You're welcome", she said and walked to the car.

Rebekah was laughing when Zora started the car.

"That was great! Kol's face…it was priceless!"

Zora smiled.

"Yeah well, you were right, screw everyone who tries to tell us what to do!"

"That's right! Let's go and see what this world has to offer."


	37. Jane Doe

Chapter 36

Jane Doe

3 weeks later

"Where the hell are they?" Klaus shouted. "They couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Calm down Niklaus", Elijah said. "I'm sure they will come back on any day now."

"They will both pay…" Klaus murmured.

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"That is not helping. Zora needed some time for herself. And it is better that she's with Rebekah than all by herself, don't you think?"

"That's not the point. She ran from me. No one does that without consequences."

"We've been over this, you are not killing Nathan. And besides, he's just as worried about her as you are."

"I'm not worried, I'm angry!" Klaus shouted. And she is going to be punished for this, I promise you."

Elijah sighed. He knew perfectly well that Klaus was worried. He had acted like a lunatic for last three weeks. He had arranged a whole army of people looking for them. But it seemed that at least one of them, probably Zora, knew how to cover her tracks. Elijah poured Klaus a drink. It seemed that he needed one. Finn walked in holding a book. He had been studing very hard during the last weeks. Kol on the other hand was more interest about hunting and partying.

"This is absolutely fashinating", Finn said. "I have been reading about the first and second world war. I would like to know about your first hand experiences, especially about the political aspect…"

"Can we talk about that later?" Elijah said quickly when he saw that Klaus was going to say something very unpleasant.

"Sure. So no word yet about Rebakah or Zora?"

Elijah shook his head.

"Hopefully soon…" In that moment his phone started to ring. "Excuse me", Elijah said before he answered. "Yes? What? Alright…alright slow down Rebekah. What has happened?"

"Give me that…" Klaus started but Elijah took a step back and signaled him to wait.

"Alright, I understand. Where are you? Stay there, I'm on my way. Everything is going to be alright. I'll see you soon."

"What?" Klaus asked immediately when he had hung up.

"We must go right now", Elijah said calmly. "Apparently something has happened."

"What something?" Klaus yelled.

Elijah hesitated.

"Apparently Zora is missing."

Klaus' face turned completely blank.

"Where is Rebekah?" he asked calmly.

"I'll tell on on the way, let's go."

"I am coming too", Finn said.

Elijah nodded.

"Me too", Nathan said tensely. He was standing on the door.

"Yes, sure but we must leave right now."

They ran into Esther on their way out. She wanted to join them as well and she dragged Kol with them too. Since Klaus didn't seem to care about that, Elijah didn't say anything either. Apparently they were all going.

...

5 hours earlier…

"So you're sure?" Rebekah asked.

Zora nodded.

"Yes, I've thought about it a lot and I want to settle things with Klaus."

"You know he's probably going to be super pissed?"

"Yes, I know. When was the last time you talked with Esther?"

"Yesterday. I told her we are coming back."

"Ok. And everything was alright?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good."

Zora knew Klaus would probably be very angry at her. But she had needed this time away from him. She could saw things more clearly now. She knew she was meant to be with Klaus. She loved him and in his own way he loved her too. It was time to leave the past behind them.

"But since this is our last night on the road together, we should drink to that", Rebekah said.

Zora smiled.

"Yes, let's do that. Thank you so much for taking this trip with me."

"Oh, no problem, this has been fun. I just wish you could have let me choose where we stayed, these motels aren't really my style."

"Klaus would have found us weeks ago if we would have kept using Elijah's credit card. And this had brought back a lot of memories; I spend my childhood in places like this."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Well, I truly feel sorry for you. I think I'll take a shower before we leave."

"Ok, I'll get us some soda cans from the vending machine."

"Why?"

"You wanted to have drinks and since I'm driving…"

"I was thinking more along the line of champagne but sure let's drink some Dr Salt then."

"It's Dr Pepper."

"What ever", Rebekah said and walked to the bathroom.

Zora couldn't help but smile. She had really started to like Rebekah. She was the first girl who she had ever considered to be her friend. Zora took some coins from her purse and headed to the vending machine. It wasn't far from their room. It was very quiet outside. Zora could only saw few cars on the parking lot. Then she noticed a man who was approaching her. He was maybe in his mid thirties, tall and muscular. He had a map on his hand.

"Excuse me miss, I think I'm lost, would be so kind and show me where I am now?"

"Sure", Zora said and looked at his map. "You see this road here, you're…"

Suddenly she felt a sting on her neck. She started to feel very dizzy. Zora tried to take a step back but her legs didn't hold her. Someone caught her before she fell.

"This was easy", she heard someone saying before she fainted.

...

"It's ok Rebekah", Elijah said as calmingly as he could.

They were all standing in front of the motel where Zora and Rebekah had been staying.

"We'll find her."

"I don't know what happened", Rebekah sobbed. "She went to buy some soda and… I've been looking everywhere."

"Perhaps she doesn't want to be found", Esther said calmly.

Rebekah looked at her.

"No, she wanted to go back to Nik…"

"Then why did you help her to run away in the first place?" Klaus asked. His voice was very calm. Elijah didn't like that. It was never a good thing.

"There's no time for that", Elijah said firmly. "We need to organize this thing, you, Nathan and I should start calling to all the police stations and hospitals nearby. If there's no information about her, then we'll start to search all the surrounding areas. Ok?"

Klaus didn't say anything he just took his phone. Elijah had always been organized so handling something like this wasn't difficult for him. He knew how important it was to stay calm. Esther was trying to comfort Rebekah and Finn and Kol were waiting for his instructions. Elijah started to make calls.

"Yes…She's twenty years old, curly brown hair, amber eyes…Yes, I hold."

It was the third hospital he was calling.

"Hello, yes my sister-in-law… So this Jane Doe matches her description? Yes, I will be right there."

Everyone was looking at him.

"Is she dead?" Klaus asked emotionlessly.

"No and it might not even be Zora. They have this female patient who was brought in two hours ago…"

Klaus wasn't listening. He was already in the car. He was driving like crazy but Elijah didn't say anything. He had never seen Klaus like this. He stopped the car in front of the main entrance and was out before Elijah managed to point out that it wasn't allowed to park here. Not that it mattered at the moment. Nathan was right behind him. It didn't take Klaus long to find out where this Jane Doe was. A doctor, who was an elderly man, told them that she had been found naked on the side of the road. She had been badly injured.

"There's one more thing…" he started but Klaus didn't pay any attention to him. He had already opened the door. Zora was sitting on a hospital bed. Klaus froze when he saw her.

"Zora…"

She looked confused. She backed away when he approached her.

"Zora what's wrong?"

She looked at Klaus, Elijah and Nathan who were the first ones in the room.

"Who are you?"


	38. Tabula rasa

Chapter 37

Tabula rasa

Klaus was speechless. He could only stare at Zora. Elijah was the one who spoke first.

"Zora? Are you hurt?" he asked calmly.

She looked confused.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, my name is Elijah, I'm your brother-in-law, and this is Nathan, your foster father and your husband, Klaus."

Zora's eyes widened.

"My…husband?"

"Yes. What do you remember?"

"Zora", Nathan said. "Please say that you remember me kiddo."

Zora looked even more confused.

"I…"

"Gentlemen", the doctor said. "Can I please have a word with you outside?"

"Of course", Elijah said.

He and Nathan turned to the door but Klaus wasn't going to leave. He walked straight to Zora and lifted her up. She was panicking.

"Let me go! Someone help me!"

"Niklaus…" Elijah started but Klaus wasn't listening.

He carried her out bridal style. She was screaming and fighting him as hard as she could. He didn't care. He only knew that he had to get her away from that place. He barely noticed some people who were trying to stop him. Elijah could handle them. Nathan was shouting at him but he just shoved him out of his way, not very gently. He carried Zora to the car and started it. She was looking at him fearfully.

"What do you want?"

He didn't say anything. He had to get away from everyone else first. Zora wrapped her arms tightly around herself and started to cry.

"Please let me go."

"Never again", he murmured.

He kept driving. She could barely stay awake. They must have given her sedatives or something in the hospital. Finally she fell asleep. Klaus drove to his villa and carried her in. He placed her gently on the bed and started to examine her injuries. He could saw bruises on her face and arms. He lifted her hospital gown. There were bruises on her stomach and thighs as well. He touched her face gently.

"Who ever did this is going to pray for death before I'm finished", he said and kissed her forehead.

Klaus stood up and took his phone. He called Elijah.

"What did the doctor said?" he asked as soon as Elijah answered.

"Yes, I did manage you clean up the mess you made, thank you for asking. Luckily Finn, Kol and Rebekah were there…"

"Elijah."

"Well, first of all, you shouldn't have taken her from the hospital, she's injured. And she doesn't remember anything."

"By anything you mean…"

"Anything. She doesn't even know who she is."

"Is this permanent?"

"The doctor didn't know. He said that this kind of total amnesia can be permanent but it's also possible that her memories will return in time. But in the meantime try not to scare her to death, remember she doesn't know who you are. Maybe it's best if I come there…"

"No. She needs to be with me. I will take care of her."

"Just try to be sensitive. And Nathan would really like to see…"

Klaus hung up. No. No one would ever take her from him again.

...

"Well that was fun", Kol murmured.

They were all sitting in a limousine on their way home. No one seemed to be very cheerful. Finn and Elijah were talking quietly, Rebekah and Nathan looked miserable and Kol seemed bored. Esther on the other hand was furious. She didn't show it on any way of course. How had those idiots managed to fail like this? That girl was supposed to disappear, not been found from some hospital.

At least she had lost all her memories. Perhaps that could work for her advantage. But Niklaus had taken her. That could be a problem. It was a good thing that Esther knew how to solve problems. And soon she would have some help. Some competent help.

...

Klaus watched Zora who was still sleeping. She looked so fragile. He would find out who had dared to hurt her. He was way past furious. But right now he had to stay calm. For her. Zora moved and opened her eyes. She looked terrified when she saw him.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you", he said as calmingly as he could.

She looked at him disbelievingly.

"You…kidnapped me."

"I'm your husband Zora; I will take care of you."

She looked confused.

"My name is Zora?"

"Yes, love. My Zora."

"This is all so…I can't remember…"

"I know sweetheart, I know. But don't worry; I will take care of everything. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise."

She was quiet for a while and looked at him.

"I'm sorry…was your name Klaus?"

He smiled.

"Yes, love."

"Ok. So we are married?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry that I can't remember you."

"That's ok; we have time to get to know each other again. But first of all, could you tell me the first thing you remember?"

"I…I remember the road. I was cold and scared and…There was this light. Someone asked me am I alright. I don't know what I said to them. And then I was in a hospital."

"Ok. Can you tell me who hurt you?"

Zora looked scared. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"No…no, no. I can't…"

He eyes started to fill with tears. Klaus sat next to her and touched her shoulder.

"It's ok, you are safe now."

"No, no…"

Klaus wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and cried. She didn't seem to be able to stop. Klaus hold her and stroked her hair until the crying exhausted her and she fell asleep again. He tucked her in very gently.

"Everything is going to be alright Zora. I promise you."


	39. Daddy's home

Chapter 38

Daddy's home

Klaus looked at Zora who was sitting by the pool. She had wrapped her arms around herself. She did that often now. It was probably her way of trying to shelter herself. She seemed to be a little more comfortable with him but she was still very timid.

"Are you hungry, love?" he asked.

She startled.

"No, thank you."

Klaus sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked confused.

"I don't know. I…I'm trying but I can't remember…"

"Don't try to force yourself sweetheart. I'm sure your memories will return in time."

"But…What am I supposed to do? I can't ask you to just wait…"

Klaus placed his finger on her lips.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here for you, as long as it will take."

Zora smiled.

"Thank you, you are very kind. I'm lucky for finding a man like you. Could you tell me how we met?"

That caught Klaus completely off guard.

"Well, you could say I was searching for you for years. And then when I finally met you, I just knew immediately that you belong to me."

"That is so sweet", Zora said and took his hand. "So it was like love at first sight?"

Klaus smiled.

"Not quite. You didn't like me at first but I was determined to change your mind. And you could definitely say that the Earth was shaking on our wedding night."

Zora blushed.

"That sounds… Was it our first time together?"

"Yes and it was your first time."

"Oh. So we waited until our wedding night? That sounds romantic."

"And it was worth the wait, I can assure you."

Zora looked thoughtful.

"Is this our home?"

"No, this is just the villa; our home is much bigger than this."

"Could I see it? Maybe it will help me remember something."

Klaus hesitated.

"Are you sure that you are ready for that, love? Then you would have to meet our family as well."

"Our family?"

"Yes, you remember Elijah and Nathan from the hospital. And then there are my other two brothers, my sister and my mother."

Zora looked surprised.

"They are all living with us?"

"Yes, for now at least."

Zora bit her lip looking thoughtful.

"So Nathan is my foster father?"

"Yes, your biological parents died when you were a child."

"I would like to meet him."

Klaus didn't really like the idea but how could have he said no. She was already confused enough.

"Alright then, we can go home. But if you feel uncomfortable or it is too stressful for you, just say the word and we can come back here."

"Thank you."

Klaus kissed Zora's forehead.

"I'll get the car ready."

She smiled and nodded. Klaus helped her up. She was wearing a long white skirt and a white top. She looked beautiful. Klaus touched her hair and kissed her. She pulled away.

"I…I'm sorry, I just…"

Klaus touched her cheek.

"No worries, love, I understand."

Klaus went inside to get the car keys. He really wanted to break something. And he definitely wanted to kill the bastard who had caused this. Not just kill, torture first. Someone would pay for this. He gave himself a moment to calm down before heading outside. Zora was already waiting for him.

"Right, let's go and meet our family then."

Zora nodded. She seemed nervous when Klaus started the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" he asked.

"Yes, I just…Please don't leave me alone when we are there."

"Of course not, love. I won't let you out of my sight, I promise you."

"Thank you; I really don't know how I can ever repay you…"

"Don't be silly sweetheart, you are my wife and I will do what ever I have to do to keep your safe."

Zora smiled and touched his hand. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She seemed a little calmer. Klaus definitely wasn't going to let her out of his sight. And if anyone would even try to turn her against him, he would rip their tongue out. She was in very vulnerable state and he wasn't going to let anyone to manipulate her. Nathan was the first person who came to his mind. Hopefully he wouldn't try anything stupid. Maybe it would be best to let Elijah know that they were coming. Klaus took his phone from his pocket. Zora opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm going to call my brother", Klaus said.

Zora nodded. It was a very short call, Klaus said to him that they were coming and Elijah promised to let everyone else know. Klaus felt tense. Hopefully everything would go well. Zora's eyes widened when she saw the house.

"We live here?"

Klaus smirked.

"Yes, I know it's a little modest but I hope you are not too disappointed."

"Wow", was all Zora could say.

Klaus stopped the car in front of the house and opened the door for Zora. She seemed nervous again. Klaus took her hand when they headed to the front door. She was squishing his hand tightly. Elijah was standing in the hall waiting for them. He was smiling kindly.

"Hello Zora."

"Hi…Elijah right?"

"Yes. The others are in the living room."

Klaus didn't let go of Zora's hand when they followed Elijah. Nathan was standing at the door. He hugged Zora who seemed surprised.

"Are you alright kiddo?" he asked.

Zora nodded.

"Yes Nathan…or do I usually call you dad or something?"

Nathan smiled.

"You can call me what ever you want, I'm just so happy that you are here."

Zora smiled too.

"We are all happy that you are here my dear", Esther said.

Zora looked at her.

"This is my mother Esther", Klaus introduced her. "My brother Finn."

He nodded politely. "My other brother Kol." He smirked.

"Hi darling."

"And my sister Rebekah."

She hugged Zora.

"It's nice to meet you all", Zora said. "And I'm very sorry that I can't remember you."

"Don't worry about that darling, I'm sure we can refresh you memory", Kol said and winked.

Klaus scowled him.

"Ignore my brother, as you can see he is an idiot."

Zora smiled.

"It's nice to meet the whole family. Or is there someone else?"

"No…" Klaus started.

"Really?" a voice from the door said.

Suddenly everyone froze. Klaus saw that his siblings were shocked. He turned to the door slowly.

"Mikael…"

He was smiling.

"Hello children. Daddy's home."


	40. Liar, liar

**JellyBear7 asked didn't Mikael die, but since this is AU, he's not dead.**

Chapter 39

Liar, liar

Zora looked at the older man who had just appeared to the door. He was smiling kindly. For some reason everyone seemed shocked to see him.

"Hello children", he said. "Daddy's home."

Klaus stepped in front of her protectively. It looked like he was going to attack this "daddy". So did everyone else except Nathan and Esther. She smiled and approached the man.

"My husband."

"Esther", he replied smiling and took her hands. She turned to the others.

"There will be no fighting my children; your father wishes you no harm."

"Since when?" Rebekah asked.

Mikael looked at her.

"It's true that I have done much wrong to all of you and for that I am deeply sorry. But now I am here to correct my mistakes."

"Get out", Klaus said coldly.

"Niklaus…" Esther started.

"He's not welcome here."

Mikael smiled.

"Yes, I can't blame you for hating me but perhaps you could still give me a chance to tell you all why I have come here."

"I know why, you are here to kill me", Klaus said.

What? His father was here to kill him? What was going on? Zora looked at everyone else. They all seemed tense like they would be ready to attack in any moment. Even Finn and Elijah who had seemed so calm. What a strange family. Perhaps it was some old quarrel or something. She wondered if she should say something.

"I'm with Nik here", Rebekah said. "Get out."

"Rebekah, my daughter…"

"You wanted us all dead", Elijah said coldly.

"My children", Esther said. "Please give your father a chance to speak…"

"He's not my father!" Klaus shouted.

"But I am your mother, so please do it for me my son."

Zora couldn't understand any of this. Who was whose father? She startled when someone touched her hand.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere else", Nathan said quietly.

Klaus turned to him angrily.

"She's not going anywhere."

"She's not your property", Nathan snapped.

"Oh, you would just love to turn her against me, wouldn't you?"

"I don't have to do that; you are perfectly capable doing that yourself!"

"Everyone just calm down", Elijah said.

"My children…" Esther started.

"She's mine!"

"Get him out!"

"Stop it!"

Zora covered her ears. Everyone was shouting. She didn't want to hear it. She couldn't understand… Why couldn't they just stop? She started to shake. Suddenly it was very quiet. Everyone was staring at her. She couldn't understand why before she noticed that the whole room was shaking. Classes were breaking and furniture was falling down.

"Zora…"

Someone took her hand. She felt calmer and the room stopped shaking.

"It's ok", Klaus said quietly and started to lead her out.

Everyone was looking at her oddly.

"What…"

"Everything is alright", Klaus said calmingly. "This is our bedroom, you are safe here."

"I don't understand…" she said desperately.

"I know, love, I know. I'm going to explain you everything."

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair.

"Please don't leave me", she said quietly.

"I won't. Do you trust me?"

Zora looked at him and nodded.

"Yes."

"That's good because what I'm going to tell you is going to be difficult to believe."

...

Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah were all scowling Mikael.

"Please, my children, I wish you no harm", Mikael said calmly. "Seeing you all here just warms my heart."

"Do you have a heart?" Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah", Esther scolded. "That is no way to speak to your father."

"How should we speak to him then mother?" Elijah asked. "He wanted us all dead."

"That was a lifetime ago", Mikael said. "Or several lifetimes actually. But after losing all of you I realized what truly is important. Family. You, my children."

"What about Nik?" Rebekah asked.

Mikael smiled.

"Yes, Niklaus might not be my son but I wish to make things right with him as well. We shouldn't fight with each other."

Esther took Mikael's hand.

"Please my children forgive your father. So finally we can all be a family."

None of them said anything. Kol turned around and walked out. Rebekah followed him.

"Finn, Elijah?"

"I don't know", Elijah said. "I have to think about this."

"Of course my son, take all the time you need", Mikael said smiling.

...

Esther closed the door of the library and cast a silence spell before turning to Mikael who was standing in front of a fireplace holding a class of scotch.

"That went well", Mikael said.

"They just need some time", Esther replied calmly. "I am sure you see now why I summoned you here my husband."

"Yes. That girl is abomination, even worse than our kind. She must be destroyed."

"Yes, we shall do that but you remember what I said about Niklaus."

Mikael looked at her.

"He should be destroyed as well, he had become too powerful."

"He is my son Mikael, I will not kill him. But after that girl is gone, it will be much easier to control him."

"Esther, it is foolish to think that you could control him. He is too impulsive and erratic."

Esther was quiet for a while.

"If it comes to that, we shall kill him as well but first we must handle the girl. Her mind is broken so we can use that. Did you find them?"

"Yes, what was left of them. Why did you ever send humans?"

"It was foolish, I know but it will work for our advantage. She killed those men and that is certainly something she should remember."

Mikael smiled.

"With a little help from you my dear wife?"

"What wouldn't I do to help that poor thing?"

Mikael kissed her.

"Oh, how I have missed you Esther."

"I have missed you too my husband."


	41. Running up that hill

Chapter 40

Running up that hill

_"No, no…"_

_"Stop fighting sweetheart, this is gonna be fun."_

_"Leave me alone…"_

_"Shut up you little whore! Hold her still."_

_"Are you sure about this? I mean we were just supposed to make her disappear."_

_"We will but I think we deserve a little bonus. And she wants this, don't you sweetheart?"_

_"No…let me go…"_

_"I don't know about this, I mean she's barely conscious…"_

_"That means she won't put up a fight. Now help me to undress her, let's take a look of that nice body of hers."_

_"No, no, no…. No!"_

_"What the hell…"_

_"Stop her! Shoot her!"_

_"Noooo!"_

_Dead. All dead… Their blood was on her hands…_

Zora opened her eyes in panic. No, no, please no. She stood up and ran out of the bedroom. She couldn't see Klaus anywhere. She had to get out. She was a murderer. A monster. She ran out of the backdoor when she bumped into someone.

"Are you alright my dear?" someone asked.

Zora raised her head and saw Klaus' mother. She was smiling at her kindly.

"I…I killed them", Zora sobbed.

Esther wrapped her arms around her.

"There, there, my dear, everything is going to be fine."

"No, you don't understand, I killed them. I…I'm a murderer."

Esther looked at her closely.

"Who did you kill?"

Zora shook her head desperately.

"I don't know, there were these two men… I don't know."

Esther looked worried.

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No… I don't know what to do."

"Listen to me very carefully now. Did Niklaus explain how… special you are?"

"Yes."

"You must understand that not everyone accept what you are, they are afraid of you. To them you are a freak of nature."

Zora looked at her trying to understand what she was saying. Esther touched her hair gently.

"If my children hear about what you did, they will want you dead. And I'm afraid that if Niklaus is forced to choose between his siblings and you… well, he won't choose you."

More tears rolled down Zora's cheeks.

"But… I didn't mean to do it, I swear…"

"I know my dear, but it won't matter to them. You must run right now, it is your only chance."

"I don't have any place to go", Zora said desperately.

Esther smiled.

"If you stay here you will die. And believe me, it won't be an easy death. So run my dear, it is your only chance."

Zora nodded.

"Thank you so much for warning me."

"Of course my dear, you have always been like a daughter to me. Now go."

Zora started to run. She was only wearing a nightgown and she was barefoot. Esther looked after her smiling. Mikael appeared next to her.

"Well done, my dear wife. Your little dream spell seemed to work like a charm."

"She is all yours now my husband. Happy hunting."

Mikael smiled.

"I believe I will give her a little head start. Besides, it will take some time to find out how I can kill her. But no one will find her in the meantime, I promise you."

"Good. Now I must go and see what our children are up to. Someone will soon notice that she is missing."

"And I have some hunting to do", Mikael said and kissed Esther. That girl didn't stand a chance.

...

Zora ran as fast as she could. For some reason the running didn't make her tired. But she had no idea where to go. She was still crying. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. She didn't have time to scream when a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh, it's ok, it's me Kol. I'm not going to hurt you, ok?"

She nodded and he turned her around.

"You must come with me right now, there's no time to explain but if you stay here, you are dead. Do you understand?"

She really didn't understand but didn't argue.

"Just don't fight me", he said and lifted her up.

Zora wrapped her arms around him and he started to move with his vampire speed. She felt nauseous when they finally stopped and he lifted her in a car.

"What's going on?" Zora managed to ask when he started the car.

"Well, apparently mommy and daddy want you dead", Kol replied.

"What? I don't… Why would they… Why are you helping me?"

Kol shrugged.

"I happened to hear them when I was coming back from my… hunting trip and I didn't have anything better to do at the moment."

Zora didn't know what to think.

"Where are we going?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, I was thinking as far away as possible. And then since I just saved you and everything…" Kol grinned. "You could show me some gratitude."

_"Stop fighting sweetheart, this is gonna be fun…"_

"No, no, let me go!"

Kol looked surprised.

"Hey, calm down, I was kidding."

Zora started to cry again.

"Come on sweetheart, don't do that, it was a bad joke, ok?"

She wrapped her arms around herself still crying. Kol sighed.

"Right, this definitely isn't my thing… But don't you worry; we are going to sort this out somehow."

She didn't say anything. This was all just too much. She had no idea who to believe or trust. Zora hoped that Klaus would be there. Maybe he would want to kill her, she didn't know, but she really needed his presence.


	42. Devotio mori

Chapter 41

Devotio mori

Zora was sitting on a bed looking at Kol cautiously. She wasn't sure at all could she trust him. She was very nervous being in a same hotel room with him. Kol was sitting on an armchair watching TV. He noticed her looking at him and grinned.

"Relax sweetheart, I'm not going to bite you."

She didn't know what to say. Maybe she should just leave… Zora froze when she heard a knock from the door. She looked at Kol who didn't seem surprised at all.

"It's ok", he said when he went to the door.

Zora saw Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn and Nathan. She jumped up and tried to back away. Kol had betrayed her.

"Zora", Klaus said when he approached her cautiously.

There was no way out. She was trapped. Zora started to panic.

"Please, I didn't mean to do it, I swear, please don't kill me", she pleaded desperately.

They all looked stunned.

"What…" Klaus started.

"Apparently the men who took her tried to rape her so she killed them", Kol said casually.

Klaus' face went blank. Everyone else seemed shocked. Zora was looking at them one by one. She was panicking.

"I didn't mean to do it, I swear I didn't. Please…"

"It's ok Zora", Elijah said calmly. "No one is going to hurt you."

Zora looked at him disbelievingly.

"But Esther said…" she started before she realized what she was doing. She covered her mouth with her hand.

There was a moment of silence.

"I told you", Kol said looking very pleased with himself.

Zora couldn't understand what was going on. Elijah and Finn looked troubled and Rebekah angry. Klaus' face was still emotionless and Nathan seemed very pale. Zora looked at him.

"Are you alright Nathan?" she asked.

He didn't look at her.

"Sure", he murmured.

"So what did you tell mommy and daddy?" Kol asked.

"That we are going to look for Zora", Elijah replied. "What a damn mess…"

"I can't believe mother would do something like this", Finn said. "Why would she want to harm that girl?"

"Excuse me", Nathan said tensely. "Klaus, could I have a word with you outside?"

"Not now", Klaus replied without looking at him. He was still looking at Zora.

"Yes now!" Nathan yelled.

Everyone turned to look at him. Zora took a step closer to him.

"Are you alright…"

"No! Stay away from me!" he yelled.

Zora was hurt and confused. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this. He had always been nice to her, as far as she could remember.

"Klaus, now!" he said and stormed out.

Klaus seemed to finally understand that this was serious so he followed Nathan outside.

"What the hell…" he started.

"You must kill me", Nathan interrupted him.

Klaus was stunned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You must do it now or Zora will die", he said tensely.

Klaus grabbed Nathan's throat and pushed him against the wall.

"I'm definitely not in a good mood so start talking now."

Nathan looked at him calmly.

"We cursed her. And if she would ever use her abilities to hurt someone, I would be forced to execute the curse. I don't have a choice, I made a blood oath."

Klaus stared at him furiously.

"What kind of curse?"

"_Devotio mori_", Nathan replied emotionlessly.

"A death curse? You placed a death curse on her?"

Nathan nodded.

"Yes, there's no time to explain, I can barely control myself. You must kill me, right now."

Klaus looked at him coldly.

"No problem."

...

"Where the hell are they?" Mikael asked.

Esther was sitting calmly in front of the fireplace.

"They are out looking for that girl who you were supposed to handle my husband", she replied.

Mikael gave her annoyed look.

"I am telling you, I looked everywhere. Somehow she managed to just disappear."

"It won't matter; I always have a backup plan." Esther sighed. "I was just hoping that I would never have to use it."

"What plan?" Mikael asked.

"Well, it turned out that dear Nathaniel managed to do something right. He placed a death curse on her. It will only have to be activated."

Mikael stared at her disbelievingly.

"You could just kill her? Why the hell hadn't you done it already?"

Esther looked at him calmly.

"Because she is connected to my son so activating the curse would kill them both."

Mikael's eyes widened.

"That's perfect! It would make an end of this once and for all!"

"He is still my son, Mikael and I will not kill him unless it is absolutely necessary."

They both turned to the door when they heard someone clapping.

"Bravo, that truly makes you the mother of the year", Klaus said.

Esther stood up.

"Niklaus… I know what you must think…"

"Oh, I seriously doubt that."

Elijah appeared next to him. He was holding Zora's hand. She was looking at Esther emotionlessly.

"Elijah…" Esther started.

He was looking at her coldly. In a next second Finn, Kol and Rebekah were standing by their side.

"My children…"

"Save it mommy", Kol said. "We know everything."

Mikael moved next to Esther. She was looking at her children.

"Fine, in that case I ask you whose side are you on, your own mother or abomination that should have never been born."

"I believe I will choose the abomination", Elijah said coldly.

"Me too", Rebekah said.

"And me", Kol added.

Esther looked at Finn.

"My son, tell me that you are on my side."

Finn looked at her calmly.

"I can not do that mother since I don't approve what you have done."

Mikael laughed.

"You are all weak and pathetic. And you will all pay for it!"

Black veins were appearing under his eyes. Everyone else followed his example. Klaus' eyes were turning yellow.

"Let's settle this then."


	43. Bringing down the house

Chapter 42

Bringing down the house

It all happened so fast. Zora couldn't even saw them moving. They all attacked Mikael. He was fighting furiously. Zora looked at Esther. She was casting a spell. The curse… Zora knew she had to stop her. She closed her eyes and let her instincts take over. She wanted to live. She wanted to protect those who she cared about. That was all that mattered.

For the first time in her life, she didn't hold back. She used all her strength. The whole house was shaking. The walls were coming down and the floor started to crack. The roof was suddenly gone. There was a huge tornado right above them. Zora didn't even notice that her feet didn't touch the ground anymore. She opened her eyes and saw everyone looking at her. They had stopped fighting. Her energy was holding Esther still. She landed right in front of her. Zora touched her face with both of her hands.

"No!" Mikael shouted. Klaus was standing behind him holding him still.

Esther was shaking before she fell on the floor. She didn't move.

"You bitch! You killed her!" Mikael shouted.

Zora shook her head.

"No, I didn't."

Esther opened her eyes and started to gasp for air. She stared at Zora.

"I could have taken your life but I didn't", Zora said calmly. "That means that I have shown you more kindness than you were going to show me. How ever, your powers I did take. You don't deserve to have them."

Esther's eyes widened.

"How dare you… You don't deserve to live!"

Zora looked at her calmly.

"I can understand why you think that. Sure, I am a freak, abomination, but you know what else I am? I am sick of being pushed around! I didn't ask for this but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. If you can't accept that, it's your problem."

Esther stood up and looked at her children.

"Look what she has done! Can't you see how dangerous she is?"

"We are all dangerous", Elijah said. "We could all cause a lot of damage if we would want to." He turned to Zora. "Do you want that Zora?"

"No", she replied determinedly. "I have never wanted to hurt anyone and only reason I would do that is to protect my family."

There was a moment of silence. Zora walked in front of Mikael.

"I wish no harm to you either but I am warning you, if you ever try to hurt my husband, his siblings or me, I will hurt you. And believe me, I can do that."

Mikael scowled her.

"You arrogant little bitch…"

Klaus threw him against the fireplace.

"Don't you dare speak to my wife like that!" he snapped.

Esther went to Mikael and helped him up.

"If you do not wish us harm, will you allow us to leave then?" she asked.

Zora nodded.

"Yes, I'm not going to stop you. But I also won't let you hurt anyone who I care about. You should remember that."

Esther looked at her.

"I understand. But I will say the same to you, if you ever hurt my children I will find a way to destroy you."

Zora smiled.

"Fair enough."

Esther looked at her children. None of them said anything. Mikael took her hand.

"We are better of without them", he said and kissed Esther's cheek. "You all better hope that our paths won't cross again."

Mikael lifted Esther in his arms and zoomed out.

There was a long silence. Kol was the first one who spoke.

"That was awesome!"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What? It was!"

Klaus walked in front of Zora and touched her face. She smiled at him.

"I remember now", she said and kissed him.

"Everything?"

Zora nodded.

"And sorry about the house."

Klaus laughed.

"That's alright, love, I was thinking about renovating it anyway."

"Was it wise to just let them leave?" Finn murmured.

"I doubt that they are coming back", Elijah replied. "Although father would never admit it; I could tell that he was afraid."

Zora looked at him.

"I swear that I would never…"

"I know", Elijah interrupted her. "I am not afraid of you."

"Me neither", Rebekah said.

Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist. Then Zora remembered something.

"Nathan! I have to go and check on him!"

Klaus nodded.

"I come with you. Although I think that he's going to be a little upset with me when he wakes up."

"That's true, he had never liked vampires." Zora sighed. "And now he is one."

Klaus touched Zora's hair.

"I had to do it, love, he asked me to do it. But I knew how much he means to you so I couldn't just kill him…"

"I know and I appreciate that. I just hope that Nathan will eventually see it the same way."

Klaus smiled.

"Right then, let's go and find out."


	44. Let us rejoice today

Chapter 43

Let us rejoice today

1 week later

Zora knocked Nathan' door before she opened it. She was holding a blood bag. Nathan was sitting on his bed. There was no expression on his face. She could saw the disgust in his eyes when he noticed the blood bag.

"Nathan please, you have to eat", Zora said.

"Why?" he asked coldly. "I didn't ask for this and I certainly don't want it."

Zora sighed and sat next to him.

"Please… I need you."

Nathan looked at her.

"I'm sure you can manage without me kiddo. You have Klaus." Nathan seemed reluctant to even say his name.

"No one can ever take your place", Zora said calmly. "And I really need your help with something."

Zora wasn't sure how to continue. She hadn't told anyone yet since she hadn't been sure. Now she definitely was. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey", Nathan said worried. "What's wrong?"

Zora started to sob.

"Promise me that you won't be angry because I'm really scared and I don't know what to do…"

Nathan wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, it's ok. Please tell me what's wrong."

Zora hesitated.

"I…After I got my memories back I started to notice something…strange. I couldn't really understand it but…I'm pregnant."

Nathan pulled away and stared at her.

"That's… Are you sure?"

Zora nodded.

"Yes, believe me."

Nathan seemed shocked.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, just you."

There was a long silence.

"And…Klaus is the father?" Nathan finally asked.

"Yes."

"Ok…ok…Shit. Do you know how far along are you?"

Zora shook her head.

"I can feel him…"

Zora took Nathan's hand and placed it on her stomach. Nathan looked stunned.

"Ok…I need to think."

Zora looked at him insecurely.

"What am I going to do?"

Nathan was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know but we'll figure that out together."

Zora hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

Nathan seemed tense. Finally he sighed.

"Give me that blood bag."

She gave it to him without saying a word and turned away. Zora wanted to give him some privacy since she knew how difficult this was to him.

"What is Klaus doesn't want this child?" she said quietly.

Nathan touched her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll be with you no matter what."

There was something else Zora had thought about but she was afraid to say it out loud.

"What will this child be?"

Nathan hesitated.

"I don't know. I wish I could say something else but I honestly have no idea."

"I have to tell him. Could you come with me?"

"Of course", Nathan said.

They were staying in the villa when the house was renovated. Zora took Nathan's hand when they walked to the living room. Elijah and Finn were there talking about some political conflict during the cold war.

"Nathan", Elijah greeted him. "I'm glad to see that you decided to come out."

"Yes", Nathan replied tensely.

"Have you seen Klaus?" Zora asked.

"No. I think Rebekah is by the pool, maybe he's there too."

"Ok, thanks."

Zora looked at the backyard but she only saw Rebekah who was swimming in the pool. She was just going to the kitchen when Klaus came in from the front door.

"Sweetheart", he said and gave her a light kiss. "Nathan."

"We need to talk", Zora said trying to sound calm.

"Of course, love. Is something wrong?"

Zora looked at Nathan who seemed very tense.

"Zora?"

"I'm pregnant", she said before she would lose her courage.

Klaus' face went blank.

"What?"

Zora felt a lump on her throat.

"I…I'm going to have a child. Your child."

Klaus turned around and walked out without saying a word. Zora felt tears burning her eyes. Nathan wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"It's ok kiddo, everything is going to be ok."

Elijah came out from the living room.

"I couldn't help overhearing… You are pregnant?"

Zora nodded.

"Yes but it seems that Klaus isn't too happy about it so Nathan and I are leaving. I'm not going to force him ton look after this child."

"No Zora, you don't have to leave. You are more than welcome to stay here…"

Zora smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you but I can't."

She walked to hers and Klaus' bedroom and started to pack. For her whole life she had felt unwanted and rejected and she wasn't going to let her child feel like that, no matter what that child would be. She would rather look after him by herself.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked. He was standing at the door.

Zora looked at him.

"I'm leaving. It is for the best since you obviously don't want this child…"

"What?" Klaus interrupted her. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know. Walking out sent a pretty clear message."

"You just told me that I'm going to be a father so I needed a moment… How can you even think that I wouldn't want this child?"

"So you…"

Klaus pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I will look after both of you, I give you my word."

"Are you sure? I'm not going to force you…"

Klaus placed his finger on her lips.

"You are my wife Zora and this is our child we are talking about. Do you really think I don't want to look after you?"

Zora didn't know what to say.

"I'm scared", she finally said.

Klaus touched her cheek very gently.

"I understand but everything is going to be alright."

Zora smiled.

"Do you want to feel him?"

"Yes, I really do."

Klaus looked stunned when he touched her stomach.

"Is that…"

"Yes, he's moving a lot."

"I can't believe this…" Klaus murmured. "I'm going to be a father." He lifted Zora in his arms and kissed her. "I'm going to be a father!"

Zora couldn't help but giggle. She was still worried about many things but in that moment she didn't want to think about that. She just wanted to be happy.


	45. Adam

Chapter 44

Adam

Nathan was glancing through a pile of old scrolls. He needed to find something, anything, about this child. He was worried. An offspring of two such powerful individuals could be practically anything. Maybe a monster. Nathan hadn't said anything to Zora, she was already stressed enough. And Nathan could tell that she was scared. But she also loved her unborn child. Even Klaus had been acting less obnoxious than usual. He seemed to genuinely care about Zora's well-being. Rebekah had definitely been excited as well. She was looking forward to be an aunt and she had already bought all kind of toys and other baby stuff. Nathan raised his head when Elijah walked in.

"Hi, what are you doing?" he asked.

Nathan sighed.

"I'm just trying to find something about…"

"About the child", Elijah finished.

"Yes."

"So have you found anything?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Maybe there's nothing to be found. This child is something no one has ever seen before."

Elijah was quiet for a moment.

"Have you thought about that prophecy about Zora?"

"What…"

Then Nathan remembered.

_A child of three worlds,_

_born from death, bathed in blood._

_She will be the rise or fall of new dawn._

_Her blood will hold the secret._

"Her blood will hold the secret… Do you think that refers to this child?"

"Possibly", Elijah replied.

Nathan bit his lip. It did make sense. He was just worried about what it meant.

...

Zora sat by the pool humming and stroking her stomach. The baby was moving as usual. He definitely had a lot of energy.

"My little boy…" Zora murmured. She hadn't been in an ultrasound or any medical examination since her pregnancy wasn't exactly normal, but somehow she knew that her child was a boy. She could just feel him. She startled when someone touched her shoulder.

"How are you feeling, love?" Klaus asked and kissed her cheek.

"Ok I guess. I'm not so nauseous right now."

"Good", Klaus said and sat next to her. He took her feet on his lap and started to massage them.

"Hmm…That feels nice."

Klaus smirked.

"I know something else that feels nice as well."

Zora smiled.

"Didn't you get enough last night?"

"Are you kidding? If I recall you are the one who practically jumped on me and ripped my clothes off."

"Yeah well, pregnancy hormones. And I didn't hear you complaining."

Klaus grinned and started to slide his hand higher on her leg.

"Not here", Zora said. "Anyone can see. And there's something I want to talk with you."

Klaus lifted her leg and kissed her ankle.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"I would like to name this baby Adam."

Klaus stopped and looked at her.

"Adam?"

"Yes, it feels suitable since he's the first of his kind."

"And you are sure that this baby is a boy?"

Zora nodded.

"I can just feel it."

Klaus looked thoughtful.

"Adam…I like it."

"So, it's ok with you?"

Klaus smiled.

"Yes."

Zora leaned towards him and kissed him.

"Thank you. Did you hear that Adam?" she said touching her stomach. "Daddy said yes. So your name will be Adam Josef Nathaniel."

"Wait, what? We just agreed about his first name."

Zora smiled and nipped his lower lip.

"Let's talk about this in the bedroom."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You are just wicked. What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh, I have few suggestions", Zora said teasingly and licked his neck.

"You damn woman… I don't have any chance of winning, do I?"

"Nope. But I'm more than happy to make that up to you. Bedroom. Now."

Klaus smirked.

"Yes ma'am."

He already knew that there would be no conversation. His son's name would be Adam Josef Nathaniel. It didn't actually sound so bad. Sorry son, but daddy needs to keep mommy happy.

...

6 months later

Zora felt nauseous. She didn't want to talk to any more witches or anyone else who Klaus had summoned here. Their home had been completely renovated and they had been staying there for two months. Little Adam would have a beautiful nursery. Zora felt that she needed some air so she decided to take a walk. Adam had been very restless today. Zora stroked her stomach.

"What's the matter little one?"

Zora was wearing a light pink dress. She hadn't been able to wear any kind of pants for the last three months. They all just felt uncomfortable.

"Hey Zora! Wait!"

Zora sighed. She would have liked to be by herself for a moment. She was tired of people buzzing around her all the time. Nathan appeared next to her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I just want to take a walk", she replied.

"Alright, I'm coming with you."

Zora didn't want to be mean to him, since he was just trying to help, so she nodded.

"How's the little guy doing?"

"He's restless, I'm not sure why. Maybe he's eager to see his grandpa."

Nathan looked shocked.

"Please don't call me that again."

Zora couldn't help but laugh.

"Does that make you feel old?"

"Definitely. I think uncle Nathan will do just fine."

Zora smiled and took his hand. They walked silently. She truly hoped that she could take care of her child like Nathan had taken care of her. She couldn't have asked for a better father. Suddenly Zora felt a sharp pain on her stomach. It made her cry out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nathan asked immediately.

"It hurts…" Zora managed to say before she started to scream. She felt a warm liquid running down her legs. Blood.

"No, no! Something is wrong. Please help me."

She would have fallen down if Nathan wouldn't have caught her. He placed her carefully on the ground.

"Help!" he shouted. "I need some help!"

Zora could feel how scared her child was. Something was wrong. All she could do was pray that someone would help them.

"It's ok Adam…" she murmured.

She felt someone touching her face.

"Zora!"

It was Rebekah. At least she thought so. All she could concentrate on was her baby's heartbeat. It was fading.

"No… Please… Someone…"

There were more voices. Elijah. Finn. Kol. Some woman, probably one of the witches. And Klaus. He was shouting.

"Do something!"

"We must cut her stomach and take the baby out", someone said.

"Are you insane? You are not going to cut my wife open!"

"We must or the baby will die."

Zora felt that she was about to fade. She struggled to speak.

"Do it", she managed to say. She was too weak to say anything else.

"Should we take her inside…"

"No! She needs natural energy to heal."

"I need a knife."

"Maybe something for the pain…"

"There's no time!"

Zora didn't know what was happening. Then she felt the knife cutting her skin. The pain was unbearable. She was screaming. Someone was holding her hand and stroking her hair.

"It's ok, it's ok…"

She truly hoped that she would pass out. Or that someone would knock her out. No one did. She was too weak to even scream anymore. Someone wiped her tears away and caressed her cheek. Suddenly it was very quiet. No one said a word. Then Zora heard a cry.

"My baby…"

"Congratulations, you have a son", the witch said.

Zora's eyes started to fill with tears again.

"Is he alright?"

Klaus kissed her forehead.

"Yes, love, our son is fine."

Klaus took the baby gently in his arms and brought him next to Zora. He was so small and he was covered with blood. Zora's first thought was that he needed to be wrapped in a blanket or something. Her son was looking at his mother with his bright amber eyes. She had no words to describe what she was feeling in that moment.

"Hi Adam."


End file.
